The Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, & Bunnix!
by Vgn Golley
Summary: In the daytime, I'm Douglass. Just a normal boy with a normal life, but there is something about me that no one knows yet cause I have a secret...I am the miraculous White Loup!
1. Origins-Part 1

**Hello, people of fanfiction, and welcome to my first ever Miraculous story! I hope you guys will like it...Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were...the Miraculous! Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provides the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power."

"I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those miraculous!" A man says, his face hidden in the shadows as he stood in an empty room filled with white butterflies. The man was holding a small purple brooch in his hands that had a picture of a beautiful woman inside as the man stares at the picture lovingly before closing it as he glared at the small purple butterfly creature floating in front of him. The butterfly creature is 4 inches tall with a tiny purple body, purple eyes, purple wings, and a large head. His name is Nooroo.

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" Nooroo says as the man smirks.

"I found you my little Nooroo, you're Miraculous...remind me of its power again." He says while caressing the Miraculous as Nooroo begins explaining.

"The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!"

"And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?" He says with a grin as Nooroo eyes widen in horror.

"But master, the Miraculous is not meant to be used for evil purposes!" Nooroo shouted worriedly as the man grew angry and glared at the small, scared creature.

"I must have this absolute power!" He screams while stomping his foot as he pointed at Nooroo. "Your Miraculous is in my control! I'm your master now, and you must obey me!" He shouted sternly as Nooroo whimpers but nodded.

"Yes, master," Nooroo says while bowing his head sadly as the man smirks and puts on the Moth Miraculous.

"Nooroo! Dark wings rise!" He yells as the butterflies covered his body, and Nooroo yelps as he was forcefully sucked into the Miraculous and the man transformed. The man was now wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, black dress pants, and a silver mask that covers the majority of his face. His Brooch had transformed into a dark purple button with four light pink strands of fabric coming out of it, making it resemble a butterfly or moth."From this day on, I shall be known as...Hawk Moth!" He says while laughing evilly as a dark indigo cane appeared in his hands.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see a turtle-like creature sleeping soundly in his bed before waking up as he sensed a disturbance in the air. The small turtle is 4 inches tall with a tiny green body and a large head. He has a slightly darker green shell on his back, green eyes, a short pointed tail, and an antenna on his head. His name is Wayzz.

"Master! Master!" Wayzz shouted while flying out of a gramophone as he alerted his Master, who was a short old Chinese man with dark brown eyes, gray hair, a mustache, and a goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. He was also wearing a green bracelet with 6 triangular carvings, and it was shaped like a turtle with a black string tied through holes in the turtle's head and tail to make a loop. His name is Wang Fu.

Wang Fu was startled by the small turtle's sudden appearance as he was busy working with a customer who heard the tiny turtle as he looks up. Thinking quickly, the old man started chanting as his customer looked up at him confusedly just as Wayzz disappeared into Wang Fu's shirt as the short old man continued chanting.

"...master, master. Chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master..." Wang Fu says as he then lifted the customer up to his feet easily and begins pushing the customer out the door. "Thank you for coming, come again next week!"

"But-" He didn't have a chance to respond as Wang Fu closed the door.

"Master Wang Fu." The small turtle says, appearing out of Wang Fu's shirt. "I felt the aura of the Moth Miraculous!" He says as Wang Fu gasped in shock.

"I thought it has been lost forever! Are you sure about this, Wayzz?"

"I'm sure, but master the aura that I sense was one full of pure evil! I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" Wayzz says as Wang Fu narrows his eyes in determination.

"We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! It's time to transform!" He says while holding onto his bracelet as it glowed green. "Wayzz! Shell-" Wang Fu says, before grunting as he doubled over in pain.

"Please, master. Be reasonable. You are-"

"Still young!" Wang Fu protested as he got up from the floor. "I'm only 186 years old! But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help." The master says as he opens the gramophone, and the Miraculous chest box popped out. Not wasting time, Wang Fu grabs the earrings of the Ladybug, the ring of the Black Cat, the amulet of the White Wolf, and the pocket watch of the Rabbit. "Let's go." He says as Wayzz nodded, and they ventured off to assemble their future warriors.

* * *

"Marinette! Douglass! You're alarm's been going off for 15 minutes! You both are going to be late for your first day back at school!" A short Chinese woman yells as she was busy preparing breakfast for her family. The short Chinese woman has short black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. She was wearing a white cheongsam with a red, black, and gold plant design, a silver band on her ring finger, periwinkle pants, and black/white dress shoes. Her name is Sabine Cheng.

Two groans could be heard from the upstairs bedroom as a 13-year-old half French half Chinese girl came downstairs and greeted her mother. She had medium-length black hair with blue reflections tied up into two pigtails, bluebell eyes, and light freckles on her nose. Currently, she was wearing a white t-shirt with pink polka dots and black edges, and light pink sweatpants with a white string. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Morning, mom," Marinette says while kissing her mother's cheek as Sabine smiles at her daughter kindly.

"Good morning, Marinette." She says just as a 12-year-old half French half Chinese boy appeared as he walked downstairs, and yawns as he walked over to Sabine. The boy has long black hair with blue highlights, gray eyes, light freckles on his nose, and a small scar on his left cheek. Currently, he was wearing a black tank top with gray sweatpants and no shoes. His name is Douglass Dupain-Cheng, Marinette's little brother.

"Hey, mom. What's for breakfast?" Douglass asked while kissing her cheek as Sabine smiled at her son warmly.

"I'm making waffles."

"Good, I'm starving!" He says while taking his seat as Marinette poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Hey, sis."

"Morning, Douglass," Marinette says with a depressed tone as she played with her food. "I bet you anything, Chloe will be in our class again."

"Four years in a row, is that possible?" Sabine asked as Marinette nodded.

"Definitely. Lucky me." She says while rolling her eyes.

"Don't let her get to you, Marinette. Even if Chloe does show up, just ignore her. That bitch is not worth your time."

"Douglass! Language!" Sabine says while hitting her son on the head with a wooden spoon as he winced.

"Sorry, mom." He says with a sheepish grin as Marinette smiles amusedly at her family antics. A few minutes later, we see the Dupain-Cheng siblings walking downstairs into their family's bakery while wearing their usual attire. Marinette was wearing a white t-shirt with black stitching, and a flower design below her collar. She was also wearing a dark gray blazer with her sleeves rolled up, rolled up pink jeans, and pink ballet shoes. Douglas was wearing a green shirt with a dragon design on it, a black jacket with gold edges, ripped blue jeans, and black shoes.

"La-la-la-la!" A tall man sings while presenting the teens two boxes filled with macaroons. The man has a large build with short brown hair, green eyes, sideburns, and a mustache. He was wearing a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, a silver band on his ring finger, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. His name was Tom Dupain, Marinette, and Douglass's father.

"Dad, these are so awesome!" Marinette says as Douglass drooled at the sight of the delicious macaron's.

"They look so good~," Douglass says, reaching over to grab the box, but Sabine swats his hand away.

"No, Douglass! You already ate! Besides, you start eating one macaroon, you will eat them all!" Sabine says as Douglass pouted and looked up to his dad for support as Tom shakes his head.

"Your mother is right, son. You can't control yourself when you're around our food. We'll just have to give this box to your girlfriend when she shows up." Tom says as Douglass groans in annoyance.

"I keep telling you guys to stop calling Alix, my girlfriend! We're just friends!" He screams as everybody rolls their eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that little brother," Marinette says with a knowing tone as the doorbell rang, and the young teenage girl made her way to the door to open it and was greeted by a 12-year-old girl, who had a cocky smirk on her face as she waved at Marinette.

The 12-year-old girl had a lean build with blue eyes, and a messy bob-cut pink hair, that on the right side is partially tied into a small side ponytail. She was wearing a black long-sleeved slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top with each sleeve having a lime green scale patterned fabric snake that starts from her shoulders and coils around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes. Her name is Alix Kubdel, Douglass's childhood best friend.

"Hey, Mari. Is Douglass home?" She asked as Marinette smirks mischievously.

"Douglass! Your girlfriend is here!" She screams as Alix stared at her wide-eyed, before blushing in embarrassment as she looks away.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Douglass screams as Tom appeared behind Marinette.

"Hey, Alix. I was wondering if you can bring these box of macaron's to your class today. I would've asked Douglass, but you know how he is with food." Tom says while chuckling nervously as Alix composed herself and nodded.

"S-Sure, no problem, Mr. Dupain." She says while stuttering a bit as she grabbed the box. Marinette was about to make another sly comment when suddenly Douglass rushed right passed her as he grabbed his backpack and took Alix's outstretched hand.

"Come on, Alix. Let's go before my dumb sister embarrasses me again." Douglass says, not noticing Alix blushing again as they went outside.

"Love you, bro!" Marinette says as Douglass rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Love you too," Douglass says as he closes the door and turned to Alix. "Siblings, am I right?" Alix nodded, her blush fading again.

"I know the feeling," Alix says, before smirking as she pulled out her skateboard. "Race you to school!" The pink-haired girl says as she rolls away on her skateboard.

"Hey!" Douglass yells while chuckling a bit as he pulled out his own skateboard and raced after her.

* * *

"Whew, made it just in time! I hope I'm not too late for class." A handsome teenage boy says while panting a bit as he stared at his new school with an anxious/excited look on his face.

The handsome boy is 12-years-old with brushed-back blonde hair and has emerald green eyes. He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with 5 horizontal stripes around the chest, which are colored from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He also wears blue jeans and orange sneakers. His name is Adrien Agreste.

"Wow...so, this is school." Adrien says with a small smile on his face as he couldn't wait for his first day of school...well, any school for that matter since he was homeschooled for all of his life. Adrien's train of thought was interrupted as a silver car pulled up to him, and he groans.

"Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" A woman yells while coming out of the car as she marched up to him. The woman has pale skin, black/red striped framed glasses, dull blue eyes, and black hair with the left side of her head dyed red, and is tied up in a bun. She wears a red turtle sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, black medium-heel shoes, and round creamy-white earrings. Her name is Nathalie Sancoeur.

"This is what I wanna do!" Adrien says as he was about to run into school when suddenly he saw Wang Fu trying to get up from the ground as he reached for his cane, but couldn't muster up the strength to do it as many people walked right past him. Not helping the old man at all as Adrien, without thinking, ran over to the old man's side as he helped him up to his feet.

"Thank you, young man." Wang Fu says gratefully as Adrien smiles at him, not noticing the old man placing a Miraculous Box in his backpack as the boy tries to go back to school, but his bodyguard stops him. Adrien's bodyguard is a large and tall man with black hair that as gray sideburns on the sides of his head and dark blue eyes. He wears a dark bluish-gray dress suit with a light bluish-gray sweater underneath the jacket, and dark bluish-gray dress shoes. His name is unknown, although everyone calls him "Gorilla" for his large stature.

"I just want to go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?" He asked as Natalie gave him a subtle, sympathetic look while Gorilla looks indifferent. "Please don't tell my father about all this." He pleaded as they got into the car and drove off.

"Two down, two to go." Wang Fu says with a smile on his face as he stood up straight and walked away just as Douglass and Alix appeared.

"Winner!" Alix cheered, winning their little race as she pumps her fist in the air in victory.

"No fair, you had a headstart!" Douglass says, slightly pouting as Alix puts away her skateboard, and he did the same.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Douggy. I made it here first fair, and square-Ah!" Alix says, before yelping as a foot came out of nowhere and tripped her.

"Alix! Are you okay?" Douglass says as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I've survived worse falls than that, but who did-" A familiar high pitch laugh cut off her train of thought as she groans and turns around. "Oh, god. Not you again." Standing in front of them was a 12-year-old girl with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wears a purple vest with a diamond pattern around the waist, a white long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her name is Katherine Bourgeois.

"Have a nice trip, Alix. See you next fall!" She says while laughing obnoxiously as Alix rolled her eyes.

"Oh, very funny, Catherine. Did you come up with that joke alone, or did your Daddy helped you?" She asked with a grin as the blonde glares at her.

"First of all, is Katherine with a K. Second, unlike my big sister, I don't rely on my Daddy to do anything. Whatever I get in my life is thanks to my good looks _and_ brain. Unlike you, who seemed to have neither." Katherine says with a smirk of her own as Alix growled angrily and reached for her backpack.

"Oh, you so asked for it! I'm going to take my skateboard, and shove it up to your-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Alix, calm down! You don't want to have detention on the first day of school, don't you?" Douglass asked, coming in between the girls as Alix huffs and walks away.

"Whatever. You're not worth the time." She says as Katherine grins.

"Wow, how ironic! You're telling me that I rely on my daddy to solve all of my problems, and yet here you are relying on your loser boyfriend to save your worthless ass." She says as Alix freezes in her steps, and her fists tighten in anger.

"Alix, don't," Douglass says, trying to diffuse the situation, but it was too late as Alix turns around.

"That's it! Douglass! Hold these for me!" Alix says while handing him her hat and the box of macarons.

"Alix, please-" Douglass pleads as he grabs her hand, but retracted as she glared at him. "You know what? Have fun. Just please don't hurt her too badly."

"No promises," Alix says as she cracked her knuckles and charged at the terrified Katherine.

"Well, here we go again," Douglass says with a groan while sitting down as he started eating his dad's macaroons. In the middle of the fight, we see a 12-year-old boy walking up the stairs leading to the school as he spotted a frowning Douglass and walked over to him. The 12-year-old boy has spikey brown hair that reaches to his neck, green eyes, and wears nerdy looking glasses. His clothes consist of a blue sweater with a black t-shirt underneath, brown pants, and black shoes. His name is Duncan Reynolds, Douglass, and Alix's friend.

"Hey, dude," Duncan says, greeting his friend as Douglass turned to him grumbly.

"Hey, Duncan." Douglass says as Duncan tilted his head at him confusedly.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to miss the first period. And, where's Alix?" He asked as Douglass blankly pointed at the girls, who were wrestling each other on the ground, yelling out names to inappropriate for me to write on this site.

"Ah, one of Alix and Katherine's famous catfights. What are they fighting about this time?" Duncan asked as Douglass shrugs.

"Oh, you know the usual." He says as the teachers showed up. "Oh, great. The teachers are here to try and stop the fight...and now Alix is pulling on Mrs. Rodriguez's hair."

"Something's telling me you guys are going to miss class. You want me to take notes?" Duncan asks as Douglass smiles.

"Yes, please. Oh, and take this for me and share it with the class." He says as Duncan nodded, grabbing the box of macaroons as he walked away. Douglass sighs as he stood up and went to help the teachers break up the fight.

* * *

"I can't believe that blonde harpy is getting away scot-free, while I'm getting detention," Alix says, fuming as she and Douglass were walking to the principle office.

"I can't believe we have only been here for 5 minutes, and you're already starting trouble." Douglass chided as Alix pouted and crossed her arms.

"I didn't start anything! She was the one who insulted me!"

"She may have insulted you, but you didn't have to start a fight. You could've easily ignored her and walked away, but nooooooooo. You just _had_ to fight her."

"Oh, so you're saying that I shouldn't defend myself? That I should just let her walk all over me as your sister does with Chloe?" Alix asked with a snarky tone as Douglass gave her a mild glare.

"First of all, don't mention that bitch's name. Second, I'm not saying that you shouldn't defend yourself, but it doesn't mean that you should start a fight just because you want to fight her. Not everything needs to be solved with violence."

"Since when?" Alix asked innocently as Douglass facepalms.

"And now, because of you, we have to go to the principle office." He says as Alix raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'we'? I was the one who got sent to the principle office. Why are you even following me anyway? You're going to miss class." Alix says with a worried tone as Douglass waves off her concerns.

"Don't worry, Duncan is covering for us. And, besides, someone needs to stay behind and make sure you don't get into any more trouble. I can't have my best friend expelled from school on the first day, now can't I?" He says with a smile as Alix stared at him in surprise before blushing as she looks away.

"W-Well, thank you, I guess." She says quietly as they walked upstairs, and saw a giant 13-year-old kid standing in front of the principal office while angrily clutching his right hand. The 13-year-old has a large and bulky build with gray eyes, short black hair, except for a tuft of long, dyed blonde hair above his forehead. He wears a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest, black slacks with large belt loops, and large pockets, along with white socks and khaki-colored work boots. His name is Ivan Bruel.

"Oh, hey, it's Ivan. I wonder what he's doing at the principle office?" Douglass asked curiously as a black butterfly flew above them.

"Don't know." Alix says with a shrug. "Ivan's a sweet guy, but has some serious anger issues." She says as Douglass grins.

"Sounds like someone, I know."

"Oh, so you're saying that I look like a man?"

"Well..." He says playfully as Alix gasps and punches his arm playfully.

"Shut up!" She says as they laughed. Their laughter was cut short as the butterfly flies into the rugged paper in Ivan's hands and infects it as Ivan suddenly stood up straight, and a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of his face as he glared.

_"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."_ Hawkmoth says in Ivan's brain as the bulky teen smirked.

"Is he okay? He has just been standing there, staring at nothing for a full minute." Alix says as Douglass shrugs.

"Don't know. Let's see." He says as he walks over to Ivan. "Um, hey, Ivan. Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Douglas asked.

"Okay, Hawkmoth," Ivan suddenly says as Douglass took a few steps back and watched in shock as Ivan's body glowed with dark energy, and soon enough, Ivan had transformed into a big muscular gray rock golem with glowing green eyes.

**"Kim!"** The rock monster roars as Douglass gulps in fear at the sight of him.

"I think that's a no then."

"Douglass, look out!" Alix screams as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away just as Ivan ran past them.

"What just happened?!"

"Don't know, don't care! What is important is that we get the hell out of here!" Alix says as she started to run, but was stopped by Douglass.

"Alix! Wait! Look!" Douglass says while pointing the front gates as they could see Master Fu standing there with a calm expression, seemingly not noticing the giant rock monster heading his way. "That confused old man is about to get trampled by Ivan! We got to help him!" He says while running off as Alix groans.

"And, he calls me reckless? Wait up!" Alix shouted as she chases after her friend.

* * *

"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?"

"Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections."

"Excellent, Adrien," Nathalie says with a proud look on her face as Adrien sighs in boredom.

After getting caught by Natalie, Adrien has been forced to go back into his house as he resumed his homeschooling with his father's assistant. While Nathalie was busy looking for the next question, Adrien looked out the window and wondered how life would be like in the real world, going to a real school and hanging out with real friends and not just his dad's coworkers, but sadly that dream would have to remain a fantasy, as long as his dad had anything to say about it.

"Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?" A man says while walking into the room as Nathalie nodded. A feeling of dread hits Adrien's body like a tidal wave as the young man slowly looks up to his father, who gave his son a stern look as Adrien flinches and looks down. Adrien's father is a tall man with combed-back light blond hair, blue eyes, and wears black-framed silver glasses. His outfit is consists of a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie, red dress pants, and white shoes. On his middle finger was a silver band ring. His name is Gabriel Agreste.

"You are NOT going to school. I already told you."

"Bu father-"

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world."

"It's not dangerous, Father! I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?"

"Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be your son!" That's what Adrien wanted to say, but the young teen kept his mouth shut as he knew talking with his father isn't going to work...it never does.

"Continue." With nothing left to say, Gabriel left the room. Nathalie gave a concerned look to Adrien as he was shaking, and tears leaked down his face.

"We can leave it there for today if you have-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Adrien runs to his room and locks it as he cries on his bed. Back at school, we see Marinette reading at the library as she remembered her passed morning. So far, things weren't exactly going in her favor as she lost all of her dad's macaron's saving that old man from being run over by a car, and having her seat stolen by Chloe didn't exactly make things better.

Luckily things weren't all bad as she managed to make a new friend with a girl named Alya. She seemed nice, albeit she does have a rather odd obsession with superheroes, but she wasn't so bad. Marinette thought to herself just as the ground shook, sending her and Alya to the floor. The girls quickly got back up as they rushed over to the security cameras to see what was going on, and to their surprise, they saw a giant rock golem smashing everything in its sight.

**"Kim!"** The rock monster screams.

"What's going? He had Ivan's voice." Marinette says, clearly confused from the situation as Alya's face brightens.

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! How cool is that?" Alya says as Marinette gave her a bewildered look. Alya is a 13-year-old Martinique Creole-French girl with hazel colored eyes and a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. Her hair wavy and reddish-brown ombré, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. She wears black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side. Her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey, look! A couple of crazy kids are going to fight that monster!" A teen says as Marinette turned her head to the security camera, and her face paled as she saw her little brother and Alix running towards the monster.

"Huh? I wonder who they are." Alya says.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Marinette screams in terror as she took off.

"Oh, no. Where am I? I'm just a confused old man, and I have no idea what's going on." Master Fu says with an overdramatic tone as Stoneheart reaches him, and was about to stomp him when suddenly Douglass and Alix came in as they tackled the old man to the ground and shielded him from the villain's wrath. Stoneheart walks right past them, not caring about anything, except getting revenge on Kim.

"Hey, are you okay, sir?" Douglass asked as he and Alix helped the man stand up

"Did we push you too hard?" Alix asked worriedly as Master Fu smiled.

"Don't worry, young ones. I'm alright." He says as they sighed in relief. "I'm sorry that you have to risk your life's to save me. As an old man, I tend to get lost in my own little world from time to time."

"It's alright. Just be more aware of your surroundings." Douglass says as Master Fu nodded.

"DOUGLASS!" Marinette screams as she ran out of the school with Alya following close behind. Douglass didn't have time to react as Marinette grabs him and hugs him tightly against her chest. "I'm so glad you're okay! How are you feeling? Did Ivan hurt you? Do you have any broken bones?" She asked rapidly, not noticing her brother's face turning blue as he struggled to breathe.

"He will if you don't stop hugging him like that!" Alix shouted worriedly as Marinette blinks and noticed what she was doing as she lets him go.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" The older Dupain-Cheng sibling apologized as Douglass panted, but caught his breath as he gave his sister a thumbs up.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Douglass says reassuringly as Marinette smiles before glaring at him as she pulled on his ear.

"Douglass Dupain-Cheng! How could you do something so stupid and reckless?! You could've been killed!" She screams as Douglass winces from both the ear pulling and her yelling.

"I'm sorry, but that man would've been crushed if Alix and I haven't reached him in time!" Douglass says while pointing at Master Fu, who was remaining silent throughout the whole conversation as he walked up to Marinette and gave her an apologetic look.

"Apologies, young one. I didn't mean to put your brother's life in danger. It was all my fault." He says while bowing his head as Marinette's face softens.

"It's okay, sir. It wasn't your fault, Douglass is always doing stuff like this from time to time." She says as Master Fu gave Douglass an intrigued look.

"Really? You don't say." He says as Douglass nodded.

"Yep, ever since I was a little kid, I always liked helping people. So, when I grow up, I plan to become a police officer." Douglass says as Master Fu nodded and turned to Alix. "And what about you?" He asked as Alix shrugs.

"Just like Douglass says, I couldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, someone had to keep an eye for him just in case he gets into trouble." She says while placing her arm over his shoulder casually as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Hey, that's my line!" He says as she laughed.

"Well, It has been nice knowing all of you, and thank you, kids, again for saving me. Farewell." Master Fu says as he walked away, but not before discreetly placing two Miraculous Boxes on Douglass and Alix's backpack.

"Well, today sure was exciting, and since school is canceled, I'm thinking of going home and-" Douglass didn't get to finish his sentence as his sister grabbed him by his collar.

"Oh, no, you don't! You're still in trouble, young man! Just wait until mom and dad hear about this!" Marinette says before turning to Alya. "It's been nice knowing you, Alya, but I have to go home and punish my little brother." She says as Alya nodded.

"It's fine. Besides, I have to get coverage on that supervillain. See you tomorrow!" Alya says before running off to chase after Stoneheart.

"Yeah, I'm going to bounce too. See you later, Douglass." Alix says as she was about to walk away, but was stopped by Marinette.

"No, you don't, young lady! You're getting punished as well!"

"Why am I getting punished?! I'm not even part of the family!" Alix whines as Marinette drags them towards Tom and Sabine's bakery.

"Not yet," Marinette says with a smirk as the preteens grumbled.

* * *

Soft sobs could be heard from the inside of Adrien's room as a loud rumbling sound caught the boy's attention, and he went to investigate. Wiping his tears away, Adrien looked out the window and was surprised to see a giant rock monster barreling past the police like a raging rhino! Quickly rushing back into his room, Adrien turned on the TV, which showed an image of Stoneheart ramping throughout the city.

_"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain! The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control. Is there anyone that can save us from this catastrophe?"_ A news reporter says as Adrien looks troubled.

"This is not good," Adrien says just as the Miraculous Box fell out of his backpack and landed in front of him as he glanced at it curiously. "Huh, what's this doing here?" Adrien says as he grabbed the box and opened it. We then cut back at Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, where we see Douglass and Alix sitting on Marinette's bed as they waited for their punishment.

"You know, I just realized something. This is the first time that we got in trouble because of you." Alix says with a smirk as Douglass rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I got us in trouble because we saved a man's life from a rock monster, while you got us in trouble for scratching Katherine's eyes out."

"Touché." She says just as the Miraculous Box fell out of her backpack and landed near her feet. "Hmmm? What's that?" Alix says while grabbing the small box as she stared at it quizzically.

"Don't know. It looks like a jewelry box." Douglass says as he leans against his backpack, and the Miraculous Box fell out. "What the? Hey, I have one too!" Douglass says as he grabbed the box.

"Okay, this is getting weird. We both have the same box, and we don't know where it came from." Alix says as she stares at her box curiously. "Should we open it?"

"I don't know. What if there's something dangerous inside?" Douglass asked nervously as Alix placed her hand over his.

"How about we open our boxes together, and if its something bad, then we'll tell Marinette, and she'll tell us what to do. Deal?" She says as Douglass blushes from the hand-holding, but nodded.

"I really hate the first day of school," Marinette says while watching the news nervously as she looks down and saw the Miraculous Box. "Huh? What's this doing here?" Marinette says as she grabbed the box and opened it as her brother and Alix did the same, and they all yelped in surprise as 3 bright glows illuminated the whole room, and Douglass leaped over to Alix's side to protect her instinctively as the glow subdued, and we see 3 small creatures floating in the air.

The first creature resembles a white wolf as he is 4 inches tall with blue eyes, pointy white ears, and small fangs. He has a tiny body with a large head, white fur, and a long bushy tail. His name is Lupus, the Kwami of Sound.

The second creature resembles a bunny as she is 4 inches tall with blue eyes, long white ears with rounded tips with light blue inner ears, two top front teeth with a gap in between them, and two whiskers on her cheeks. She has a tiny white body, neck, a pair of white arms and legs, a white round head, and a fluffy rounded tail. Her name is Fluff, the Kwami of Time.

The third creature resembles a ladybug as she is 4 inches tall with a large head and tiny body. She has dark blue eyes, light freckles on her cheeks, two antennas, a short tail with three tips aligned vertically, and a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head. Her name is Tiki, the Kwami of Creation.

"Whoa," Alix says in amazement, not believing what she was seeing as the Kwami's smiled warmly at the shocked teens.

"Back off!" Douglass says as he rummages through his backpack and pulls out a stapler as he points it at the Kwami's threateningly. "I have a stapler, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He shouted as the floating creatures look more amused, then threaten by his statement.

"Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A...a mouse? A...a bug-mouse!" Marinette says as she looks over at her brother and screams. "Aah! There are more of them!" Marinette shouted panickily as she ran over to her brother and Alix, and stood in front of them as she grabbed her pillow. "Guys, run! I'll hold them off!" She says while waving her pillow around as Tiki flew in front of her and smiled at her patiently.

"Everything's okay! You don't have to be scared!"

"Aah! Bug mouse talks!"

"I think you're making things worse, red." Lupus says as Tiki gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't see you helping!" She says as Fluff zips around the room excitedly.

"Whoa, where am I? What time is it? Am I back in the dinosaur era again? I hate that place. I'm so glad Plagg killed them all. Speaking off, where is he? If Tiki is here, he's not that far off, and I have a score to settle with him. Oh, hello. Who are you? What's your name?" Fluff asked while grabbing various items from Marinette and Douglass's shared room before stopping as she levitated in front of Alix's face.

"Uh, Alix." The girl answered awkwardly as Fluff beams.

"Hi, Alix! My name is Fluff! Nice to meet you." She says as Lupus rubs his temples.

"Fluff, please calm down. You're scaring the kids." He says while pointing at Marinette, who was crushing Douglass in a tight hug in fear.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here? And can you please let me go so I can breathe?" Douglass asked his sister in annoyance as Marinette blushes in embarrassment and lets him go.

"Sorry."

**[With Adrien]**

What the!?" Adrien exclaims as he covered his eyes from the bright glow, and a tiny cat-like creature appeared. The creature resembles a black cat as he is 4 inches tall with green eyes, small ears, two cat incisors, a long tail, and three blue whiskers on his forehead and cheeks. His name is Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction.

"No way...like the genie of the lamp!" Adrien exclaimed excitedly as Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I met him once. So he grants wishes? Big deal! I'm way more personable! Hi, I'm Plagg. Nice to meet you." Plagg says as he stared at his new environment with a cat-like fascination. "Ooh, swanky..." He says while flying over to the foosball table.

"No! Don't touch that!" Adrien says while trying to grab him, but Plagg easily avoided him and flew upstairs. "Come back here!"

"Ohh! So shiny!" Plagg says while staring at one of Adrien's arcade machines. "Can you eat this?" The small feline asked as he licks it, and pulled back in disgust. "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?" Plagg asked as he flew off, and Adrien chases after him.

**[Back with Marinette, Douglass, and Alix]**

"Who are you? What are you?" Marinette asked, feeling a little less scared as Tiki flew in front of her.

"Listen, Kids. I know this may seem strange for you, so let me explain. My name is Tiki, and I'm a Kwami." Tiki says with her usual happy smile.

"My name is Lupus, and I'm a Kwami as well." Lupus says lazily as Fluff pops in.

"My name is Fluff, and I am also a Kwami!" FLuff cheerfully says as Marinette and the others blinked slowly at their introductions.

"Uh, okay, hello. What do you want?"

"Each of you has been chosen to bear the power of the Miraculous. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have been chosen to wear the Earrings of the Ladybug, which grants you the power of Creation." Tiki says while handing her a pair of black earrings.

"Douglass Dupain-Cheng, you have been chosen to wear the Amulet of the White Wolf, which grants you the power of Sonic Howling." Lupus says while handing him a black amulet with a large "W" engraved on it, and it's held together by a gold chain.

"Alix Kubdel, you have been chosen to have the Pocket Watch of the Rabbitt, which grants you the power of Time," Fluff says as she gives Alix a silver pocket watch with a circular pattern engraved on the cover.

"Whoa, wicked," Alix says while grabbing the pocket watch as she inspects it.

"So, wait. Are you telling me that if I wear this, I will get superpowers?" Douglass asked excitedly as Lupus nodded.

"Yep!" Lupus says with a playful smirk as he zips around him. "All you have to do is put on the amulet and say, Lupus! Howl On!, when you want to transform and, Lupus! Howl Out!, when you want to de-transform." Lupus explains as Douglass beams.

"Cool! So you mention something about my power being Sonic Howling?"

"Yes. To activate your power, just say, Lunar Blessing!, and you will be able to send out a sonic roar that could level cities! But be careful because once you use it, you will change back in 10 minutes." Lupus warns as Douglass nodded.

"Sonic screaming? That's so badass! What's my power?" Alix asked Fluff, who smiled at her.

"You'll get the power to create portals in time. You can go forward and backward in time for up to 30 seconds. To summon your power, just say, Burrow!."

"Wicked." Alix says with a grin as Fluff suddenly grew serious and looks her dead in the eye.

"But be warned because messing with time can be a serious thing, and once you use it, you will be forced to change back in 10 minutes. So only use it when it's absolutely necessary." She says as Alix stared at her wide-eyed before nodding. "Good. To activate your power, just say, Fluff! Clockwise!, to change back, just say, Fluff! Counter Clockwise!."

"Got it."

**[Back with Adrien]**

"I got you!" Adrien says as he finally managed to catch Plagg and stared at him confusedly. "I still don't know what you're doing here." He says as Plagg sighs.

"Look, I'm a Kwami. With the help of you're Miraculous, which is your ring by the way, I can grant you superpowers. Yours is the power of Destruction, got it?" Plagg asked as all he got was a confused shrug. "Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor." Adrien says as Plagg gasped, and flies out of his hands.

"Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter."

**[Back with Marinette, Douglass, and Alix]**

"Wait, wait, wait, this is going a little bit too fast! I can't be a superhero, and neither can they! We're just children!" Marinette shouted as Tiki shakes her head.

"Like, I said before, Marinette, you have all been chosen to become guardians of Paris. Whether your young or not, it doesn't matter because Paris needs you guys." Tiki says as Marinette groans, but reluctantly put on her earrings.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

**[Back with Adrien]**

"But I'm stuck here! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!" Adrien says as Plagg landed on his shoulder.

"No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." Plagg says as Adrien stares at his ring, and with a newfound determination, he had made his decision.

**[Back with Marinette, Douglass, and Alix]**

"As the Ladybug, it's your job to break the object that the Akumatized victim holds most dear, and capture the Akuma," Tiki explains to Marinette as Douglass and Alix walked over to them with their Kwami's flying behind them.

"Does the Akuma happen to look like a black butterfly by any chance?" Douglass asked as Tiki gave him a surprised look.

"Uh, well, yes. But how did you know that?"

"Alix and I saw a butterfly fly into a piece of crumpled paper that Ivan was holding before he turned into that monster."

"Yeah, it was really weird," Alix says as a lightbulb appeared above Marinette's head.

"That's must be where the Akuma is!" She deduced as Tiki beams and nodded.

"See you're getting the hang of this already, and you haven't even transformed yet!"

"Uh, right. Anyway, what's my superpower?" Marinette asked as she was still apprehensive about becoming a superhero and dragging her brother, and Alix into this, but she is not going to lie and say that she isn't getting quite excited about this.

"By saying, Lucky Charm!, you will have the power to create an object that will help you in battle. And, when you say, Miraculous Ladybug!, and throw the object in the air, you will have the power to send a swarm of ladybugs that fixes all of the mess that the Akumatized villain had caused."

"Or you, depending on how destructive you are in battle." Lupus says with a grin as Tiki glares at him.

"You shush!" She hisses before turning to Marinette. "And, you also have the power the capture the Akuma, and purify it."

"Hey, why does she have more powers than us?" Alix asked, annoyed as Tiki smiles weakly.

"Well, technically, she only has one superpower. The Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug are two powers in one. And capturing the Akuma is not really a superpower, it's more like a job she has to do." Tiki explains to Alix before turning to Marinette. "You must use this power wisely because once you use it-"

"I will change back in 10 minutes?" Marinette asked rhetorically as Tiki nodded with a smile.

"You're learning fast! Now to transform, just say, Tiki! Spots On!, and to change back, just say, Tiki! Spots Off!."

"Spots On?" Marinette asked as Tiki flew into one of her earrings and activated it. "Whoa! What's going on?!" She screams as a red/black glow covered her body, and soon enough, she had transformed!

Marinette was now wearing a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. She also wears a red mask with 5 black spots in an asymmetrical design, and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with 5 black spots in a quincunx pattern, and her hair is tied up by red ribbons, and she has a red yo-yo that was wrapped around her waist by a red string.

"Whoa, sis. Nice costume." Douglass says as Marinette checks herself in the mirror, and noticed that her hair has become a slightly darker shade of blue. "Ok, now it's my turn, I guess."

"What? Wait!"

"Lupus! Howl On!"

"This is going to be fun!" Lupus says as he flew into his amulet and activate it. Douglass laughs as a blue glow covered his body, and soon enough, he had transformed!

Douglass was now wearing a white skintight bodysuit with a blue mask that covers half his face, matching blue gloves with claws in his fingertips, and blue combat boots. He also has wolf-like yellow eyes, fake wolf ears that are attached to his head, snow-white hair, small fangs, and a real, long white bushy tail. His amulet was now blue with a large paw print engraved on it, and it's held together by a white chain. His transformation sequence is a mix between Adrien's and Alya's.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Douglass says before freezing as he felt something move behind him. "Wait a minute. Is this a tail? Why do I have a tail? And what happened to my hair?" He asked while staring himself in the mirror as he touched his tail and inspected his hair.

"Don't know, but you look cute with white hair, and the tail is not bad either." Alix says while giving him a wink as he blushed. "Fluff! Clockwise!" Alix says as Fluff flew into her pocket watch, and a white glow covered Alix's body as she transformed!

Alix was now wearing a baby blue/white skintight bodysuit that has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached. She was wearing a mask that is blue at the top and white at the bottom, and it has small sapphire-colored circles at the corners, and fake white rabbit ears, which have a black lining and are baby blue on the insides. She also had pockets on her stomach to keep her Miraculous in. Speaking of which, her Miraculous is now blue with a white design in the center with 5 black circles, and on top, it has a blue cone. And finally attached to her back was a white umbrella that is baby blue on the inside and has a white handle. Her transformation sequence is the same as her future self.

"Wicked! Check me out, Douglass! I look great! Although the bunny ears do look kind of ridiculous, though." Alix muses while inspecting herself in the mirror, not noticing Douglass staring at her with a large blush on his face. Seeing this Marinette, smacked him in the back of his head as she glares at him sternly.

"Don't stare at her like that!" Marinette whispered angrily to her little brother as Douglass grins nervously.

_"We have breaking news! It seems that Stoneheart is heading towards the Montparnasse Tower, and the police are helpless to stop him! The monster seems to be unstoppable!" _The transformed teens looked over at the TV in shock as they watched Stoneheart charging through the police with ease, and even managed to break someone's arm! What was even worse was that they saw Alya following the monster on her bike.

"Alya?"

"Seems like your new friend has a death wish, why is she chasing after Ivan anyway?" Alix asked as Marinette sighs exhaustedly.

"She has a thing for superheroes and supervillains."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing, we need to help her," Douglass says as the girls nodded.

**[Back with Adrien]**

"...And, say, Plagg! Claws out!, And that's how you transform." Plagg explains as Adrien nodded.

"Got it. Plagg! Claws Out!"

"No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg shouted worriedly before being sucked into his Miraculous as Adrien transformed!

Adrien was now wearing a textured black skintight bodysuit with a golden bell around his neck that is connected to a zipper. He wears a black mask, matching black gloves that have claws on his fingertips, a long belt that is wrapped around his waist and acts like a tail, and black combat boots. Adrien also has cat-like green eyes, long untamed blonde hair that covers his ears, fake black cat ears that are attached to his head, and a black ring with a green paw print on its face.

"Cool," Adrien says as he checked himself in the mirror, before glancing at an opened window as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

"Ok, so how do we get there? I'm pretty sure they won't let 3 costumed kids on the bus." Douglass says as he and the others were standing on the Dupain-Cheng's balcony.

"Well, we have special powers, and, apparently, I have this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" Marinette grabs her yo-yo as she twirled it around and throws it at a gargoyle. Experimenting, Marinette pulls the yo-yo, and it whisks her away to the other side as she screamed the whole way.

"Sis!" Douglass yelled, worried for his sister as Alix narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Let's go after her!" Alix says as she bends down and leaps 30 feet into the air! "Whoo! This is awesome!" She yells as she landed on the other side of the building and continued jumping. Following her lead, Douglass crouches down as he leaped in the air and landed on a roof of a building. Douglass noted that he didn't jump as high as Alix, but he seems to be agile enough to travel by himself.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Adrien says while using his new weapon, a staff, to act as a tightrope between two buildings.

"Look out!" A female voice ran out as Adrien looks up, and yelps as Marinette falls into his arms and accidentally got tied up by her yo-yo.

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." He says with a smirk as Marinette blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." She says as Douglass, and Alix appeared.

"Don't worry, sis! We're here to-" Douglass says before stopping in his tracks as he saw the predicament that his sister was stuck in. "What's going on here?"

"Do we need to give you guys some privacy?" Alix asked teasingly as both teens blushed.

"I-It isn't what it looks like! This was an accident!" Marinette says as Douglass helped free them.

"Girl, I know, I was just teasing you." She says as Marinette glares at her.

"I bet your my partners that my Kwami told about. My name is Chat Noir. And you?"

"The name's Bunnix," Alix says with a confident smirk on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you." He says before turning to Marinette, who was busy trying to free her yo-yo from Chat Noir staff. "And you are?"

"Me? I'm Ma-" She says before wincing as she pulls the yo-yo, and it hits Chat Noir, causing Bunnix to laugh. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She says as Chat Noir rubs his head.

"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." He said, not really angry at being hit with her yo-yo as Douglass decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is White Loup. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, kitty." He says while shaking his hand.

"Likewise, bushy tail." Chat Noir says as the ground shook, and a building was destroyed.

"Oh, yeah. There's a bad guy around, kind of forgot about that." Bunnix says as she and Chat Noir started running.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Marinette screams as Chat Noir uses his staff to reach the top of the building, while Bunnix simply jumps over it.

"To save Paris, right." Chat Noir says as they disappeared.

"Well, they're gone. Come on, Mari. We should go after them and make sure they don't get hurt." He says as Marinette sighs, but reluctantly pulls out her yo-yo as she grabbed her brother and swung away. We cue to Parc des Princes, where we see Kim and his classmates finishing P.E., but then Stoneheart shows up as he landed behind them and roared.

**"Kim!"** Stoneheart screams as everyone ran to safety, except for Kim, who was paralyzed with fear. Stoneheart grins as he reached out to grab him when suddenly Bunnix showed up as she grabbed Kim and jumps off. Stoneheart growls as he tried to chase after them, but a long metal staff stops him in his tracks.

"Hey! It's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you!" Chat Noir says while landed in front of Ivan, who glared at him.

**"I guess you're talking about yourself,"** Stoneheart says as he tries to smash the small feline, but Chat Noir easily avoided his attacks.

_"Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. And, it seems that the Rabbitt Miraculous has been activated as well. I don't really need her Miraculous, but you can never have enough. Stoneheart, grab her Miraculous as well! It's the pocket watch on her front pocket!"_ Hawkmoth says to Ivan, who nodded as he went past Chat Noir and headed straight towards Bunnix.

"There, you're safe now. No need to thank me, I was just doing my job." Bunnix grins before frowning confusedly as Kim suddenly ran off screaming. "What's his deal?" A large shadow covered her tiny body as she looks up and saw Stoneheart glaring at her. "Oh, hello, there. You won't hit a girl, would you?" Bunnix says as Ivan rears back his fist, and she gulps. "I guess that's a no."

"Hey!" Chat Noir says as he jumps in, extending his pole, and smacks him hard enough to send Ivan to the floor. "Don't you know it is rude to gang up on a lady?" Stoneheart growls in anger as his body glowed green, and he grows bigger.

"Oh, that is so unfair!" Bunnix says as Stoneheart swats Chat Noir away and threw a punch at Alix. Bunnix prepared herself to jump when suddenly Marinette and White Loup came in as Douglass grabbed Alix, and Marinette swung them to safety.

_"The White Wolf Miraculous has been activated as well? Oh, well, the more, the merrier. Stoneheart grab his Miraculous as well! It's the amulet around his neck!"_ Hawkmoth says as Stoneheart nodded.

**"Got it, Hawkmoth."**

"Oh, hello there. Nice of you to drop in." Bunnix quipped as White Loup gave her a deadpanned look.

"We became superheroes for about 5 minutes, and you already got in trouble," Douglass says exasperatedly as Alix shrugs.

"What can I say? Danger is attracted to me." Bunnix says as White Loup sighs.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how my life would've turned out if I've never met you." He says as Bunnix rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that you will be bored without me."

"True." He says as Chat Noir landed next to them.

"How about instead of flirting with each other, you help me fight against that behemoth?" He asked before running off as the teens blushed.

"R-Right, let's go, White Loup!" Bunnix says as Douglass nodded and reached over to grab his weapon...only to grab a fistful of air.

"What the? Wait a minute, I don't have a weapon!" White Loup says while searching his pockets frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you get an umbrella, my sister gets a yo-yo, and that guy gets a staff, but I have nothing! How am I going to fight that thing without summoning my superpower? Sis, what do we do?" He asked Marinette, who was frozen in fear as she saw Chat Noir being overwhelmed by Stoneheart.

"I can't do this, I'm not going to be able to do it." She says while hugging herself as Stoneheart grabs a net and throws it at Alya, who was filming the whole event on the other side of the stadium as time seemed slow down and White Loup narrows his eyes in determination as he began sprinting towards Alya. Everyone watched in shock as Douglass claws extended 5 times their length, and he slashed the net apart, saving Alya as White Loup glanced down at his claws in awe.

"Whoa! My weapon is my claws?" Douglass says while staring at his claws as Alya stares at him in shock.

"Wicked!" Alix says as she ran towards him and grabs her umbrella. "Run along, miss. We don't want you caught in the crossfire again." She says as Alya nodded and ran to safety. "How about you use your new claws, and let's tag team this guy!" She says as Douglass smirked.

"Don't mind if I do!" White Loup says as he ran towards Ivan on all fours and slashes him...only for Ivan to grow even bigger as Alix winced.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that every time you hit Stoneheart, he gets bigger?"

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN VALUABLE INFORMATION TO KNOW EARLIER!" He yells as Stoneheart lifts his foot to stomp him, but Bunnix saves him as she blocks his attack with her umbrella.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She says as Chat Noir ran between Ivan's legs and used his staff to trip him.

"Uh, clumsy girl? I little help here!" Chat Noir screams as he runs into battle again.

At first, Marinette was unsure about fighting against that giant rock creature, but after watching her little brother, Alix, and that Chat Noir guy fight against Stoneheart with so much bravery in their hearts, it inspired her to take action! Chat Noir groans in pain as Stoneheart managed to grab him and was squeezing the life out of him. Luckily, Marinette came in as she wrapped her yo-yo around Ivan's legs and pulled, causing Stoneheart to fall down as he lets go of Chat Noir.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" Marinette says as everyone regrouped.

"Nice quip, sis." White Loup says as Chat Noir gave him and Marinette a surprised look.

"You two are brother and sister?" He asked as Marinette glares at Douglass.

"White Loup! Secret identities, remember?" She hisses as White Loup rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, because we're the only siblings in all of Paris." He says sarcastically.

"Enough, chit-chatting! It's time to fight!" Bunnix says while gripping her umbrella tightly as Chat Noir smirked.

"Couldn't agree more!" He says as they started running, but were pulled back by Marinette and White Loup.

"Easy there, guys. Don't you remember that fighting won't work against that guy?" Douglass asked as Marinette nodded.

"White Loup is right. We need to come up with a different strategy."

"Like what?" Chat Noir asked as Marinette deflated.

"Uhhh...I don't know."

"What if we use our superpowers?" White Loup suggested as Chat Noir grins.

"Good idea, bushy tail. Cataclysm!" He yells as his ring finger was now fused with destructive energy.

"Ooh, trippy. What does it do?" Alix asked.

"Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch."

"Awesome!" The pre-teens say as Marinette scoffs.

"I don't need a superpower to destroy anything." She says as Chat Noir stares at his hand curiously, before eyeing the destroyed net as he touched it. "No, don't do that!"

"What are you doing?! Why waste your power like that?" White Loup asked, but Chat Noir didn't hear him as he was too busy staring at the disintegrated net in shock/amazement.

"Cool! It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rumble!" Chat Noir then charges at Ivan, ignoring his teammate's protest.

"I should be annoyed by him, but that was a good pun." White Loup says.

"What if his powers work differently then ours? Maybe, he can use it how many times he wants." Alix says as Chat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart and landed on his leg.

"Cataclysm!" The feline hero yells as he waited for the villain to turn to dust...but nothing happened.

"Or maybe not." White Loup says.

"Uh-oh. I guess I get only one shot to use my superpower." Chat Noir says as Stoneheart throws him off, and he landed next to his team.

"And, now you only got 10 minutes left before you change back. Didn't your Kwami explain anything to you?" Marinette asked sternly as Chat Noir rubs his head sheepishly.

"I guess I was too excited about my new life." He says as White Loup facepalms.

"Eh, it's okay. I would've done the same thing too." Bunnix says.

"And, that's why I have to look after you, and apparently him as well." White Loup as Chat Noir scoffs.

"I don't need a babysitter. Besides it's obvious that I'm a lot older than both of you, so it should be me who is in charge of you."

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to a guy who wears a bell around his neck without feeling embarrassed whatsoever," Douglass says while jiggling his bell as Chat Noir gave him an annoyed look. Alix giggles in the background.

"Guys, please. I need to focus!" Marinette says as the group stopped arguing. "Besides, I think it's my turn to use my superpower. Lucky Charm!" She yells as she throws her yo-yo in the air, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they created...

"A wrench? What am I supposed to do with this?" Marinette says as she grabbed the ladybug colored wrench.

"Remember what Tiki said. She said that your lucky charm can summon an object that will help you in battle. Maybe you need to figure out a way to use it." White Loup says as Marinette nodded understandingly.

"And you better do it fast because here comes Stoneheart!" Bunnix says while pointing at the rock monster, who was slowly making his way towards them. Marinette hums as she looks around the stadium, and her lucky vision highlighted Chat Noir, Bunnix, the big wrench, the water valve, and finally, her brother.

"I have an idea! Bunnix, use your superpower to reach that valve over there in exactly 15 seconds, and open it with this." She says while handing her the wrench as Bunnix nodded.

"On it! Burrow!" Alix yells as she summons a time portal and jumps through it.

"Quick, we don't have a lot of time!" Marinette says as she wraps up Chat Noir with her yo-yo. "Don't resist. Trust me!" The feline superhero didn't have time to react as she throws him towards Stoneheart.

"This girl is crazy!" He screams as Stoneheart grabs him.

"Okay, White Loup, use your Lunar Blessing on Stoneheart, but aim it toward the ground." Douglass nodded, trusting his big sister, as Marinette grabbed him by his shoulders and turns him over to Stoneheart. "Wait for it...wait for it..." She says as a time portal appeared beside the water valve, and Bunnix jumps out. Not wasting time, Alix opened the water valve with her wrench, and water gushed out. "Now!"

"Lunar Blessing!" Douglass yells as he took a deep breath and roared.

Everyone, minus Stoneheart since he doesn't have ears, covered their ears in pain as giant white soundwaves came out of Douglass's mouth, and the sheer power of his yell broke apart the ground and caused the pipes below to burst open as Stoneheart was sprayed with high pressurized water. Stoneheart roars in discomfort as he covered his face and accidentally drops the crumpled paper that was in his clenched hand. Seeing this, White Loup stopped screaming as he races after the akumatized object, and slashed it apart as the Akuma flew away.

"And, that's lady and gentleman is how you save the day." White Loup says as Ivan lets go of Chat Noir and turned back to normal.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome!" Chat Noir says in awe as everyone regrouped.

"Nice plan, wonder bug. You really saved the day." Bunnix says.

"Couldn't have said better myself. You were awesome out there, sis!" White Loup says as Marinette blushes at the praises.

"You were incredible out there, miss. You did it!" Chat Noir says as Marinette shakes her head.

"No, we all did it. As a team."

"Pound it!" The teens yell as they shared a fist pump, and their Miraculous beeps, signaling that they only 8 minutes left before they change back.

"We should get going. Our identities must remain a secret." Marinette says as Chat Noir bows.

"Farewell, my lady. And, see you later, carrottop. You too, bushy tail." He says with a grin as everyone rolled their eyes at his nicknames. "Let's do this again sometime!" He screams as he runs out of the stadium.

"Not too soon, I hope." Marinette mumbles.

"Agreed." White Loup says as Alix shrugs.

"I don't know about that, he seems fun." She says as Douglass rolls his eyes.

"Only because he's the male version of you, except even more reckless." He says as Alix gives him a sly look.

"Aw, don't be jealous, my little wolf. You know, I only have eyes for you." She says while batting her eyes as Douglass blushed.

"What!?" He yells as Bunnix laughs.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your face! It's so red!" She says, before laughing even more as Douglass glares at her.

"That's enough, kids," Marinette says with an amused smile on her face as she walks over to Ivan. "Hey, are you okay?" Ivan says nothing as Marinette spotted a piece of paper on the ground and picks it up as she reads it. "You don't even have the guts to tell Myléne you lover her, wuss."

"Aw, poor guy. Why would Kim-I mean that kid do that to you?" Alix asked as Ivan looks away with a glare.

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." He says as Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that."

"Yeah, man. I'm pretty sure this Kim guy was just playing around, but even if he wasn't, you shouldn't let him get into your head like that." White Loup says as Marinette nodded.

"He's right. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.

"Hey, how did you know my name, miss?" Ivan asked as Marinette panics.

"Um, well, you see-"

"We overheard a couple of your classmates yell your name earlier," Bunnix says as Ivan nodded understandingly. Marinette sighs in relief as she turns around to walk away when suddenly Alya shows up out of nowhere and points her camera in her face.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you all get your powers? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh..."

"The name's White Loup. The guy that left is named Chat Noir, and this is Bunnix." Douglass says while pointing at Alix, who waved. "And she is called..." White Loup trails off as he didn't know what to call Marinette.

"Uh...Ladybug! Call me, Ladybug." Marinette says with a soft smile on her face as she swung her yo-yo and took off.

"Don't worry, miss. We will answer all of your questions later, but for now, we need to run. Let's go, Bunnix."

"But I wanted to have an interview." She says as her pocket watch beeped. Signaling that she only has 5 minutes left.

"Now." He stressed as Alix pouted, but nodded as she grabbed Douglass's hand and they jumped off.

"So, awesome!" Alya says as the superheroes disappeared.

* * *

_"So, thanks to his amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" _

"We did it, Tiki!" Marinette says as she and Douglass relaxed in their shared room with their Kwamis as they watched the news, which showed an image of them fighting against Stoneheart.

"You see! I told you that you were up to it!" Tiki says as Douglass nodded.

"I have to agree with Tiki, you were a natural out there, sis." He says as Marinette smiles.

"Thanks, bro. You weren't too bad yourself." She says while ruffling his hair.

"Oh, I can't wait for our next mission! I wonder what bad guy we'll fight next." He says as Lupus smirked.

"Won't it be cool if the next villain we fight is a giant lava monster that shoots lava out like a canon?"

"Oh, that will be so cool!" Douglass says as he and Lupus shared a fist bump.

"They seem to be getting along," Marinette says as Tiki sweatdropped.

"A little too well, now we have two Lupus's." Tiki groans.

"Kids! Dinner time!" Their mother yelled as the Dupain-Cheng siblings ran downstairs, while their Kwamis stayed behind. We then cue to the Kubdel house, where we see Alix watching the news while lying upside down on her bed.

"Hey, bro! When's dinner going to be ready?" Alix asked as her older brother came into her room. Alix's brother is a tall 17-year-old man with chin-length reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wears glasses, an orange scar, a scarab pendant, a white shirt with a golden Eye of Horus on it, a grayish-green jacket, beige jeans, and sandals. His name is Jalil Kubdel.

"Dinner is going to be ready in 5 minutes, sis."

"Good," Alix says as she glanced at the TV, and smirked as she saw herself, as Bunnix, saving Kim. "So, what do you think of the new superheroes? Pretty cool, right?" She asked as Jalil shrugs.

"They're cool, I guess. You know, I'm not really into superheroes." Jalil says as he left.

"Whatever," Alix says while rolling her eyes as she stared at the image of White Loup saving her, and blushed slightly. "You know, I never noticed how good he looks in that outfit," Alix says as Fluff appeared above her.

"Are you in love with Douglass?" She asked innocently as Alix shrieks and falls down.

"Love!? Where did that come from? We're just friends!" She says while sitting up as Fluff scoffs.

"Come on, kid. Who are you fooling? With all of the constant flirting, it's obvious that you love each other!" She says with a big smile on her face as Alix blushed even more and covered her face with her pillow.

"We're just playing around! It wasn't anything serious!" She says, her voice muffled as Fluff rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, in the Agreste Mansion, we see Adrien watching the news as he stared at the frozen picture of Ladybug with a love-struck look on his face.

"Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug." Adrien says as Plagg suddenly zips in front of him with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Eww, what is this?" He asked as Adrien frowned.

"Seriously? My personal chef made that."

"If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more...delicate!" He says as Adrien sighs.

"Okay, what do you want?" Plagg smirked as he was about to speak when suddenly the TV blared.

_"We interrupt your program for breaking news!"_ The boys turned to the TV, not knowing that their teammates were watching as well. _"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our new superheroes, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable."_ The Kubdel family stared at the TV in shock as Alix shared a look with Fluff, before scarfing down her dinner as she raced to her room. _"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" _Back at the bakery, we see Tom comforting his wife as Douglass shared a look with Marinette, and they both ran upstairs.

"Plagg, what's going on? I thought we defeated him?" Adrien asked.

"Fluff, why is everybody turning into Stoneheart's? I thought we beat him?" Alix asked.

"Guys, we need to talk. Why is everybody turning into rock monsters? I thought you said that if we beat the akumatized victim, everything will be back to normal." Douglass says.

"Did you capture the Akuma?" Tiki, Plagg, Lupus, and Fluff asked as the kids tilted their heads confusedly.

"What's capturing the Akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked.

"An Akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"

"Oh, that's not good," Douglass says as Lupus scoffs.

"Overstatement of the year, kid. If we don't do anything soon, all of Paris will overrun by Stoneheart's!" He says as Marinette's eyes widen.

"So, that means...this is my fault? I knew it! See, Tiki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up!"

"Sis, don't say that. You were awesome out there! So, you made one mistake big deal! It's not like it is the end of the world."

"Douglass is right, and besides, this was your first time, Tiki says, trying to reassure her as she saw that Marinette was starting to panic.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up, pigtails. It wasn't your fault, it was ours. We were in so much of a rush that we didn't have time to explain everything properly."

"Yeah, so why don't I just call Alix, and we can all regroup, so we can come up with a plan. And hopefully, that Chat Noir guy will show up to help us," Douglass says while grabbing her hand, but Marinette swats his hand away.

"I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disasters all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, you guys, and everyone! White Loup, Bunnix, and Chat Noir will be better off without me!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I'm quitting!"

"So, I can't do anything without Ladybug?" Adrien asked as Plagg nodded.

"Only Ladybug has the power to capture the Akuma, and repair all damage caused by the supervillain," Plagg says.

"What do you mean we had to capture the Akuma? I thought we were only supposed to defeat Stoneheart!" Alix yells as Fluff landed on her bed.

"I'm afraid defeating the villain isn't enough. You also have to capture the Akuma and purify it, so it doesn't make more." She says as Alix groans, before slapping herself as she gained a determined look.

"Fine, then. Let's go out there and capture the Akuma!" Alix says as she was about to transform, but Fluff stops her.

"Again, it's not that simple. Only Ladybug can capture the Akuma."

"Are you serious?" Alix says, a little peeved, as she sat down on her bed.

"Quit? You can't quit! There are people out there who need us, and you're going to turn you're back at them?" Douglass asked with an incredulous look as Marinette shakes her head.

"It's not that simple, Douglass! I can't be Ladybug! I'm just a stupid, clumsy girl that is way over her head! You and the others are better off capturing the Akuma by yourselves!"

"I don't think that's possible. Only Ladybug is capable of capturing the Akuma." Tiki says as Marinette looks down, before shaking her head as she takes off one earring.

"What are you doing?" Tiki asked, alarmed.

"If Douglass and the others can't capture the Akuma then...just find another Ladybug. I told you, guys. I'm not cut out to be a superheroine." She says sadly as she reached over to grab her other earring, but Douglass stops her as he gently grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting look.

"Marinette, please don't do this. You're just overacting. Just because you made one mistake doesn't mean that we can't still fix things. We can still save Paris, but we can't do this without you...I can't do this without you. Please, for the sake of all Paris, make the right choice." Douglass pleaded as Marinette gave him a sad frown and stood up.

"I...I'm sorry, Douglass, but this is for the best," Marinette tearfully says as Douglass gave her a betrayed look.

"No, wait!" Tiki didn't have time to stop her as Marinette takes off her earring, and she disappears.

"Tiki!" Lupus screams as Douglass continued staring at his big sister.

"Marinette..." The young girl couldn't bear to see the disappointed look Douglass was giving her as she ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Douglass. I'm sorry, Tiki. I can't...I'm not strong enough." Marinette says as she sniffled and started crying.

"What do we do, kid." Lupus solemnly asked as Douglass stared at the empty spot where Marinette was with an emotionless look on his face as he sighs.

"I don't know, Lupus. I just don't know."

* * *

**And done! Man, was this chapter fun to write! I hope you guys liked the story so far, and if there's anything that you didn't like, feel free to tell me. Criticism is welcome!**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	2. Origins-Part 2

**And, new update! Sorry that it took so long to finish part 2, but I have been very busy with college lately. Also, for future reference, I decided to place Marinette and Douglass's home farther away from their school. The reason? Just because...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Hey, kid. Wake up. You're going to be late for school." Lupus says while nudging Douglass's head as he groans.

"Lupus, I'm not in the mood to go to school," Douglass mumbles while covering his head with his pillow as Lupus rolls his eyes.

"Look, kid, I know that yesterday wasn't exactly...great, but it doesn't excuse you for ditching school." Lupus says sternly as Douglass sighs and reluctantly got up from the bed as he yawned. Rubbing his eyes, Douglass took a quick peek over to Marinette's bed and saw his sister getting ready for school.

"Hey-" Douglass didn't have time to finish his sentence as Marinette quickly ran downstairs. Sighing, Douglass went to the bathroom to do his morning routine before dressing up as he walked downstairs. "Morning, Dad," Douglass greeted his father, who was busy cleaning the dishes.

"Good morning, son. Here's your breakfast." Tom says as he handed him a plate full of bacon and eggs. "Oh, and by the way, have you notice anything odd with your sister? She's being unusually quiet this morning." Tom says as Douglass glanced over at his sister, who was eating her breakfast solemnly as he sighs.

"It's nothing, Dad. She's just upset over the Stoneheart issue. Speaking of which, do you mind if I turned on the news to see what's going on?"

"Go, right ahead," Tom says as Douglass sat next to Marinette, and grabs the remote as he turns on the TV.

_"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. The police have cordoned off the area." _The news reporter says, updating Paris with the Stoneheart issue as the camera shows various clips of people turning into Stonehearts and being frozen in place. The news reporter is a middle-aged woman with pale skin, brown eyes, and vibrant, short, fuchsia hair. She wears an indigo blouse with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet shirt with white accents. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes. Her name is Nadja Chamack.

The camera then pans over to Mayor André Bourgeois, who was in the middle of a press conference with officer Roger Raincomprix standing behind him with his arm covered in a sling.

Mayor André Bourgeois is a tall, fat man with slick black/gray hair and light blue eyes. His outfit consists of a dark gray dress jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a red tie, a red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket, dark gray slacks, and black shoes. He also usually wears a blue/white/red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels.

Roger Raincomprix is an overweight man with short orange hair, green eyes, and has a large nose. His outfit consists of a blue polo shirt, a badge with the flag of France on his right arm, a dark blue police cap with the word 'police' written on it, dark blue pants with a black belt that has a baton attached to it, and black work boots. He also wears a wristwatch on his right wrist and a medical bracelet on his left wrist.

_"We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves...but for now, we're not making much headway."_ Mayor Bourgeois says sheepishly as the camera flips over to Nadja.

_"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, and Bunnix, to save us all. Our lives depend on them." _Nadja says as Douglass turned off the TV.

"Well, things aren't exactly going well. I really hope that Ladybug and the other heroes fix the Stoneheart problem before it gets worse. Don't you agree, sis?" Douglass asked while giving his sister a look as she ignored him and continue eating her breakfast. Seeing this, Douglass sighs and stops eating as he stood up. "You know what? I just lost my appetite, I'm thinking of going to school early. Bye, Dad. Later, sis." Douglass says with an unenthusiastic tone as he went to grab his backpack and left for school.

Marinette watched him go with a depressed look on her face as she wonders if maybe she had made the right choice on giving up being Ladybug. Her brother and the others had so much faith in her, but what if she fails like she did last time or worse, what if she slips up and accidentally gets her brother killed! Marinette couldn't bear to see her little brother getting hurt because of her, so she knew that she had made the right decision...right? Marinette thought to herself as Tom glanced over at Marinette and noticed her depressed mood, so being the good dad that he is, Tom went to comfort his daughter.

"Listen, sweetie. I know how upsetting and scary this is, but we got 4 superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them." Tom says, his voice filled with confidence and faith.

"But what if they failed? What if Ladybug fails?" Marinette says as she looked down in shame.

"Then I'd come and save you! Super Baker to the rescue!" Tom says while picking up a piece of bread as he waved it around like a sword.

"Thanks, Super Dad!" Marinette says while giggling as she gave her father a peck on the cheek. Feeling a little bit better, Marinette runs up to her room to grab her purse but paused as she looked at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous.

_"Sis, don't say that. You were awesome out there! So, you made one mistake big deal! It's not like it is the end of the world?"_

_"Quit? You can't quit! There are people out there who need us, and you're goin__g to turn you're back at them?"_

_"We can still save Paris, but we can't do this without you...I can't do this without you. Please, for the sake of all Paris, make the right choice."_

"I'm sorry, Douglas, but I did make the right choice," Marinette says with tears in her eyes as she was about to walk away, but stopped as she contemplated whether or not to take her Miraculous.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't planning on being Ladybug anytime soon, but maybe leaving behind her Miraculous wasn't exactly the brightest idea, especially if her mom decided to clean her room today. Shaking her head, Marinette grabs the Miraculous Box on her purse and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, we see Natalie waiting for Adrien in the dining area as she checked her watch, and hums confusedly as she noticed how long it was taken Adrien to get ready for home school.

"What is he doing in there?" Natalie asked herself as she stood up and walked over to Adrien's room as Natalie opened the door, and her eyes widen in shock as she that Adrien was nowhere in sight. "Oh, no." A few minutes later, we see Natalie and Gorilla standing side by side as they told their boss the bad news.

"You didn't see him leave?" Gabriel asked with a disbelief tone as Natalie and Gorilla looked down in shame. "If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!" Gabriel shouted as his workers nodded fearfully, and went to find Adrien. Speaking of Adrien, we see the young teenager running to school as he took a shortcut through the park, and Plagg popped up.

"You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?" Plagg says as Adrien rolls his eyes.

"You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!"

"Uhh, I think I'm feeling weak..." Plagg says overdramatically as Adrien stopped running and gave the Kwami a deadpan look.

"You know what's strange?" Adrien asked as he unlocks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert. "The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. _That's_ strange." Adrien says, disgusted with Plagg and his weird obsessing with cheese. Wasn't cats supposed to like fish or something?

"If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!" Plagg chimes in as Adrien rolled his eyes and handed him the camembert as Plagg ate it in one go, and Adrien quickly hides him in his book bag as he then continues running to school.

"So, she just gave up her Miraculous just like that?" Alix asked Douglass, who nodded as they were both walking together to school.

"Yeah, she blames herself for not capturing the Akuma, and quit being Ladybug."

"But if she's not Ladybug anymore, then who is going to capture the Akuma?" Alix asked worriedly as Douglass sighs tiredly.

"I don't know, Alix. I just don't know." Douglass says as he rubs his temples. "We need to come up with something fast, or else things are going to get out of hand."

"Hey, are you okay?" Alix asked, noticing how stressed out her best friend was.

"I'm fine. It's just that Marinette and I had an argument last night, and she won't talk to me this morning. I think she's mad at me." Douglass says with a depressed tone as Alix placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Douglass, she's not mad at you. She's probably just feeling overwhelmed by all of this. I think you just need to give her some space." Alix says as Douglass sighs, but nodded as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, I guess you're right-ah!" Douglass says, before yelping as he and Alix were knocked over by Adrien, and they all fell on the floor. "Hey, man, watch where you're going!" Douglass yells as Adrien gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, that was my mistake. Are you both okay?" Adrien asked concernedly as they nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine. But why were you in so much of a hurry, though?" Alix asked as Adrien rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm starting in Francoise Dupont Highschool today, and I didn't want to be late." He says as Douglass blinks in surprise.

"Huh, what a coincidence. We go to school there as well." Douglass says.

"Really? Small world, I guess."

"Well, since we were already going there already, why not tag along with us?" Alix asked as Adrien's eyes widen.

"Really? That would be great!" Adrien says excitedly as Douglass smiled.

"Well, if you're walking with us, then you should know our names. Hi, my name is Douglass Dupain-Cheng."

"And I'm Alix Kubdel. What's yours?" She asked as Adrien blinked in disbelief.

"Wait. You two don't know who I am?" Adrien asked as this was the first time that someone didn't recognize him.

"Why would we?" They asked as Adrien shook his head.

"Nevermind. Anyway, my name is Adrien Agreste. Now come on, we need to go before we're late for school." He says as the kids nodded, and they walked to school. Meanwhile, with Marinette, we see her walking into school with her new friend Alya as the glasses-wearing teen was busy rambling to her new friend about her new blog.

"Ladyblog! Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug!" Alya says while handing her phone to Marinette as it showed an image of the new blog she created. "How awesome is that?! Check out the number of views since I posted the video!" She says as Marinette handed back her phone.

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings..."

"She's gonna handle 'em," Alya says confidently as Marinette looks down.

"But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is? What if she lets her team down or worse..." Marinette says as Alya gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about, girl?" She asked before coming to a realization as she slyly smirked. "Oh, wait. I know what this is about." She says as Marinette gets flustered and wonders if she had made another mistake. "You're just scared." She says as Marinette sighs in relief. "But there is no need to be terrified because I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her."

Marinette's eyes widen as she couldn't believe that someone, other than her family, believes in her so much. Marinette looks down at her purse, which contained her Miraculous, and wonders maybe...just maybe...she was right for the job. Marinette shakes her head at the silly idea as she walks with Alya, and notices a group gathering around Ivan.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" A teen asked as Ivan shakes his head.

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" A goth girl says, gushing over his transformation as everyone gave her a weird look.

"You were seriously out to crush me, dude!" Kim says, a little miffed with Ivan as the large teen bows his head in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I wasn't myself..."

"Pff! Once a monster, always a monster." A blonde teenage girl says as Ivan glares at her and marches away in anger. The teenage girl is 13 -years-old with light honey blonde hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jeans with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes. She also wears a gold chain necklace with a gold sphere charm and white-rimmed sunglasses that were placed on her head. Her name is Chloe Bourgeois.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Chloe says with a laugh as Ivan growls his anger brewing.

"Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive again! Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, and Bunnix. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power!" Hawkmoth monologues, while deep inside his evil lair as he couldn't wait for Ivan to become Stoneheart. It may take a while, but thanks to that Chloe girl, it was only a matter of time before Ivan transforms again. We then cue back Douglass and the rest as we see them walking into school, and a silver car pulled up.

"Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!" Nathalie screamed while getting out of the car as Adrien groans and turned to Douglass and Alix as he motioned them to wait for him.

"Tell him you got here too late! Please!" Adrien says to Nathalie, who sighs as she nodded and got back into the car as Gorilla gave Nathalie a look.

"I'll handle it," Natalie says as Gorilla grunts and drives off. Adrien smiled as he walked into school with the preteens following him as Douglass walked up to Adrien curiously.

"Dude, was that your mom or something?" Douglass asked as Adrien looks down and shakes his head.

"No, it's just my dad's personal assistant. She went after me because I wasn't allowed to go to school."

"What? Why not?" Alix asked.

"It's nothing, let's just forget about it," Adrien says as they continued walking, and noticed Alya yelling at Chloe.

"How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart." Alya says sassily as Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty," Chloe says as she blows a bubble gum at her, and Alya steps back in disgust.

"You little..."

"Lookout, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Chloe says with a mocking tone as Alya huffs and walks away.

"Man, what a bitch," Alix says as Douglass nodded.

"Normally, I don't like to swear, but I have to agree she is a bitch," Fluff says while inside of Alix's hat as Lupus pokes his head out of Douglass's jacket.

"I don't think I have ever met anyone so stuck up before...well, except for that one time a few hundred years ago in France."

"Hey, Chloe!" Adrien says, not really paying attention to what his "friend" did earlier, as Chloe gasped happily.

"Adrikins! You came!" Chloe says, running into his arms as Douglass and Alix stared at them in shock.

"I can't believe it. Adrien is friends...with Chloe?" Alix says as Douglass jaw dropped.

"I can't believe Chloe actually has a real friend...well, besides Sabrina, I guess." He says as other students noticed Adrien and rush towards him, shouting in recognition.

"Oh my god! Adrien Agreste is in our school!"

"Adrien, you're so hot! Can I have your autograph?"

"Marry me!" A girl screams as Adrien smiled hesitantly and took a few steps back.

"Why is everybody crowding around Adrien all of a sudden? Is he famous or something?" Douglass asked as Marinette walks up to him.

"Well, actually he is," Marinette says, surprising Douglass and Alix from her sudden appearance as they watched the student body, including a few teachers, crowing Adrien. "Chloe told me that he is a supermodel or something." She says absentmindedly as Douglass nodded.

"Good to know." The siblings then went quite as Alix looked between them before smiling as she walks off.

"Well, I have to go to class, and you guys have a lot to talk about, so later." She says, wanting to give them some space to talk as Douglass frowned and looked up to Marinette.

"Listen, Marinette, I have something to tell you."

"No, Douglass, I-"

"Just let me finish first, please," Douglass says as Marinette nodded. "Look, I realized that maybe I was being a little pushy yesterday. I was so excited about becoming a superhero that I didn't take the time to realize how much all of this was freaking you out. If you don't want to be Ladybug, then that's fine. I'm sorry that I was putting all of this pressure on you yesterday, and I hope that you stop being mad at me." He says while looking down in shame as Marinette smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, Douglass, I was never mad at you. I was avoiding you all morning because I thought you hated me for quitting being Ladybug." She says as Douglass gave her a surprised look.

"I don't hate you for doing that. Sure, I was a little bit sad and disappointed, but I could never hate you for that. It was your decision on whether or not you want to be Ladybug. I can't change your mind no matter how much I want to." He says as Marinette hugs him.

"Thanks for understanding, little brother. Now, if you excuse me, I think there is someone else that needs a little bit of cheering up." Marinette says, letting him go as she made her way to the Locker Room.

"Mind if I come with?"

"Sure." The Dupain-Cheng siblings made their way to the locker room as they opened the door and saw Ivan sitting on the ground with his headphones on. Giving Ivan a soft look, Marinette sat next to him, and Douglass did the same as Ivan noticed them and took off his headphones as Marinette smiled at him.

"You know, you should tell Myléne how you feel," Marinette says as Ivan flinched and sweated nervously as he coughs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw the way you look at her." She says as Ivan blushes in embarrassment and looks away.

"Come on, man, there is no reason to be embarrassed. Besides, I'm pretty sure Myléne feels the same way." Douglass says as Ivan gave him a surprised yet hopeful look.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Ivan asked as Douglass shrugs.

"I'm not, but you don't know for sure unless you talk to her," Douglass suggested as Ivan scoffs.

"I'm no good with words anyway."

"But...who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers..."

"I could...write her a song." He says as Douglass snorts.

"That's so cheesy." He says while snickering as Marinette elbows him in the gut.

"Shut it!" She hisses, before turning to Ivan. "That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan!" Marinette says as Ivan smiled and runs off excitedly.

"Well, that's one potential problem solved. Good job, kids. You two just saved the day without even needing to transform." Lupus says while poking his head out of Douglass's jacket.

"It was nothing, Lupus," Marinette says before frowning as she gave the Kwami an apologetic look. "About last night, I'm sorry if-" She didn't get to finish as Lupus raises his hand.

"There is no need for apologies, pigtails. I understand that being a superhero is too much for you to handle. Besides, you're not the first Miraculous Holder to renounce their duties." Lupus says as Marinette sighs in relief, happy that Lupus wasn't made at her. "Just promise me that you will find a suitable candidate for the role of the Ladybug."

"Don't worry, Lupus. I'd actually found someone perfect for the job of Ladybug." She says as Douglass and Lupus gave her a shocked look.

"Really? Who?" Douglass asked as Marinette smirks.

"You will see. Come on, let's go to class." She says before walking out of the locker room as Douglass followed her.

"Negative emotions...they're fading! Ugh! I was so close to Akumatizing Ivan again if it wasn't for those damn brats!" Hawkmoth screamed in frustration before composing himself as he smirked. "No matter. Soon enough, Ivan will lose his temper again, and when he does, his Akuma waits for him." Hawkmoth says while taping his cane that held Ivan's Akuma inside as he laughed evilly.

* * *

"Hey, Duncan. Do you have the notes from yesterday?" Alix asked as she took her seat in Ms. Bustier Class and sat in front of Duncan.

"Sure, dude. Here you go." Duncan says while handing her the note as Alix smiled at her friend appreciatively.

"Thanks, man." She says as Duncan nodded, and then gave her a sly look.

"I have to say, you and Duncan are crazy for fighting that stone guy yesterday," Duncan says as Alix's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What? How did you know about that?" She asked as Duncan raises an eyebrow.

"How could I not? It's trending all across social media." Duncan says while handing her his phone as Alix saw a video of her and Douglass saving Master Fu.

"Great. Now when my old man sees this, I will totally get grounded." She groans while resting her head on her desk as Duncan patter her back comfortably.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought that monster killed yesterday, too bad, I was actually happy to go to class for once." A rich snotty voice says as Alix groans again.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Katherine," Alix says as she looks up and laughs as she noticed that Katherine was wearing a bandage around her nose. "Hey, Katherine, Bert called, and he wants his nose back. " She snickers as Katherine glares at her and covers her nose in embarrassment.

"Screw you, Kubdel! It's your fault that my beautiful nose was broken!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you can't take a hit. If you didn't want to fight, then maybe you shouldn't have opened your big fat mouth."

"What did you say?" Katherine asked through gritted teeth as she and Alix butted heads and growled angrily as lighting danced around them.

"Hey, look! It's Adrien Agreste!" Forgetting about their little argument, the girls turned over to the window and saw Adrien walking into the classroom with Chloe.

"Could I have your autograph, please?" A boy asked while holding a book as Adrien signed it.

"Adrien, can you marry me? I'm your biggest fan!" The same girl from earlier says again as Adrien chuckles nervously and politely declines. Chloe glares at the girl before smiling at Adrien.

"This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!" She says while pointing at the empty seat next to a kid who was listening to music.

"Thanks, Chloe," Adrien says while taking his seat, and notices the kid sitting next to him. "Uh...hey! I'm Adrien." He says, offering a handshake as the teen gave him a look. The young teen is quite tall with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front, blue jeans, and red/white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. Additionally, he wears a plain red cap, black-rimmed glasses, a pair of dark gray/blue/orange headphones hung around his neck, and lime green/pink/red/blue/yellow wristbands around his right wrist. His name is Nino Lahiffe.

"You're friends with Chloe, then, huh?" Nino says disapprovingly as Adrien gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, why?" He asked innocently as Nino shook his head.

"Whatever, man," Nino says, going back into his music as Katherine walked over to them.

"Hey, Adrien. You're father's finally letting you out of the house for once?" She asked as Adrien rubs his neck nervously.

"Well, sort of. I kind of had to sneak out...twice." He says as Katherine's eyes widen.

"Wow, Adrien Agreste disobeying his father's wishes? Now, I have seen everything." She says with a smile as Adrien smiled back, but frowns when he saw Chloe putting gum on Marinette and Alya seats.

"Hey! What's _that_ all about?" Adrien asked, not understanding why his friend would do something so mean.

"The brat's that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all," Chloe says as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Real mature, sis."

"Do you really think that's necessary, Chloe?" Adrien says as he went to try and remove the gum from the seat.

"Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master. Come, Katherine." Chloe says while taking her seat as she couldn't wait for her 'master plan' to unfold. Rolling her eyes, Katherine gave Adrien an apologetic look before going to her seat.

"Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?" Marinette asked Alya, who gave her a smirk as Douglass walked behind them. After talking with Ivan, the Dupain-Cheng siblings had found Alya angrily cursing in the girl's bathroom. Not wanting her new best friend to become Akumatized, Marinette went inside and calmed her down enough to go to class.

"Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?"

"Oh! No reason..." Marinette says as she eyed Alya carefully and quickly placed the Miraculous Box on Alya's bag. Smiling at her accomplishment, Marinette walked in class just in time to see Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette says with a stern tone as Douglass glares at Adrien.

"Yeah, man, what gives?" He says as Adrien gave them a nervous look.

"Uhhh...I...you see...I" He stumbled his words as Chloe laughed. Seeing this, Marinette rolls her eyes as she pushed Adrien away.

"Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny." Marinette takes out a napkin to take the gum out as Chloe continues laughing.

"No, no, I was just trying to take the gum _off!_" Adrien says, trying to defend himself, but Marinette didn't believe him.

"Oh, really? You're friends with Chloe, right?

"Why do people keep saying that?" Adrien asked to himself as Alix stood up from her seat.

"He's not lying, guys! Chloe was the one who did it!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with Kubdel on this one. Adrien was trying to take the gum out." Katherine says as Chloe gave her a betrayed look. "What? You want your 'future husband' to get in trouble on his first day of school?" She asked as Chloe opens her mouth, but closes it as she looks away.

"Wait, so Chloe was the one who planted the chewing gum on our seats?" Alya asked as Alix nodded.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing," Alix says as the Dupain-Cheng siblings turned to Adrien and gave him apologetic looks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for accusing you like that."

"Yeah, man. It wasn't cool of us to just blame you like that." Douglass says as Adrien shakes his head.

"It's fine, guys. It was just a misunderstanding, that's all." He says as they nodded, and everyone took their seats.

"For a minute there, I thought he really did do it. Thanks for the heads up, girl." Alya says as Alix nodded.

"Anytime. Oh, and by the way, my name is Alix."

"Alya." She answered as the girls shook hands.

"My name is Douglass. I'm Marinette's little brother, nice to meet you," Douglass says as he and Alya shook hands.

"Alya, nice to meet you too."

"I know I've seen him somewhere before," Marinette says while starring at Adrien quizzically as Alya handed her phone to her, and it showed images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste. "Of course! He's the son of my favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"

"A supermodel, and a nice guy? Sounds like the whole package, you should definitely ask him out." Alya says with a sly tone as Marinette gave her a blank look.

"Alya, I barely know anything about the guy. Besides, he is way out of my league."

"Why didn't you tell them it was Chloe's idea?" Nino asked as Adrien sighs.

"I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend." He says as Nino blinked, surprised at how loyal Adrien was as he smiled.

"I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some _new_ friends, dude," Nino says as he extended his hand out for a handshake, and Adrien accepted it.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late." A young girl's voice could be heard from inside the lady's bathroom as she opens the doors and screams as she saw Ivan standing by the door. The teenager is a short, chubby, 13-year-old girl with golden-brown eyes, blonde hair that has some strands dyed green/blue/magenta, which is styled in dreadlocks as one dreadlock had a purple cat bead attached to it. Her outfit consisted of an olive green hoodie jacket with a periwinkle shirt underneath as the shirt has a white silhouette design of a bird holding a branch with leaves on the front, dark gray jean shorts, black leggings, and dark purple/white sneakers. She also wears a pink bandanna to hold her hair back and has a necklace with a stone pendant around her neck. Her name is Myléne Hapréle.

"Ivan, you scared me!" Myléne says as Ivan smiled at her.

"I made this for you," Ivan says as he began playing rock music on his phone. "Myléne, be serene, don't be so mean!" He sings in a loud, shrill voice as Myléne gets scared and runs away. Ivan watched her go with a sad look on his face as he then gets angry and wads up his lyric sheet as he sat down.

"Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil Akuma. Track down your prey!" Hawkmoth says, freeing his Akuma as it floated out the window. "Fly away and evilize him!" He says as the Akuma reaches the school and flies into the Locker Room as it infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics and a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of Ivan's face.

_"This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return."_ Hawkmoth says as Ivan smirked, and soon enough, he had transformed into Stoneheart again as all of the other stone beings across Paris started waking up and roared as they made their way to Ivan's school.

"Kubdel, Alix?" Miss Bustier says, checking her attendance as Alix lazily raised her hand.

"Present."

"Reynolds, Duncan?"

"Present," Duncan says with a wave as he was taking a short nap on his desk.

"Agreste, Adrien?" Miss Bustier says as Adrien remains silent, and Nino noticed this as he nudges the rich blonde.

"You say present," Nino whispered as Adrien nodded and jumped up as he raised his hands.

"Present!" He screams as all the other students laugh. Blushing, Adrien sits down as he and Nino shared a fist-bump.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Present!"

"Bruel, Ivan?" She asked as Ivan enters the room, breaking the door in the process.

**"Present!"** Stoneheart roars as chaos erupts in the classroom. Douglass gave Alix a look as she nodded, and they quietly sneaked out of the room, not noticing Adrien doing the same thing.

"It's only our second day of being superheroes, and we're already skipping class," Douglass says as he and Alix entered the janitor's closet, and their Kwami's flew out of their hiding places.

"I know? Isn't great!" Alix says as Douglass gave her a deadpanned look.

"Lupus! Howl on!" Douglass screams as Lupus flew into his Miraculous, which was hidden under his shirt, and he transformed into White Loup.

"Fluff! Clockwise!" Alix screams as Fluff flew into her Miraculous, and she had transformed into Bunnix.

**"Myléne! Where are you?"** Stoneheart says as he looks around the room and found her cowering under her desk. **"Found you!"** Ivan says as he grabs her.

"Let go of me, Ivan!" Myléne screams as Ivan shook his head.

**"I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart."**

"Why are you doing this?"

**"So, you and I can be together forever!"**

"Daddy, the monster is back!" Chloe says while calling her dad on her phone as she hid under the desk with her sister. Stoneheart growls as he grabs Chloe, who screamed in terror as Katherine's eyes widen in fear.

"Chloe!" Katherine scream's as she watched her sister trying to escape from Ivan's grip.

"Put us down, Ivan!" Myléne screams as Ivan ignores her.

"Hey, man! If a girl says to put her down, she means to put her down!" Bunnix screams as she jumps up and kicks Stoneheart through the wall.

"Nice, kick." White Loup says as Bunnix smirks.

"Thanks, wolfie." She says before leaping through the hole as Douglass turned to the frightened students.

"Everyone! It's not safe here! Please evacuate the premises in an orderly fashion!" White Loup shouted as everyone ran out of the school in a panic. "Or ran away in fear that works too, I guess." Douglass was about to go out and help Bunnix when suddenly he felt someone grab his hand.

"Please! You have to save my sister!" Katherine says, worried for her sister's life as White Loup gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, little miss. We'll get your sister back safe and sound. You can count on me." Douglass calming words made Katherine relax a bit as she looked into his eyes and blushed lightly as she noticed how handsome he looks. "Now run along, before Stoneheart comes back." White Loup says as Katherine nodded and ran out of the classroom.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Alya says to Marinette, who was hiding under her desk.

"Uh...Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide."

"Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug, and the others in action!" She says as Marinette picked up Alya's bag and holds it out to her. "You and Ladybug will both be better off without me." Alya shrugs.

"If you say so!" Alya runs out of the room, leaving behind her bag.

"Wait! Your bag!" Marinette screams as she was about to run off when her brother called her out.

"Alya was the person you were planning to give your Miraculous too, wasn't she?" He asked as Marinette stops running and turns to him. "Look, if you think she's the right one for the job, then I will trust you. But I will say this it would've been cool to fight crime with my sister." Douglass says before sprinting as he jumps through the hole.

"Yeah, maybe," Marinette says as she chased after Alya. With Adrien, we see him running into the locker room as Plagg flew out of his shirt.

"My first day at school and I don't even make it past roll call."

"A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Plagg says excitedly as Adrien shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We've got homework to do. Plagg! Claws Out!" He screams as Plagg flew into his Miraculous, and he transformed into Chat Noir. Once the transformation was done, Chat Noir raced out of the school and saw Bunnix fighting against Stoneheart.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Chloe says to Ivan, who ignored her as he tried to stomp Bunnix, but she was too quick for him and easily avoided his attacks. "My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

"And don't forget the superheroes!" Chat Noir chimes in as he leaps into action and hits Stoneheart with his staff.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Alix says as she hits Stoneheart with her umbrella, and caused Stoneheart to grow the size of a building.

"Oops." They said as Chloe scoffs.

"Super incompetent, you mean."

"Hey! Back off! It's our first time fighting bad guys, give us a break!"

"Well, technically, this is our second time."

"Not now, kitty," Bunnix says as White Loup showed up.

"Let me guess you guys hit Stoneheart with your weapons, and completely forgot that with every hit, he gets bigger."

"Yep." They said as White Loup sighs.

"It's fine, besides there's only one of him, and three of us." He says as Ivan roars, and all of his minions showed up as they surrounded our young heroes. "...I stand corrected."

"Seize them!"

"Scatter!" White Loup screams as the team separated and dodges the enemy attack. Bunnix was about to slam her weapon on one of the stone being head's when suddenly she remembered what happened the last time she did that.

"Wait! How are we supposed to fight them without fighting them?"

"If we can't fight them directly, then we need to focus all of our efforts on saving the hostages!" White Loup says as he jumped on one of the stone being's hands and used it as a springboard as he landed next to Alix.

"Easier said than done because there he goes!" Chat Noir says while pointing at Stoneheart, who was making a break for it.

"Go after him! Don't let him escape!" White Loup screamed as the team nodded and went after Ivan.

"Ivan! Where are we going?" Myléne asked.

**"To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly."** He says as Myléne gave him a confused look.

"Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." Chloe says as Stoneheart gave her a threatening look.

**"Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too."** Stoneheart says as Chloe whimpers. Meanwhile, we see Alya running into the battle as she saw the Miraculous holders fighting against Stoneheart's army with very little success.

"If you can hear me, Ladybug, we could really use some help!" Chat Noir says while dodging a stone being's attack as he used his staff to vault over him.

"Um, she might not show up today." White Loup says, running in between one of the stone being legs as Chat Noir gave the wolf-costumed hero a confused look.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, you see-" White Loup was then interrupted as one of the stone beings grabbed him and slammed him against a brick wall.

"White Loup!" Bunnix screams, worried for her partner as she tries to rescue him, but she was grabbed by a minion.

"Hey! Let them go!" Chat Noir says as he twirled his staff and charged into the fight.

"What's she waiting for? Her team needs her." Alya says while filming the event as Marinette runs in, and her face paled as she one of the stone beings throwing a car at Alya. White Loup eyes widen in terror as he used every strength that he had to kick the minion away, and raced after Alya as he pushed her away just as the car fell on top of him.

"No!" Alya screams as Marinette's eyes widen in horror.

"I'm coming, bushy tail!" Adrien screams as he raced after him, but was caught by a stone being. "Let go, you rockhead!"

"Help! Somebody help!" Alya screamed as she tried to lift the car off of White Loup, who was knocked out cold. Feeling her heart beating, Marinette is suddenly filled with courage as her sisterly instincts kicked in, and she sprung into action! Finding a safe place to hide, Marinette opens Alya's bag and takes out the Miraculous Box. Not wasting time, she puts on her earrings, and Tiki appears.

"I knew you'd come around!" She says as Marinette gave her a determined look.

"No time for an 'I told you so', my little brother needs me! Tiki! Spots on!" Marinette screams as Tiki flew into one of her Miraculous, and she had transformed into Ladybug. Huffing, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to lift the car of the floor as Alya uses the opportunity to grab White Loup and drags him away.

"I don't know if he's okay or not. He was hit by that car pretty bad." Alya says, concerned for her rescuer as Ladybug gently placed her hand on his face.

"White Loup? Are you okay?" She says as Douglass groans.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." He says as Marinette smiles and rolls her eyes.

"He's fine. He was just briefly knocked out by the collision of the car. Anyway, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous." She says as Alya nodded, and runs off. "Hey, Douglass. You think you can stand up?" She asked as White Loup shakily stood up.

"Yeah." He says before blinking as he noticed Marinette's attire. "Marinette, you transformed? But I thought you quit?" He says as Ladybug shrugs.

"You were right, I can't abandon my duties as Ladybug just because I'm scared. I was chosen to be Ladybug, so I need to accept it." She says as Douglass stared at her with a shock/proud look on his face. "And, besides, someone needed to keep an eye out for you and the others. Speaking off, I think it's time that we save our partners." She says as Douglass grins.

"Lead the way, sis." The young teens followed the path of destruction made by the stone beings as they made sure to avoid them and reached their teammates.

"Chat Noir! Extend your staff!"

"Bunnix! Do the same with your umbrella!" Following their orders, they extended their weapons and escaped the stone being's grasp as they landed on the ground. Ladybug pulls Chat Noir to safety with her yo-yo, while Douglass ran in and grabbed Alix, bridal style as he ran next to his sister.

"Sorry that I was late." Ladybug says apologetically as Chat Noir smirked at her.

"M'lady, have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?"

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug says with a grin as Chat Noir winks at her.

"Ugh, can you guys not flirt in front of us, please?" White Loup says, annoyed as he rolls his eyes.

"Uh, White Loup? You can put me down now." Bunnix says, blushing as Douglass noticed that he was still holding her in his arms and puts her down.

"Right, sorry." He says with a blush as the roar of the stone beings brought them back into reality.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ladybug swung to the roof of a nearby building as the rest followed.

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?" Chat Noir asked as the team used their acrobatic skills to leap between buildings.

"Waist of time, kitty. Those stone beings are just cannon fodder. If we want to stop all of this, we need to go straight to the source."

"White Loup's right, and luckily we have a way to track him." Ladybug says as she uses her yo-yo as a phone...somehow...and it showed a live feed of Stoneheart attacking the Eiffel Tower. "He's at the Eiffel Tower! Follow me!"

* * *

"I demand my daughter's safe return!" Mayor Bourgeois shouted through a megaphone as he stood in front of a police barricade, trying to negotiate with Ivan for the safe return of his daughter as Stoneheart glared down at him while Chloe beams.

"Daddy!" Chloe screamed, overjoyed as Stoneheart growls in annoyance.

**"You know what? You're welcome to her!"** Stoneheart says as he rears back his hand and throws Chloe away! Everyone gasped in horror as Chloe cups her hands and started praying.

"Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone say please and thank you all-" Just before she hits the ground, Ladybug sweeps in and catches her. "I didn't promise," Chloe says, confusing Ladybug as the rest of the group showed up.

"What?" Ladybug says as Chloe jumps out of her arms and runs over to her father.

"My little princess!" André yells, relieved to see his daughter alive as he hugs her and she hugs him back tearfully.

"We're clear to attack!" Officer Roger says as the police squad aimed their guns at Ivan.

"Wait! No! Don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!" Ladybug yells.

"Yeah, and besides, Stoneheart still has a hostage in his hand! So, put down the guns, and let us do our thing!" Bunnix says as Roger shook his head.

"I have a new plan, unlike you guys! Move aside and let the pros handle it. You've already failed once!" He yells as the team glared at him.

"...He's right, you know," Marinette said with a sad frown as the team gave her a shocked look. "If I had captured Stoneheart's Akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job." She says as White Loup frowned and was about to comfort her when Chat Noir beats him to it.

"No, he's wrong. Because, without you, that girl wouldn't be hugging her father right now." He says while pointing at Chloe, who was happily hugging her father. "And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Chat Noir is right. We may make mistakes, but we will learn by them and become even stronger heroes because of it." White Loup says as Bunnix smirks.

"Yeah, but we could only do that if we stick together, so don't go bailing on us again, Wonderbug." She says as Ladybug looks down, thinking deeply about their words as Ivan started coughing. Gaining everyone's attention as Stoneheart spits out a swarm of Akumas that formed Hawk Moth's face. Ivan groans as his eyes dimmed, and he fell down.

_"People of Paris, listen carefully. I'm Hawkmoth."_

"Hawkmoth?"

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, Bunnix, give me the ladybug earrings, the cat ring, the white wolf amulet, and the rabbit pocket watch now! You have done enough damage to these innocent people!"_ Hawkmoth says as Chat Noir, and Bunnix growled and were about to attack when suddenly their teammates spoke up.

"Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we know who the real bad guy is." Ladybug says confidently as she and White Loup walked forward.

"Yeah, don't try to pin this mess on us, old man. If it wasn't for you, Ivan wouldn't've turned into a monster in the first place!" Douglass screams as Ladybug clenched her fists and glared at Hawkmoth determinedly.

"Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you and put a stop on your plans!"

"Yeah! And then you will hand us your Miraculous!" White Loup says as he runs on all fours and leaps up. "Lunar Blessing!"

_"No!"_ Hawkmoth yells as White Loup's sonic howl destabilized his form.

"Good one, little brother, but now it's my turn!" Marinette says she twirls her yo-yo and jumps up. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yells as she catches all of the Akumas with her yo-yo. Chat Noir, Bunnix, and the others look at them astonished as they landed on the Eiffel tower, and gave the citizens of Paris a confident smile.

"Let us make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, the Miracu-League will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

"Because whenever evil is on the run, good will always be there to defeat it!" White Loup says as Ladybug opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. The citizens of Paris cheered for their new superheroes as Chat Noir, and Bunnix stared up at their partners with love-struck looks on their faces.

"I love that girl/boy." Chat Noir and Bunnix say at the same as they looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"So, Miracu-League, huh?" White Loup asked as Ladybug rubs her neck sheepishly.

"It was in the heat of the moment." She says as White Loup laughs.

"Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic!" Hawkmoth screams, annoyed by how strong their will was as he was expecting that they were going to quit. Clearly, these children were stronger than they look, and if that was the case, then its time he gets serious.

_"Stoneheart! They're trying to take your loved one away from you! You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!"_ Hawkmoth says through Stoneheart's mind as the Akumatized villain nodded, and his eyes began glowing.

**"Okay, Hawkmoth,"** Stoneheart says as he jumps up and climbs the Eiffel Tower. **"You'll never take Myléne from me! Come to me, my stone beings!"** Ivan yells as his minions started climbing the Eiffel Tower.

"Help me!" Myléne yells as the rest of the Miracu-League grouped up.

"Don't worry, miss! We'll rescue you!" Bunnix yells as Chat Noir looked down and gasped as he saw Stoneheart's minions climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him."

"Yes, but we do know where the Akuma is."

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Myléne with."

"How do we get him to let go of Myléne, though? He seems really attached to her." White Loup says as a lightbulb appeared over Marinette's head.

"That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Myléne: we bring them closer together!" She says as everyone stared at her, bewildered.

"Come again," Bunnix says as Ladybug smiles and looks up.

"Yeah, they're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet." She says as White Loup snaps his fingers.

"Oh, now, I get it! You're planning on catching Ivan off guard by forcing him to kiss Myléne, so he can let go of her and the Akumatized object!"

"Exactly! Come on, their's no time to waste." She says as Douglass Amulet beeped, signaling that he only has 7 minutes left.

"Yeah, no kidding," Douglass says as he started scaling the Eiffel Tower with his claws, while Ladybug simply swung to the top.

"Uh, I'm not really following, but guess, I should trust you guys." Chat Noir says before turning to the readers. "Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out."

"You'll get used to it," Bunnix says, patting his shoulder comfortably, before jumping off as Adrien followed.

"Help! I'm scared of heights!" Myléne screams to our heroes as Ivan climbed them to the very top of the national monument.

"Everything's going to be alright!" Ladybug yells just as the minions showed up.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Chat Noir asked as White Loup unleashed his claws, while Bunnix gripped her umbrella.

"By using our superpowers. Lucky Charm!" Marinette yells as she throws her yo-yo in the air, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they created... "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked as she grabs the ladybug-colored parachute.

"You sure, you know what you're doing?" Adrien asked, before yelping as he was thrown away by a stone being, but luckily White Loup came in as he grabbed Adrien by his tail and pulled him back.

"Do you?" He asked as Chat Noir grins sheepishly.

"No time for friendly banter, boys," Bunnix says as she dodges the stone being's attacks and used her umbrella to push them back. "Whatever you're going to do, Ladybug, do it right now!" She screamed as Ladybug nodded and used her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand. "His hand! Get ready!" Ladybug warned her team as she pulled Stoneheart's hand, and soon enough, he and Myléne kissed! Ivan was so shocked by the kiss that he lets go of both Myléne and the Akumatized object. Myléne shrieked as she grabbed onto Ivan's finger and held on for dear life as the 3 superheroes nodded to each other and Chat Noir jumps down as he bats the Akumatized paper up with his staff and Bunnix leaped 20 feet into the air as she bats it up even higher with her umbrella and Ladybug caught it.

"Home run!" Ladybug quips as she breaks the object, and the Akuma flies away. "Not this time!" Marinette says as she was about to capture the Akuma, when suddenly Ivan turned back to normal and, he and Myléne started falling to their deaths.

"Capture the Akuma! We'll handle the civilians!" White Loup screamed as Ladybug nodded and throws him the parachute.

"You're going to need it more than I do. Chat Noir! Take care of Ivan!" She orders as Chat Noir nodded.

"Cataclysm!" Using his superpower, Chat Noir touched the Eiffel Tower and made a part of it fall as Adrien slides on it and rescues Ivan.

"Bunnix! Portal me!"

"On it! Burrow!" Summoning her superpower, Alix created a time portal as White Loup leaps in, and it closes. A few seconds later, we see White Loup appearing in mid-air as he catches a surprised Myléne, and opened the parachute as they gently float down to safety. With the civilians now safe, Ladybug went into action as she leaped in the air and used her magical yo-yo to catch the Akuma.

"Thanks for flying Air-White Loup. We hope you enjoy our short flight." White Loup quipped as they landed on the ground, and the rest of the team showed up. "Did you capture the Akuma?" White Loup asked as Ladybug smirked.

"Sure did," Marinette says as she opens her yo-yo, and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"I think this belongs to you, sis," Douglass says while handing the parachute to his sister as she smiled.

"Thanks, bro. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yells as she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they spread across the city and repaired all the damage caused by the supervillain as it also turned all of the stone beings back into people.

"Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chat Noir says as the group stared at the ladybugs with awe and wonder.

"It's so unreal." White Loup says.

"So, Beautiful." Bunnix breathed out as she was transfixed by the magical ladybugs.

"Yeah. It's amazing, no spectacular, no, it's...uh...miraculous!" She yelled as the swarm of ladybugs continued repairing the city.

"This is just the beginning, Miracu-League. You may have won the battle, but I will win the war! I will get your Miraculouses! I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" Hawkmoth yelled as he made a promise to himself to get the Miraculous at any cost...even if it means shedding some blood...anyway, in a less gritty tone, we see the Miracu-League celebrating their first win by sharing a group fist bump.

"Pound it!" They said as Ladybug turned to Ivan and Myléne.

"I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?" Myléne asked as Ivan blushed.

"Oh, uh...I...Uh..."

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song," Ladybug says, handing Myléne the paper as she read it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She says as Ivan smiled. "It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream-I mean when you sing," Myléne says as Ivan rubs his neck nervously.

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left?" Myléne nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll be gentle." He says as Myléne gave him a soft smile and hugs him. Ivan blushed deeply as he hugged her back and smiled.

"Aw! They're so made for each other!"

"I was skeptical at first, but you were right, Wonderbug, they're so cute together!" Bunnix says as both girls gushed.

"Like me, and you, m'lady." Chat Noir chimes in as White Loup scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Dream on, kitty." He says as Chat glared at him.

"What was that, bushy tail?" He asked as White Loup smirked.

"Like, I ever let my sister date someone like you," Douglass says as they butted heads.

"And, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." He says as they both started growling at each other like cats and dogs.

"Knock it off you two," Ladybug says, separating them as they glared at each other, just as their miraculous beeped. "We can settle this later, but for now, we need to split. See you soon, Chat Noir."

"Can't wait, m'lady." Chat Noir says as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Marinette blushed lightly as Douglass growled at Chat, who grinned at him as he leaves.

"Got to admit, he's smooth," Bunnix says as White Loup growls even more.

"Let's just go," Douglass says as the team nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed." Alya says as she, Marinette, and the others walked to school together.

"Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually." Marinette says as Alya clenched her fist in determination.

"You're right. Next target: The exclusive interview for the Miracu-League!"

"Ooh! Sounds exciting!"

"Oh, wait! Even better: finding out their secret identities." Alya says as the team gave each other knowing looks.

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Marinette says as Douglass and Alix smirked, not noticing a silver car pulling up behind them.

"You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school." Gabriel Agreste scolds his son through a webcam on the car as Adrien looks at his school, before turning back to his father.

"Yes, father." He says, looking down in sadness.

"You will never, I say, never go back there again...without your bodyguard," Gabriel says as Adrien looked up and gave his father a very shocked look. "He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize a new schedule for you. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots." He says sternly, but Adrien didn't care as he was too happy about the news.

"Thank you, Nathalie," Adrien says as Nathalie stoically looks away, but smiled. "Thank you, father!" Adrien says as he runs out of the car, happy to finally live his life outside of his house. Meanwhile, with Marinette and crew, we see Douglass and Alix going to their usual seats as Alya was about to follow, but Marinette stops her.

"No, wait," Marinette says as she leads them to their old seats, and they sat behind Nino. The girls shared a fist bump as Chloe showed up to class with her young sister and sidekick Sabrina. Sabrina is a short teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bob cut, sea-green eyes, and light pink lipstick. She wears a purple/blue argyle vest, a white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath with a gray bow tied to the collar, blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, blue socks, and white sneakers. She also wears a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. Her full name is Sabrina Raincomprix.

"Uhh...You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!" Chloe says as Marinette grins.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!" She says as Alya smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Chloe asked as Marinette stood up and glares at her.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" The class laughed, including Katherine, as Chloe angrily grumbles, but reluctantly went to sit somewhere else as she gave her sister a death glare, causing her to shut up.

"Good job!" Alya says.

"I knew you had it in you, sis," Douglass says proudly as Marinette smiles.

"Kind of wish you beat her up, but what you did was cool as well," Alix says as Marinette rolls her eyes. A few hours later, we see Marinette waiting inside in the pouring rain as Adrien showed up with an umbrella in his hand.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Oh, hello, Adrien."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for my dad to pick me, and Douglass up."

"That's good. Anyway, sorry about the whole Chloe thing." He says as Marinette waved it off.

"It's fine. Chloe has done way worst things than that." She says as Adrien eyes downcast.

"Oh, really. Like what?"

"You don't want to know." She says as they fell silent.

"Look, our first meeting wasn't exactly great, so how about we start over. Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. And you are?" He asked while holding out his hand as Marinette giggled.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nice to meet you, Adrien." She says while shaking his hand as they stared at each other, and Marinette blushed as she felt electricity going through her whole body. "What was that?" Marinette thought to herself as a silver car showed up.

"That's my ride, I got to go. See you tomorrow, Marinette." He says while walking off as Marinette smiled nervously.

"Uh...see you to...mo...tomo...tomorrow! Wait, why am I stammering?" She says as Tiki flew out of her bag.

"Hey. I think I might have an idea." She says while giving Marinette a knowing look as she blushed.

"No way. You have a crush on Adrien?" Marinette froze up as she turns around and saw Douglass and Alix giving her devious smiles.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this," Douglass says as he turns to Alix. "Shall we?"

"Let's shall."

"Please don't," Marinette says with a groan as Douglass and Alix started dancing around her.

"Marinette and Adrien sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby-ah!" They sing before yelping as Marinette started chasing them.

"That's it, you little brats! Come here!" She screamed as they laughed, and continued running

"Ah, young love, isn't it beautiful?" Fluff asked Lupus, who gagged.

"If you mean disgusting, then yeah, I agree." He says as Fluff punches him in the arm.

"The first day of school and we already have two lovebirds," Plagg says, flying out of his jacket as Adrien laughs.

"Whatever, she's just a friend...Oh, a friend!" Adrien smiles as he goes into his dad's car, and his bodyguard drove him off from school. Unknown to the teens, Master Fu was watching them from a distance with an umbrella in his hand as Wayzz showed up.

"Excellent choice, Master."

"Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are made for each other. As the same with Douglass Dupain-Cheng, and Alix Kubdel." Master Fu says with a smile as he walks away. However, unknown to everyone, a man wearing a short cape was standing by the school entrance staring at the kids with an unimpressed look. The only thing that can be distinguished from the man was his tattoo of a crow on his right arm.

"This is the Miracu-League? Just a buncha stupid kids?" The man says with a scoff as he pulled out his phone and dialed someone. "I found them...yeah, just a couple of stupid brats...don't worry, they won't be a problem to our organization, I will make sure of it...look if they ever do interfere, I will take care of them." The man says as he turns off his phone and walks away.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to do Stormy Weather. I know Bubbler is technically the first episode of Miraculous, but I like Stormy Weather better.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	3. Stormy Weather

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new chapter of The Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, & Bunnix! I hope you guys loved the chapter because I worked so hard on it, and we're finally going to introduce one of my favorite Akumatized villains, Stormy Weather!...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

At the KIDZ+ building, we see a man standing at a stage with a big smile on his face as two beautiful girls stood by him. The man is quite tall with a bald head, dark skin, dark-brown eyebrows, and dark-brown eyes. He wears a light blue T-shirt with a V-neck and two buttons below the collar, white pants, and black/white sneakers. His name is Alec Cataldi.

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl! We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies!" He said, motioning the girls standing beside him as one of the girls blew a kiss at the camera while the other one gave a shy smile at the camera.

One of the teenage girls has a slim figure with fair skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair tied up into two low hanging twin tails. She wears a light blue mini dress that has small shoulder puffs, a white-collar, a white band around the waist with frills at the hem, and thick-heeled yellow dress shoes. She also carries a blue parasol. Her name is Aurore Beauréal.

The other teenager has dark blue hair with brown eyes, fair skin, and a kind smile. She wears a long-sleeved light blue shirt with a cloud design on the front, white jeans, and orange dress shoes. Her name is Mireille Caquet.

"Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply."

* * *

"Hey, Marinette. I'm going to meet Alix at the Skateboard Competition. Are you sure you're going to be okay, babysitting little Manon?" Douglass asked, coming down the stairs as he saw his big sister chasing down a little girl, who was wearing one of Marinette's hats.

The little girl is 5-years-old with messy dark-brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, tan skin, golden-brown eyes, and two upper front buck teeth. She wears a white t-shirt, purple denim overalls with a light purple flower pattern, and red dress shoes with black soles. Her name is Manon Chamack.

"Come on, Manon, give that back!" Marinette orders Manon, who ignores her and jumps on the sofa.

"But, I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon says as Marinette leaps at her, but she easily dodges the teenager as Marinette falls on the sofa. Recovering, Marinette stood up and chased after the little tyke.

"Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Marinette yells, running into the kitchen as Manon hid under the table. Manon giggles as her babysitter found her and tried to grab the little girl. But Manon easily avoided her the teen as Marinette accidentally bangs her head against the table. "Ah! Son of a-" She stopped mid-curse as she noticed her brother standing by the doorway with an amused look on his face. "Oh, hey, Douglass! Don't worry about me. I can handle things on my own." Marinette says as Manon runs by her and nearly trips her. "Manon!" Marinette screams as she chased after her, and loud noises could be heard from the kitchen. Douglass walks into the kitchen as he saw his sister lying on the floor, looking defeated as Manon runs around her, giggling.

"You sure are handling things, sis," Douglass says with a smirk as Marinette glares at him, before sighing as she sat up.

"I don't get it. I used to babysit you all the time without trouble, so why am I having so much trouble controlling a little girl?"

"You went soft, sis. You used to be a lot stricter with me, but whenever you babysit the other kids, you let them push you around. If you want to control her, then you need to be more strict, watch." Douglass says as he turned to Manon and gave her a stern look. "Manon, give Marinette her hat back," Douglass ordered as Manon shakes her head.

"No way! I still want to play fashion designer!" She says as Douglass placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

"Now, young lady. Don't make me repeat myself." He says as Manon was about to blow him off. When suddenly, she notices the look he was giving her as she pouted, and reluctantly handed him Marinette's hat. "Good. Now go run off and play." Douglass says as Manon smiles and runs off.

"How...how did you do that?" Marinette asked, standing up as Douglass hands her back her hat.

"Easy. I just did the thing you always do whenever I acted up. You remember, right?" He asked as Marinette thought carefully.

_(Flashback: A few years ago)_

_We see a giggling 4-year-old Douglass running around the apartment like a kid on a sugar sigh as a 5-year-old Marinette watched him go while standing by the door as she frowns at her baby brother._

_"Douggy! Mommy and Daddy left me in charge for a few minutes while they go out to the store, and they told me that it's time for you to take your nap!" Marinette screamed as Douglass ignored her and climbed up the sofa._

_"No way! I'm not tired! I want to play!" The young kid says as Marinette placed her hands on her hips and gives Douglass a stern look._

_"Now, young man. Don't make me repeat myself." She says as Douglass was about to blow her off. When suddenly, he notices the look she was giving him as he got off the sofa, and she smiled. "Good. Now off to bed." She said while pointing up the stairs as Douglass quickly ran upstairs._

_"I'm a good sister," Marinette says with a cheeky grin as she felt proud of herself._

_(Flashback over)_

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. Good times." Marinette says with a nostalgic look as the TV in the living room was suddenly turned on.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Manon yells as the teens walked into the living room and saw her playing with Marinette's phone.

"Hey, my phone!" Marinette yells as she tries to grab her phone, but Manon dodges her and runs off. "Ughhh...why did I agree to do this again."

"Hey, I told you babysitting Mrs. Chamack kid was a bad idea," Douglass says with a shrug as Marinette was about to retort when suddenly the Kwami's showed up.

"Hey, stay, low guys!" Marinette whispers as Tiki smiled.

"Don't worry, Marinette. If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake." Tiki says as Marinette smiled.

"And, kid. I don't want to pressure you, but you only got fifteen minutes before the competition starts." Lupus says as Douglass gasps and checks his watch.

"Yikes, he's right. I gotta jet." Douglass says as he was about to run off until he stops as he turns to his sister. "Hey, you are going to show up at the Skateboard Competition, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, I will be right there. As long as I can catch, the little troublemaker that is." Marinette says as she tries to grab the little girl again, but Manon easily evades her.

"...Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you?" He asked as his sister shakes her head.

"And, have you miss out on the competition you and Alix have been working so hard for all year? No way. Go on, I can take care of her on my own." Marinette reassured her brother as he smiled.

"Well, okay, then. See you later." Douglass says as he opened the door and was greeted by a grinning Alya.

"Hey, Douglass. Is your sister home?" She asked as Douglass nodded.

"Yeah, she's here. Anyway, I can't talk right now. I have to go and meet up with Alix at the park. See you later!" Douglass says, running off as Marinette appeared.

"Alya? What are you doing here?" She asked as Alya smirked at her.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?" Alya asked as she pulled out her phone, and it showed an image of Adrien in his photoshoot.

"Now? Adrien is in the park right now?" Marinette asked, her face brighten by the sight of her crush as Alya nodded.

"As we speak."

"Oh, gosh! What am I gonna say to him?"

"The same thing as usual. I...uhhhh...dahee...wha...ahh..." Alya says, imitating the way Marinette talks whenever she speaks to Adrien.

"Stop it," Marinette says, annoyed as Manon pokes her head in between of Marinette's legs.

"Uh, who's she?" Manon asked.

"Whoops! I forgot about this little detail." Marinette sheepishly says as Alya stared at Manon curiously.

"And who's she?" Alya asked.

"This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon." She says before gasping as she realized something. "Oh no! I can't go out!"

"Let me guess. Another, 'you couldn't say no' favor?"

"No! I just couldn't...say...no..." Marinette says, depressed as she kneeled down on the floor. "And, now I can't go to my little brother's skateboard competition or stare at Adrien because I have to babysit Manon!" She screams, panicking as Alya placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, no problem. I'll look after your little detail for you." Alya says as Marinette suddenly regain her energy and stood up.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly before frowning as she shakes her head. "Wait, no, I can't. Thanks for the offer, but I'm responsible for her. Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's...an absolute angel!" Marinette says with her eye twitching as a loud crash was heard, and she saw Manon running around, carrying a bowl and a spatula. "Aah! Manon! Put that down!" She screamed as she grabbed the bowl and spatula from Manon but couldn't grab her in time as the little runt ran off to the kitchen. "Ugh! Come back!" Marinette screams as she chased after Manon. Alya stood by and watched the scene in amusement as Marinette walked back into the living room, dragging Manon along with her.

"See? An angel." A very tired Marinette says as the little girl tried vigorously to escape the teen's grip.

"You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels." Alya says as Manon stopped squirming and stared up at the teen suspiciously.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl!" Alya says, bending down to Manon's eye level as the little girl stared at her in wonder. "I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!" She says while bopping Manon's nose as the little girl giggles.

"No, you're not...are you?" Manon asked as Alya grinned and whisked her into the air as she plants Manon onto Marinette's shoulders.

"Okay, let's all go to the park!" Alya says.

"Yay!" Manon cheers.

"Uh...well, okay!" Marinette says, a little unsure, but as long as she had a chance to see Adrien, then she was okay with it...and also to see her brother, of course.

* * *

"Where is he?" Alix asked while tapping her foot on the ground impatiently as she waited at the park near the skating competition. "I swear if Douglass doesn't show up in the next five minutes..."

"Calm down, Alix. I'm sure he will be here." Duncan says while leaning against the trees as Alix grabs him by his collar and glares at him.

"Don't ever tell a woman to calm down. Got it!"

"Got it," Duncan says meekly.

"Alix. Can you stop threatening Duncan again?" Douglass asked, running into the park as Alix lets go of Duncan.

"There you are! Where've you been? You almost made us miss the competition." Alix says as Douglass rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Marinette took up babysitting, and I was waiting to see if she needed my help." He says as she sighs tiredly.

"You're too good for your own good. Well, come on. Let's go before it starts." Alix says, walking off as Douglass was about to follow her until he noticed his friend was busy staring at his phone.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing?" Douglass asked as Duncan looks up to him.

"Oh, I made a bet with a couple of kids at school for Mireille to win the KIDZ+ competition. I'm waiting to see who wins."

"Oh, okay, then."

"So, dude, who did you vote for?" Duncan curiously asked as Douglass shrugs.

"I know that everyone is voting for Mireille, but I voted for Aurore to win,"

"Really? How come?" Duncan asked, confused as hardly anyone is voting for Aurore.

"Well, because I think she looks kinda-"

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Alix asked, walking back as the boys turned to her.

"Oh, Duncan was telling me about the KIDZ+ competition," Douglass says as Alix rolls her eyes.

"Oh, that stupid thing. You know I don't care much about voting." Alix says as she turned to walk away.

"Okay, then. Anyway, I voted for Aurore because I think she looks kinda cute,"

Immediately, Alix stopped walking as she heard what Douglass said, and felt an imaginary arrow pierce through her heart as her body started trembling. Duncan stared at his best friend in disbelief. Not believing what he just said as he eyed Alix apprehensively, and he quickly went to intervene to save his friend's skin.

"Hahaha, that was a funny joke, dude," Duncan says while laughing forcefully as Douglas stared at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, dude. That wasn't a joke-Ah!" Douglass says, before yelping as Duncan pushes him towards Alix.

"Hey! Don't you have a competition to go to?" Duncan says as Douglass eyes widen.

"Oh, yeah, right! Let's go, Alix!" He says, before blinking as he noticed his friend staring at the ground with a dark cloud over her head as it rained on her. "Hey, Alix? Are you alright?" Douglass says as Alix went stiff and slowly looks up to him.

"I'm fine...let's just go already," Alix mumbles with a monotone voice as Douglass nodded, not noticing her depressing mood as they walked away.

"That guy is waaaaaaaaay to oblivious," Duncan says with a sweatdrop as he silently wished his best friend good luck in both the competition and dealing with Alix. We then cut back to the KIDZ+ building, where we see Alec about to announce the winner of the KIDZ+ competition, and both girls looked anxious to see who will win. Although Aurore seems pretty confident as she waved at the camera.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...Mireille!" Alec says as Mireille gasped in amazement while Aurore gasped in disbelief. The crowd cheers as Alec turned to Aurore, who looks extremely angry. "Man, she crushed you, didn't she? I mean, it wasn't even a competition, she owned you! Better luck next time!" Alec says as the blonde growls and runs off the stage. "What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!" He yells as she slams the door. Mireille looked back in concern as she turns to Alec and glares at him.

"You don't have to rub it in, you know? That was just cruel." She says as he shrugs.

"Maybe, but it was fun."

"The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness," Hawkmoth says, deep inside in his lair as his window opens. "The moment of weakness at my next victim...such easy prey for my little Akuma," Hawkmoth says as he grabs a butterfly and turns it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth says as the Akuma floated out of the window and headed straight towards the KIDZ+ building. Aurore sighs sadly as she walked into an elevator and closed the door as her sadness quickly turned into anger.

"I should've won! I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me! They took everything away from me! They-" Aurore says before yelping as the power suddenly goes down, and the elevator shook. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked, to no one in particular as the Akuma enters the elevator. Aurore shrieks in fright as she swung her parasol at the Akuma. But the black butterfly easily dodged her swings and flew into her parasol. Infecting it with its dark energy as Aurore stood up straight, and a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of her face.

_"So correct you are. You should've won. Yes..."_ Hawk Moth says through her brain as she nodded.

"I should've won. Yes!"

_"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miracu-League's Miraculous. Can you do that?"_ He asked as Aurore grins darkly.

"Yes!" Aurore shouted as her body glowed with dark energy, and a flash of light occurred as she transformed!

Aurore now has pale skin with light purple-gray eyes and jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lighting bolts. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large pointed, low-angled twin tails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals.

She wears a tight, muted-color purple/blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, small puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar that also features five white lighting bolt patterns with bright purple outlines as the sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She also wears muted purple tights and small-heeled white boots. Her weapon is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom. Aurore has now transformed into Stormy Weather!

_"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!"_ Hawk Moth says as the elevator opens, and Stormy Weather walks out as she grinned sinisterly. Ready to get revenge on everyone who wronged her, including Mireille.

* * *

"Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by." Marinette says to the girls as they were hiding behind a tree in the park, watching Adrien do his photoshoot.

"Then what?" Alya asked.

"Then...I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photoshoot! Then we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three! And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" Marinette rambles as Alya, and even Manon stared at her weirdly.

"You have issues," Manon says while sweatdropping.

"Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie," Alya says as Marinette giggled sheepishly.

"Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see the hunger in your eyes!" Vincent, Adrien's photographer, says as Adrien gracefully posed for him, both of them not noticing the girls walking in the background.

"Remember, cool! Just be cool." Marinette says while walking awkwardly as the girls followed her.

"Um, we couldn't be more invisible if we tried," Alya says as Marinette noticed Adrien hasn't seen her and stops walking.

"Okay, let's start over," Marinette says, about to push the girls, but Adrien spotted them. The young model waved at them before going back to his work as Marinette gasped.

"Did you see that? He waved at me." She says while waving Adrien back frantically.

"Yeah, I saw it. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class." She says while putting Marinette's arm down. Uninterested by what was going on, Manon looks around, and her face brightens as she spotted Douglass.

"Hey, its that Douglass?" Manon says while pointing as Alya turned around and saw Douglass walking with Alix, who looked oddly depressed for some reason.

"Oh, hey. It is Douglass. Must be getting ready for the Skateboard Competition." Alya says as Manon looks up to her, confused.

"Skateboard Competition?"

"Oh, yeah. Douglass is competing with Alix to see who is the best skateboarder in all of Paris. The competition looks stiff, but Marinette told me that they have been practicing this event for a year, so she's pretty they're going to win." She says as Manon's eyes widen in wonder.

"That sounds like fun! Can I go?" Manon asked Marinette, who was busy drooling over Adrien to notice their conversation.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. In just a minute." Marinette says, distracted as Manon pouted, and sits down.

Back at the KIDZ+ building, we see Mireille entering an elevator, holding her trophy as she seems to be in deep thought. While she was happy that she won, Mireille was worried about what happened to Aurore since she stormed off so angrily. Makes sense since Alec was acting like a jerk. Mireille thought to herself as she exits the elevator and was greeted by a grinning Stormy Weather.

"Hahahahaha! I am Stormy Weather! The only weather girl who _always_ gets the forecast right!" Stormy Weather says as Mireille stared at her in disbelief.

"Aurore? What happened to you?" She asked as Stormy Weather ignores her and holds up her umbrella.

"And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!" Stormy Weather says as she fires an ice blast at the elevator, and froze it as she trapped Mireille inside.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!" Mireille screamed, banging her fist on her icy prison as Stormy Weather laughs and walks away. Exiting the building, the weather-controlling girl noticed a crowd forming around the entrance as they chanted Mireille's name, and she scowled.

"Ugh...for all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh, wait...too late!" Stormy Weather screams as she swung her parasol and blew the civilians away with a mighty wind blast. Stormy Weather laughs as she leaped into the air and took off at hypersonic speeds. Meanwhile, with Douglass, we see him and Alix decked out in skateboard equipment as they waited for the competition to begin.

"Man, there's a lot of people competing. But, I'm still sure that we can still win this. What do you think?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. We can beat them." Alix non-enthusiastically says as Douglass gave her a worried look.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You haven't said anything since we left Duncan. Usually, by this time, you will start boasting to the other players that we were the best skateboarders around, and that we will kick their asses!" Douglass says with a grin as Alix shrugs.

"Not really in the mood." She says as Douglass raised an eyebrow, but couldn't say anything as the Skateboard Competition got started. A few feet away from the competition, we see Marinette staring at Adrien with a dreamy look on her face as Adrien's photographer took pictures of the young model.

"Bravo, that's it! Show me the smile whenever your mom brings in the spaghetti! Okay! And, now, oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh, yes, you're angry, show me angry! Yes, yes, yes!" The photographer says as he continued taking photos of Adrien. Manon sighed, bored out of her mind as she looks around, and noticed a balloon salesman selling balloons with Mireille and Aurore faces on it.

"Marinette!" Manon screamed while tugging her babysitter's arm as she jumps up and down excitedly. "I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?" Manon asked Marinette as the teen was too distracted by Adrien to hear her. "Marinette? Maaaaaaaarinette? Marinette!" She screamed, snaping Marinette out of her love trance and annoying the photographer.

"Ngh! Silenzio!" He screamed as Gorilla, who was standing silently in the background the whole time, walked up to the girls and cracked his knuckles. Alya nervously laughs as she walked over to Manon and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!" Alya says, but Manon shrugs her off as she jumped on Marinette's leg.

"No! I wanna go with Marinette!" Manon screams, causing Marinette to sigh as she pried Manon off her leg.

"I'll deal with it, I am her babysitter. Besides, I had to go and see Douglass anyway."

"But what about Adrien?"

"Douglass had practiced so hard to win this competition. What kind of sister would I be if I don't go and support him?" Marinette rhetorically asked as she grabs Manon's hand and walks away.

Elsewhere, we see Stormy Weather flying above the streets of Paris as she looks around, and noticed that there were banners of Mireille everywhere, but there was none of her. The young villainess scowled, before yelping as a stray balloon appeared out of nowhere and floated away. She frowns in disgust, noticing that it was a Mireille balloon as she looked down at the park and flew down. After paying the Mireille balloon for Manon, the girls had walked over to the Skateboard Competition as Marinette sighs in relief. Glad that it wasn't her brother's turn yet as she looked around and saw her brother and Alix waiting for their turn as she waved at them.

"Hey, look. Marinette came, and with Manon as well." Douglass says, noticing his sister as he waved back. "It's good that she came to cheer me on. For a minute there, I thought she won't show up." Douglass says while smiling at Alix, who ignored him as she was still depressed. "Uh, Alix? Hello? Is anyone there?" Douglass asked as he waved his hand in front of her, and she blinks.

"What? Oh, that's good." Alix says, waving at Marinette back weakly.

"Huh, that's weird," Marinette says, her smile dropping as she noticed the mood her future-sister-in-law was in. "Usually by this time, Alix will be boasting to the other players about how she and Douglass are going to win, but now she looks like someone kicked over her puppy. I wonder what's wrong with her." Marinette asked as Duncan suddenly appeared beside her.

"Oh, Alix is mad at Douglass for saying that Aurore was cute," Duncan says as Marinette gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"We were talking about the KIDZ+ competition, and he said that Aurore looks cute and Alix got jealous," Duncan says, surprising the girls but for different reasons.

"What!? But Mireille is _way_ cuter than Aurore!" Manon says as Marinette shakes her head exasperatedly.

"Oh, little brother. What am I going to do with you?" We then cue back at the photoshoot as Adrien continued posing for the camera, but appears to be tired as he yawned mid-pose.

"Oh, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need..." Vincent says as he looked around the park and spotted Alya lying down by a tree eating an apple. "...a girl!" He screams, running over to her as Alya looks at him in surprise. "You! I need an extra for the photoshoot!" Vincent screamed as Alya blinks.

"Who, me?"

"Sí. To pose with Mr. Adrien!" Vincent says enthusiastically as Alya was about to decline when suddenly a fox-like smile appeared on her face as a brilliant idea came into her mind.

"Hah! You don't want me, I...I get camera shy. But I have the perfect person you need! Stay right here!" She says before running off as she runs towards Marinette.

"Man, all these guys are good skateboarders," Douglass says to Alix as they are sitting on a bench, watching the competition unfold. "But not as good as us, right? Up top!" He says while raising his hand to high-five Alix, who gave him a weak high-five. "Okay, what is with you?" Douglass asked, standing up as he surprised Alix a bit.

"What?" She asked as Douglass glared at her.

"Ever since we left Duncan, you've been in a depressing mood, and I want to know why?" He asked as Alix glares at him and looks away with a huff.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business seeing that this can affect our chance to win." He says, before placing a hand on her shoulder as he gave Alix a concerned look. "And, most importantly, because you are my best friend. So, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Douglass asked as Alix's face soften, and she sighs.

"It's just that..." She says before noticing a crowd forming around them as they spied on their conversation. "Can we have this talk elsewhere? Preferably where theirs no people around, spying on us." Alix says as Douglass nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." Douglass says as the teens walked away.

"Hey. Where is Douglass going?" Manon asked as Marinette smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Douglass is just going to have a talk with his friend." Marinette says just as Alya showed up.

"They need...an extra...to pose with Adrien!" Alya says, panting from the running as Marinette's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What? Seriously?" Marinette says, her face lighting up in happiness.

"Is the boy that you were watching earlier your boyfriend?" Manon innocently asked as Marinette blushed.

"What? No...I mean, yes? Wait, I mean, no!"

"Man, Douglass was not lying when he said that you had it bad for him," Duncan says, under his breath as the girls didn't hear him.

"They need an extra like right now! Go!" Alya says, pushing Marinette as the teen struggled.

"But what about Manon? And what if it's Douglass turn?"

"I will take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway. And, if when its Douglass turn, I'll call you." She says as Marinette wasn't so sure about the idea of leaving Manon alone with Alya.

"Are you sure it's alright for Marinette to leave you with the kid? I mean, she is her babysitter." Duncan says as Alya waves off his concern.

"Trust me. I'm a better babysitter than she is," Alya says as Manon got angry and stomps her feet.

"No way, Marinette's my babysitter!" Manon says as Alya turns to Marinette and winks at her.

"Trust me," Alya says before turning to Manon. "Unicorns unite! Let's go and watch as young champions compete with each other to see who will win the pleasure of having their wishes granted by me! The great and power mythical unicorn!" Alya says as Manon giggles.

"Yay! Fight for your wishes, champions!" Manon yelled, forgetting about Marinette as Alya gave Marinette a thumbs up. Marinette smiled as she felt reassured enough to leave Manon alone with Alya and runs off.

"Unicorn?" Duncan asked with a sweatdropped as Alya smiles nervously.

"Don't ask," Alya says as she looked up and gasped. Confused, Duncan looks up as he saw Stormy Weather floating above the park. Marinette stopped running as she felt a cold chill running up her spine and looks up as she saw Stormy Weather floating up in the air while laughing evilly.

"Look out! Duncan screamed as the weather-controlling girl fires a gust of icy wind at the civilians, including Duncan and the girls, and trapped them in a dome of ice. Marinette gasped worriedly before getting her head in the game as she runs off to find a place to transform and find her teammates. Stormy Weather continued freezing everybody in the park as Adrien notice this, and his face grew serious as he runs behind the tree where all of his stuff was. Adrien grabbed his bag and opened it, only to find it empty.

"Uh? Plagg! Plagg!" Adrien yells as he looks around frantically for his Kwami.

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Plagg says, hiding in one of the bushes as Adrien rolled his eyes and pulls out a piece of camembert. Immediately, Plagg flew out of the bushes as he eats the cheese in one go, and Adrien gave him a smug look. "For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

"Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien yells as Plagg flew into his ring and transformed into Chat Noir!

"So, spill. What's eating you?" Douglass asked Alix as they sat in a meadow, far away from any prying eyes.

"It's stupid," Alix mumbles as she looks away, and crossed her arms.

"Alix." He pleaded as Alix sighs.

"Fine. It's just that what you said earlier, really got to me."

"What I said earlier? You mean what I said about Aurore?" The boy said as she nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm mad that you called Aurore cute, and not me-Mireille! Yeah, that's what I meant to say." Alix says while laughing nervously as Douglass blinks confusedly.

"Why would you care if I think that Aurore is cuter than Mireille?"

"Well...that's because I'm a huge Mireille fan! Yep, that's totally not a lie!" Alix says as Douglass stared at her, bewildered.

"But didn't you said that you didn't care about the compet-"

"Just answer the question, Douggy," Alix says, tired from all of his constant questioning.

"Well, yeah, Mireille is cute, but Aurore is way cuter," Douglass says as Alix looks down sadly.

"Oh...you must really like her, huh," She asked as Douglass shakes his head.

"Eh, not really," Douglass says, surprising Alix as she looks up to him.

"What?"

"I do think Aurore is cute, but I don't want to date her."

"Really?" Alix asked hopefully as Douglass nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not into blondes."

"Oh, what a relief," Alix says quietly to herself as Douglass continued talking.

"Besides, your way cuter than her anyway," Douglass says as Alix's brain shut down.

"...What?"

"I mean she's easy on the eyes, but your a hundred times way better looking. With your pink hair, cute smile, and beautiful eyes. I mean, its no competition." Douglass says, oblivious to what he was saying as Alix's face went red, and steam blew out of her head. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little red." Douglass says while placing his hand on her forehead just as Marinette showed

"Douglass, Alix, suit up! We need to-" Marinette says before stopping in her tracks as she noticed Alix's red face and how close her brother was to her. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Alix yelled, sitting up as her face went back to normal. "Anyway, what's up?"

"A new villain showed up and trapped civilians, including Alya, Manon, and Duncan in a block of ice," Marinette says as the pre-teens eyes widen.

"Seriously?" Douglass asked, standing up as his sister nodded. "Then, it's time to transform!"

"Right!" The girls say as their Kwami's flew out of their hiding spots.

"Tiki! Spots on!" Marinette says as Tiki flew into one of her earrings and transformed into Ladybug!

"Lupus! Howl on!" Douglass says as Lupus flew into his amulet and transformed into White Loup!

"Fluff! Clockwise!" Alix says as Fluff flew into her pocket watch and transformed into Bunnix! With their transformations now complete, Marinette took off into a sprint as she headed straight towards where Alya and the others were trapped while the others followed her.

"Why did I leave Manon? I should've never done that! And, I shouldn't have left you for Adrien, Douglass. I'm so sorry." Ladybug says as White Loup smiles at her.

"It's fine, sis. Besides, I figured something like this was going to happen when Adrien told me that he had a photoshoot today at the park." He says as Marinette gave him a shocked look. "Don't act so surprised. We are friends with him, so of course, he will tell us about the photoshoot."

"He was so disappointed that he couldn't come to support us at the Skateboard Competition, but we told him that we understand why he wouldn't come," Bunnix says.

"Although, I was quite surprised that you took the time, from your Adrien stalking to come and see me." White Loup says as Ladybug blushes.

"I was _not_ stalking him! I was only observing him...from a distance...without him noticing..." Ladybug mumbles as White Loup and Bunnix laughed.

"But seriously, thanks for showing up. That really means a lot to me." White Loup says with a smile as Ladybug smiled back.

"Anytime," Ladybug says just as they arrived at the ice dome, and the civilians cheered.

"It's the Miracu-League!"

We're saved!"

"Whoa, the Miracu-League!" Alya and Duncan said in shock as Manon stares at them in wonder.

"Don't worry, we will get you out of there!" Ladybug says as she pulls out her yo-yo and spins it. "Let's wire-cut this icy cake!" Ladybug says as she lassoed the icy dome, but the cord slips off the ice and hits her on her head.

"Ha, ha, nice one, sis, but let me take it from here. Bunnix, give me a boost!" White Loup says as Bunnix nodded and pulled out her umbrella. The wolf-costumed boy took a running start as he used her umbrella as a springboard, and jumps up in the air as he unleashes his claws. The civilians covered their eyes as the sounds of slashing and ice cracking was heard, and once they open their eyes. They were shocked to see a large, perfectly cut hole in the dome.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? You're free!" Bunnix yells as the civilians cheered and thank their young heroes as they run off, all except Alya, Duncan, and Manon.

"Get to safety, civilians! Preferably somewhere warmer." White Loup quipped as Alya shook her head.

"We can't. We're trying to find our friends. They got lost in the chaos." She says as White Loup placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will be alright, miss, but you guys need to leave in case the bad guy shows up again." He says as Alya looks down, but nodded as she and the others ran off.

"Well, now that is taking care of, let's go find our bad guy." Ladybug says as the others nodded and ran off.

* * *

Chat Noir grunts as he landed on the fence of the park and saw Stormy Weather humming a little song as she blew the civilians away with her wind powers.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" Chat Noir says, surprising Stormy Weather with his presence as Chat smirked. "What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" He asked as Stormy Weather glares at him.

"My name is _not_ Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" She screams as Chat Noir jumps down and leans against the fence as he played with his tail.

"Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down, and we'll call it quits, 'kay?" Not amused with his puns, Stormy Weather opens her parasol and fires a large gust of wind at Chat Noir, blowing him away. "Waaaaaahhhh!" Chat Noir screamed as he crashed through a couple of buildings, before falling on the streets of Paris as he groans. "Well, at least no one saw that." He says before hearing laughter as he groans again. "I spoke too soon." Chat Noir said as his teammates showed up, and Ladybug helped him up to his feet.

"Nice landing, kitty." White Loup says while chuckling as Bunnix giggled.

"And here I thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug says with a grin as Chat Noir smirked and grabs her hand.

"Why, thanks, my Lady, but I had it covered." He says while kissing her hand as she pushed him back.

"No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir, but your welcome." She says just as Stormy Weather showed up.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right...NOW! Hellstorm!" Stormy Weather yells as she users her parasol to darken the sky, and a lighting storm rained down on our heroes. Bunnix quickly unfolded her umbrella to shield her team, but the force of the lightning storm knocked everyone back. Bunnix groans as she opens her eyes, and was surprised to see that she was on top of Douglass as she blushes.

"Ah! Sorry!" Bunnix says, jumping back as White Loup waves it off with a blush of his own.

"I-It's fine. Thanks for the save, though." White Loup says nervously as the teens looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Ugh." Ladybug groans as she opens her eyes and blinked as she saw Chat Noir lying on top of her. The blonde-haired superhero was at first surprised by being on top of her before grinning as Ladybug blushed slightly, but didn't have time to say anything as Stormy Weather appears.

"Black ice!" The weather-controlling villain yells as she uses her parasol to coat the street with ice. Stormy Weather then twirled her weapon around as she aimed at the superpowered teens. "White snake!" Stormy Weather yells as a gust of wind appeared.

Ladybug yelped as she tried to fight the wind, but because of the ice, she lost her footing and was blown away. Luckily, she used her yo-yo to grab on to the lamppost as Chat Noir flew by her, and she grabbed his tail. White Loup grunts as he grabbed Bunnix by her waist and used his claws to pierce himself to the ground as he fought against the wind. Once the wind died down, our young heroes fall down to the ground, exhausted as Stormy Weather floated away while blowing all the cars away in the process as Stormy Weather grinned before frowning as she noticed an image of Mireille on a big screen and blasted it out of spite.

"Is everyone okay?" Ladybug asked as everyone nodded. "That's good." She says, standing up as she glared at her new foe. "This girl might be our most powerful opponent, yet. We can't underestimate her." She says as Chat Noir waved off her warning.

"I'm sure a little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" He says as Bunnix grins.

"She may be strong, but I can block her lighting easy. Let's go!" Bunnix says as she and Chat were about to run off, but Douglass and Marinette stopped them.

"Whoa, calm down, guys! You better think before you leap."

"Yeah, she is too strong to face head-on, so we need to take a more indirect approach." White Loup says with a grin as Chat Noir gave him a curious look.

"What do you have in mind?" Chat asked as White Loup leans over Ladybug's ear and whispers his plan.

"Okay...okay...yes, that might work! But it needs a little something, how about this?" Ladybug says as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Okay...okay...yeah, I can go with that." White Loup says as Ladybug turned to Bunnix.

"Bunnix, can you do me a little favor?" Ladybug says as she whispered the plan into her ear, and she smirked.

"I can do that. Burrow!" Alix yells as she summons a time portal behind them.

"Good job! Chat Noir, follow me."

"But-"

"Just trust me." Ladybug says as she grabbed his hand, and they jumped onto the time portal as it closed.

"Alright, let's go!" White Loup says, running after Stormy Weather as Bunnix followed.

"Hey, airhead!" Bunnix yelled as Stormy Weather turned to them, surprised that they recovered so fast. "Don't you think we're done for the count just yet!" She yelled as Stormy Weather growled.

"Oh, really? Let's see what your puny miraculous can do against the force of nature! Whitesnake!" Stormy Weather yelled as she was about to swing her parasol, not noticing White Loup smirking as a time portal appeared behind the villain.

"Now!" Douglass yelled as their teammates appeared out of the portal, and Ladybug swung her yo-yo as she caught Stormy Weather's parasol.

"Huh?" The villain says, surprised as her parasol flew out of her hand. "Hey!" Stormy Weather yelled, annoyed as Chat Noir extended his staff and hits her in the stomach. Stormy Weather yelled out in pain as she was sent flying to the ground, and a crater was formed around her. Stormy Weather weakly got up from the ground as White Loup approached her and unleashed his claws.

"It's over, Stormy Weather." White Loup says with a grin, before frowning as she started laughing.

"You idiots! Do you think I need my umbrella to use my powers? It just helps me control it better! Hellstorm!" Stormy Weather yells as the sky darkens, and bolts of lightning rained down on our heroes, electrocuting them as they were sent flying back. "Don't you see, weaklings! No matter how much you try, you can never beat the elements! Wind tunnel!" Stormy Weather yells as she opens her parasol, and a small tornado appeared as it blew all the cars around into the sky. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Bunnix watched in horror as numerous cars rained down on them, but White Loup wasn't afraid as he gave his teammates a reassuring smile.

"I got this! Lunar Blessing!" White Loup says as he took a deep breath and roared. Sending out giant white soundwaves that pushed back all of the cars and making them crash around them. Stormy Weather growls as she was about to attack, but she got a message from Hawkmoth as a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of her face.

"You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan." Hawkmoth says as he told her the plan, and she grins as she flew away.

"Damm, I thought that would work!" Douglass says, annoyed that his plan didn't work as Ladybug and Bunnix patted his back comfortably.

"Aw, don't be sad, my little wolf," Bunnix soothingly says as Douglass blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, it's okay, little brother. We'll get her next time." Ladybug says just as Bunnix and White Loup's miraculous beeped.

"Oh, crap! We only got 9 minutes before we change back!" White Loup says.

"Should we stay back to recharge?" Bunnix asked as Chat Noir shook his head.

"By the time you two recharge, who knows what she will do. It's better to attack her before you two revert back to your civilian forms." Chat says as Ladybug nodded.

"Chat's right. Let's go before she hurts any more people."

"Right!" Her team said as they chased after Stormy Weather.

* * *

"Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, hit it thrice! Freeze" Manon and Duncan sang as they played patty cake, and Alya watches them. The kids took shelter somewhere in the park far away from all the chaos as they decided to wait out the storm. To pass the time, Alya had suggested to Manon to play a game of patty cake, and she accepted. Manon was happy to play the game at first but quickly became angry as Alya, or 'Uni; as she calls her, keeps winning. So Duncan decided to humor the kid and play the game.

"Yay, I win again!" Manon cheers as Duncan pouted.

"No fair! How do I keep losing?" Duncan asked as Manon grins.

"You're too slow." She cheekily says as Alya laughs, but the fun atmosphere was destroyed as a crack of lighting was heard from the sky.

"What's that?" Manon asked, scared as Alya puts her in her lap and rubs her back.

"It's nothing, sweetie."

"When is Marinette coming back?" She asked as the teens shared a look.

"I-I'm sure she and the others will come back soon," Duncan shakily says as Alya nodded.

"Yeah, in the meantime, how about a story!" Alya suggested as Manon smiles and eagerly nodded. We then cut back with our heroes as they were seen following the trail of destruction that Stormy Weather left, which lead them to the KIDZ+ building as the TV turned on, showing Stormy Weather's face.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer." Stormy Weather says as an image of Paris with a large snowflake on it. "Oh, no! Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!" She says before laughing maniacally as Chat Noir sighs.

"Summer vacation is already over? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Chat Noir says as he wiggles his eyebrows at Ladybug, who blushed as White Loup elbows Chat in the gut.

"Cool, down. Kitty." White Loup says with a growl.

"Hey, guy. Check it out." Bunnix says as she pointed at the cutout of Aurore, before pointing at the frozen image of Stormy Weather on the TV. "Looks familiar?" She rhetorically asked as the teens looked at the cutout, before looking at the TV as they connected the dots.

"It's her!" Ladybug says, surprised as Douglass stared at the TV.

"So, Stormy Weather is Aurore, huh? Must've gotten akumatized over losing the competition, I think." White Loup says, before turning at Bunnix. "Remember, when I said earlier that she looked cute?" He asked as she nodded. "Well, I take it back," Douglass says as Alix smiled. "Anyway, the Akuma is in her parasol, right?" Douglass asked, turning to his sister as she nodded.

"But, how do we take it from her without getting fried to a crisp?" Chat Noir asked as Douglass and Alix's miraculous beeped, signaling that they only have 5 minutes left.

"I'll come up with something on the fly. Let's go." Ladybug says as they ran to the recording studio where Stormy Weather was broadcasting and entered the room, but it was empty!"

"Crap! It's a trap!" White Loup says.

"Right, you are, little wolf." Stormy Weather says with a laugh as she appeared behind the heroes.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" Bunnix says, gripping her umbrella as she charged at the villain, but Stormy Weather wasn't afraid as she fires lighting bolt at a fuse box, and the power went out.

_"This is all going wonderfully according to plan! Soon their Miraculous will be mine! Bring them to me!"_ Hawkmoth said to Stormy Weather, who cackles as she runs off.

"Frosty the Snowgirl/Stormy Weather is getting away!" Chat Noir and White Loup said unison, being the only ones with night vision as the girls stumble in the dark. If you were wondering, Douglass's night vision is colored yellow.

"Do I hear a couple of damsels in distress?" Chat Noir asked with a grin as Bunnix glares.

"If only I can see where you are, so I can punch in the face for calling me a damsel in distress!"

"Yeah, and besides, unlike you two, we don't have night vision, Chat." Ladybug says as Chat grabbed her arm, while Douglass grabbed Alix.

"If that's the case, then follow us!" White Loup says as Chat Noir nodded.

"Yeah, trust your fellow knights in shining armor to lead the way." He says as Ladybug rolled her eyes while Bunnix blushed at the thought of Douglass being her knight in shining armor. The boys lead the girls up the stairs, using their night vision to guide them.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-"

"Duck!" Chat says as a fire extinguisher was thrown at them by Stormy Weather, narrowly missing Ladybug's head.

"...follow your lead on this one," Ladybug says just as they reached the top of the building.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather yells while flying above the animal-themed superheroes as she made a whirlwind cover the building. Trapping them as a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of the villain's face.

_"The time is now, my weather girl. Bring me their Miraculous, or I will take away your superpowers!"_ Hawkmoth threatens as Stormy Weather gulped, but nodded.

"On it, Hawkmoth." She says, before turning to our heroes. "There's no escape! Party's over, fools!" Stormy Weather says while sticking her tongue out childishly as the team glares at her.

"We're just-" Ladybug says, before stopping as she noticed that the boys were still holding their hands. "Uh, guys? We can see now, you can let go."

"Yeah, it's getting kind of embarrassing," Bunnix says while looking down as the boys let go of their hands sheepishly.

"Anyway...we're just getting started, Stormy!" Ladybug yells as she, Chat Noir, and Bunnix pulled their weapons, while White Loup unleashed his claws.

"Still think that you can beat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Stormy Weather says as she pointed her umbrella to the sky. "Hail of carnage!" She yells as a hailstorm appeared. Chat Noir quickly grabbed his teammates as he spins his staff to make a shield and protect them from the hail.

"So what's the plan for getting the Akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!" Chat complained as Ladybug shrugs.

"Haven't thought of one, yet but let me try something. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo in the air, and a swarm of butterflies appeared as they created...

"A parasol with a metal handle?" Ladybug says as she grabbed the ladybug-colored parasol. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Marinette says as she looks around, and her lucky vision highlighted Stormy Weather, the billboard, the sky, and the metal handle on the ladybug-colored parasol. "Wait a minute. I think I have an idea." Ladybug says to herself, before turning to the others. "Guys, I have a plan." Ladybug says as she whispered the plan to her teammates. "You got it? Good, then let's do it." Ladybug says as White Loup and Bunnix miraculous beeped, signaling that they only have 1 minute left.

"And, fast." White Loup says as he turned to Stormy Weather and smirked. "Hey! Airhead!" Douglass screamed, getting her attention as she didn't notice the rest of the Miracu-League hiding in the shadows. "Guess what? I voted for Mireille! Yeah, she is way hotter than you will ever be!" White Loup shouted as Stormy Weather roars in anger and fires at Douglass, who narrowly dodges her lighting blasts as he kept her distracted.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir says, summoning his superpower as he sneaked behind the large billboard and touched it as it started falling towards Stormy Weather.

"Huh? Hey!" Stormy Weather screamed as she turned around and was about to blast the billboard when suddenly Bunnix appeared as she kicks Stormy Weather's face. Sending her flying to the billboard as it fell on top of her.

"I wanted to do that all day!" Bunnix says with a grin as White Loup sweatdropped.

"You do hold a grudge, don't you?" White Loup asked as Bunnix smiles innocently.

"We got her!" Chat Noir screamed when suddenly the billboard was blown to pieces by a lightning bolt as Stormy Weather stood up, looking absolutely livid. "I spoke too soon." Chat Noir says sheepishly before screaming in pain as Stormy Weather blasted him without looking.

"Chat Noir!" Bunnix and White Loup screamed as Stormy Weather snarled and fires a lightning bolt at them. Electrocuting them as they were sent flying to a wall, next to where Ladybug was hiding. The kids weakly got up from the ground just as their Miraculous timed out, and they reverted back into their civilian forms.

"You two did well, leave the rest for me. Just stay here and recharge." Ladybug says as the kids nodded and grabbed their hungry Kwami's as they fed them. Ladybug glares at Stormy Weather as she walks out of her hiding place, griping the fake parasol tightly as she approached the villain. "Hey, Stormy!" She yelled as the villain spotted her. "I used my Lucky Charm to make my own weather-controlling parasol! So, now I have even the odds!" Ladybug says as Stormy Weather grins.

"Oh, really?" Stormy Weather says as she uses her wind powers to grab the fake parasol and laughs. "Now, I have tipped the odds to my favor again! Prepare to eat my most powerful lighting bolt!" She screamed as Ladybug smirked.

"That is what I was hoping you do." She says quietly as Stormy Weather threw a lightning bolt at Ladybug, but, instead of hitting her, the lighting bolt raced back at Stormy Weather.

"What the!? What's going on!?" Stormy Weather says as she looks down at the fake parasol, and noticed that it had a metal handle. "Aw, shit." Stormy Weather cursed with a deadpanned look as the lightning bolt hits her and electrocute hers so bad that her skeleton was shown. After the electrocution stopped, Stormy Weather's body was completely covered in soot as she coughs, before falling on the ground, defeated.

"Her parasol!" Chat Noir screamed, seemingly recovered from the electrical blast as he grabbed her parasol and broke it, freeing the Akuma.

"Thanks, Chat. I will take it from here. No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug says as she took out her yo-yo, before spinning it around as she throws it at the Akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug says as she captures the Akuma, and closes the yo-yo as she purifies the Akuma. "Gotcha!" Marinette says, before opening the yo-yo as a white butterfly flew out. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug says as she ran past the twitching Stormy Weather and grabs the fake parasol as she then throws it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette throws her lucky charm into the air as a swarm of ladybugs appeared and spread across the city, fixing up all the damage caused by Stormy Weather.

"Uh, what am I doing here?" Aurore says as she was revered back to normal.

"Pound it-hey wait! Where's White Loup and Bunnix?" Chat Noir asked as Ladybug was to respond, but her brother beat her to it.

"We're here!" White Loup says, coming out of their hiding place in their superhero forms.

"Aw, we missed the action!" Bunnix says with a cute pout as Douglass laughed.

"It's fine, Bunnix. The important thing is that we beat the bad guy. Come on, let's go before you two timed out." White Loup says as Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded.

"Good idea, but first..." Ladybug says with a grin as she and Chat Noir held out their fist, and White Loup and Bunnix did the same.

"Pound it!" The team says as they shared a fist bump before leaving the building.

"Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine, Miracu-League! I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!" Hawkmoth yelled, while deep inside his lair as his window closed.

* * *

"And, after defeating the three-headed dragon with Taekwondo, the Princess-" Alya stopped talking as she and Duncan noticed that the storm was dissipating, and all the damage caused by the supervillain was gone.

"And, then, what?" Manon asked, too engrossed in the story to notice that the storm was gone as Duncan decided to finish the story.

"The prince makes out with her Prince Charming, and they rode off into the sunset on their own pet dragon that is made of metal and-"

"They live happily ever after!" Manon screams as Duncan nodded weakly.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," Hey says as Alya grins and grabs Manon as she tickles her.

"Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!" Alya says as Manon giggles, and Duncan smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Douglass screamed as he, Alix, and Marinette ran over to them.

"Marinette!" Alya and Manon screamed as they ran over to her and hugged.

"Douglass! Alix! You guys, okay!" Duncan says as he hugs Alix and gives Douglass a fist bump.

"Yeah, sorry for the scare, but we took shelter outside of the park, and we couldn't find you in time," Douglass says as Alix nodded.

"Yeah, and our phones were dead, so we couldn't call you," Alix sheepishly says as Duncan waved it off.

"It's fine, dudes. All that matters is that we are all okay." He says as his friends smiled.

"Oh, Manon. I'm so sorry, I left you. I promise I will never do it again." Marinette says, hugging Manon as the little girl beams.

"It's okay. Uni and Lord Pegasus had kept me entertained by telling me stories." Manon says as Douglass and Alix blinked as they turned to a blushing Duncan.

"Lord," Douglass started.

"Pegasus?" Alix finished with a laugh as Duncan groans.

"We had to distract the little kid from the storm, so sue me if I played along!" Duncan yelled as his friends laughed.

"Well, now that the villain has been defeated by the Miracu-League, let's go back to the Skateboard Competition," Marinette says enthusiastically as Alya and Duncan winced.

"Sorry to tell you this, but the competition has been suspended," Alya says as the teen's eyes widen.

"What!?" Marinette, Douglass, and Alix yelled in shock.

"Yeah, sorry dudes, but it was suspended on the accounts of 'bad weather'. Now you guys have to wait a full year before entering again." Duncan says as Marinette gave the pre-teens an apologetic look.

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry." She says as Douglass and Alix looked sad for a second, before smiling as they shrugged.

"Oh, well. There's always next year." Douglass says, surprising the teens a bit as Alix nodded.

"Yeah, no use crying over spilled milked we'll just have to practice for the competition again next year," Alix says, before gaining a smug look as she crossed her arms. "But I don't think we need to practice since I'm pretty sure we will beat those losers," Alix says with a smug look as Douglass smiled.

"Now there's the Alix that I know and love," Douglass says as Alix blushed and looked away while smiling. "Uh, I mean that in a friend kind of way," Douglass sheepishly says as he noticed the knowing looks he was receiving.

"It didn't look that way earlier, back at the meadow." Lupus says to Fluff and Tiki while hiding from the humans as they giggled, before going back into hiding.

"Hey, the photographer and Adrien are waiting for you! You should go!" Alya says, pointing at the photoshoot as Marinette beams, and was about to go. When suddenly, she remembered the last time she left Manon alone as she sighs and shakes her head.

"Nah, we should go," Marinette says, surprising everyone.

"B-But what about Adrien? This is your chance to spend some time with him, and you're going to blow him off?" Douglass asked, surprised by her decision as Marinette nodded and grabbed Manon's hand.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm babysitting Manon, and as her babysitter, I can't leave her alone, even with a friend. Let's go home." She says as everyone nodded, and were about to leave when suddenly Vincent spotted them.

"Hey, wait! We still need a girl to the photoshoot!" He yelled before noticing Manon as he gasped. "Wait!" Vincent screamed as he ran in front of the group. "Who is that adorable angel?" Vincent says while staring at Manon like she was the most precious thing in the world as Manon looks around confusedly. A few minutes later, we see Vincent talking pictures of both Adrien and Manon together as Marinette groans, and her friends patted her in the back comfortably.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and just for you guys can know, Alya and Duncan are NOT getting together! I love Nino and Alya's relationship too much to do that. Duncan and Alya are mostly going to have a brother and sister-like relationship.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	4. The Bubbler

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of The Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup & Bunnix! Before we begin, I will admit that while Bubbler is one of my least favorite episodes, I had tons of fun writing this...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

At the Dupain-Cheng residence, Marinette was sleeping soundly on her bed, until her alarm went off as she groaned and groggily turned off her alarm clock. Yawning, Marinette sits up and checks the date on her phone as her face lights up.

"Happy birthday!" Marinette screamed, waking up Douglass and their Kwami's as she squeals and jumps down the stairs. Marinette happily skipped over to her computer as she turned it on, and it showed a collage with pictures of Adrien as Marinette sighs dreamily. "Ah, happy birthday, Adrien," Marinette says as she makes kissing noises towards the screen before yelping as she felt a pillow hit her in the back of her head.

"Marinette! It's too early for you to be obsessing over Adrien!" A grumpy Douglass says, being annoyed by his sister waking up so early as he looks up and groans as he saw an Adrien poster hanging above him. "And, I keep telling you to keep your creepy Adrien posters on _your_ side of the room!" Douglass says as he ripped the poster from the ceiling and crumpled it up, much to her sister's horror as he tossed it behind him carelessly, and she was quick to catch it.

"Oh, are you okay, baby? Don't worry, Dougy didn't mean to hurt you." Marinette says while rubbing the poster tenderly as her brother stared at her, disturbed.

"And just as I thought you couldn't be any weirder," Douglass says as Marinette ignores him and continues caressing the poster. After a few minutes of prying his sister from the poster and doing their morning routines, the Dupain-Cheng siblings walked down the stairs with Adrien's gifts in their hands as they were about to leave, when their mother approached them.

"Marinette, Douglass, don't forget to clean your rooms after school today. And, Douglass is your turn to do the dishes this week." Sabine says as the teen's groans.

"Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya!/What's the point of cleaning the dishes when we have a dishwasher?" The teens complained as Sabine wasn't amused.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and clean your room for you, Marinette, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Marinette says nervously as Sabine turned to her son.

"And, I'm too tired from cleaning the house, running the bakery, doing laundry, and making dinner. But if you don't want to do this _one_ thing for me then I guess I could do the dishes too, I hope my hand doesn't cramp up from all of the excessive cleanings." Sabine says while rubbing her sore hands.

"Okay, okay, Mom, I will do it! Just stop making me feel guilty!" Douglas shouted as Sabine smiles, and kisses her kid's cheek.

"After school, don't forget," Sabine says with a sweet smile as the teen's grumbles, and walked outside.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Plagg says while flying into Adrien's bathroom as he held a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow. Adrien turned to him while brushing his teeth as he sniffed Plagg's gift and gagged.

"Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!" Adrien says, disgusted as he plugged his nose and Plagg stares at him confusedly before shrugging as he ate Adrien's present. Adrien shakes his head at his Kwami's antics as he walked out of the bathroom and walked into Dining Room as Nathalie showed up.

"Your Breakfast and schedule, Adrien," Nathalie said while handing him his breakfast and tablet as he grabbed them.

"Thanks, Nathalie," Adrien says as Nathalie nodded and was about to walk away, but Adrien spoke up. "Hey, um, did my father get back to you about my birthday party?" Adrien asked hopefully as Nathalie winced.

"Well, um, he doesn't think it would be a good idea," Nathalie says nervously as Adrien frowns.

"Of course not," Adrien says bitterly as he sighed and stood up. "I'm going to school early," Adrien says as he grabs his backpack and walks away as Nathalie watched him go with a sadden look.

"Happy birthday, Adrien," Nathalie says, but Adrien didn't hear her as he was already gone.

* * *

At the Kubdel house, we see Jalil making breakfast for him and his little sister as he glanced at the clock and frowns.

"Alix! Come down already, and eat your breakfast! You're going to be late for school!" Jalil shouted just as Alix appeared as she wore her skating equipment and was carrying a rectangular-shaped present for Adrien in her hands.

"Hey, bro, can't talk, got to run. Toss me a pancake!" Alix says while opening her mouth as Jalil tossed her a piece of pancake, and she caught it in her mouth.

"Thanks, bro," Alix says with her voice slightly muffled as she gulps down her breakfast and grabs her skateboard.

"Hey, Alix, remember that Dad wants us to go straight to home for game night," Jalil says.

"Sure, I will be there. You know I can't resist whooping you guys butts at monopoly like always." Alix says with a grin as she was about to leave the house, but her brother stopped her.

"Oh, what's that? A present for your boyfriend, Douglass?" Jalil teased as Alix blushed and glared at him.

"No! It's a present for a friend of mine! It's his birthday today!" Alix says as Jalil grins.

"Right~," Jalil says as Alix rolled her eyes and walked out of her house.

"What a jerk," Alix says before shaking her head as she throws her skateboard on the ground and jumps on it as she rode to school. Alix skateboarded across the streets of Paris with the skills of a real pro as her school came into view, and she amped up her speed as she was about to reach the school grounds, when suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere and tripped her as Alix yelped and crashed against the ground.

"Ow! Dammit!" Alix cursed while holding her bruised cheek as she looks up and groans in annoyance when she saw Katherine smirking down at her.

"Wow, Kubdel, you know for someone who claims to be the best skateboarder in Paris, you seem to be rather clumsy." Katherine says with a grin while holding her birthday present for Adrien in her hands as Alix stood up and glared at her arch-rival.

"Katherine, I see your nose healed," Alix says, noticing her now fixed nose as she squinted her eyes at it. "Although, your nose looks a little crooked," Alix says as Katherine gasped.

"W-What!?" Katherine shouted while pulling out her handheld mirror as she checks her face and blinks in confusion as she noticed that her nose looks fine. "What are you talking about my nose looks-" Katherine says before noticing Alix grinning at her as she glared at the pink-haired girl. "Oh, I see what you did. Very funny, Kubdel." Katherine says as Alix smirked at her. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I'm carrying a present with me."

"Not really," Alix says boredly as she walks away, but the blonde girl followed her.

"This is a present for my sister's 'boyfriend'," Katherine says while using air quotes as Alix eyed her present.

"Really?" Alix says as Katherine grinned proudly and nodded.

"Yep," Katherine says before blinking as she noticed the crudely wrapped gift in Alix's hands. "What's that? A gift for your loser boyfriend." Katherine says as Alix blushed lightly and glared at her.

"Douglass is not a loser...and he's not my boyfriend! This is a gift for Adrien." Alix says as Katherine's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!?" She says as Alix nodded.

"Yeah, I know that Adrien and I have only known each other for 3 weeks, but I feel like I have to give him something for his birthday. And not to brag, but I think my gift is going to be his best gift ever." Alix says with a smug look as Katherine scoffed.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, Kubdel, but Adrien _always_ likes my gifts because I grew up with him and actually_ know_ what he really likes. Unlike you who only known him for barely a _month_," Katherine says as Alix narrowed her eyes at her.

"Are you saying your gift is better than mine?" Alix asked as Katherine smirked.

"I'm not saying that my gift is better than yours, I _know_ that my gift will be better," Katherine says as the girls pressed their foreheads together and glared hatefully into each other eyes.

"How about we ask Adrien who's birthday gift he likes more?" Alix asked.

"There's no need since I know my gift will be better, but if you want to learn the hard way, then I will indulge your little competition," Katherine says as she and Alix glared at each other for a few seconds before sprinting towards the school.

* * *

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer?" Nino asked Adrien while standing outside of the school as Adrien told him what happened in the morning. "You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too." Adrien joked before frowning as he looks down at his feet sadly. "Well, at least I tried," Adrien says as Nino wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"It's your B-Day, dude! Insist!" Nino says as Adrien sighs. Unknown to the boys, the Dupain-Cheng siblings and Alya were hiding behind a column as Alya and Douglass were trying to encourage Marinette to give Adrien her birthday gift.

"You can do it, you can do it!" Alya and Douglass said in unison as Marinette took a deep breath and gained a determined look.

"I can do it, I can do it!"

"You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops," Nino says as Adrien shakes his head.

"Don't waste your time, he's not gonna change his mind," Adrien says as Marinette pops up to look at Adrien and froze up at the sight of his handsome face.

"I can't do it, I can't do it," Marinette says while kneeling down as Douglass rolled his eyes.

"Come on, sis. It's not that big a deal, look I'll show you." Douglass says as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Wha-Douglass, wait!" Marinette says as Douglass lifts her up and drags her over to the boys.

"Hey, Adrien," Douglass says, gaining the boy's attention as he smiled.

"Oh, hey, Douglass. Sorry, I couldn't show up to you and Alix's skateboard competition a week ago." Adrien says apologetically as Douglass waves it off.

"It's fine, dude. We couldn't compete anyway since it was canceled thanks to Stormy Weather. Anyway, happy birthday!" Douglass says while pulling out his birthday present for Adrien as the boy looks embarrassed.

"Oh, Douglass, I'm grateful for the gift, but you didn't have to give me anything. I mean, I don't want you to spend money on someone you barely know."

"It's fine, Adrien. You're my friend, and since it's your birthday, I have to give you a gift." Douglass says as Adrien looks at him, surprised before smiling as he grabbed the gift.

"Well, if that's what you want," Adrien says as he opens the box and gasped. "No way! You got me Elevate, and 24/7 CD's by Big Time Rush!" Adrien says with an excited look as Douglass grinned.

"Well, I know how much you like that band, so I got you some of their CD's. I even got you a 15$ iTunes store gift card to download more songs." Douglass says as Adrien smiled at him.

"Thanks, Douglass, you just made my day," Adrien says as he and Douglass shared a fist bump.

"Anytime, dude. Anyway, my sister wants to give you her gift." Douglass says while stepping aside to show Marinette standing behind him.

"Oh, uh, hey," Adrien says, surprised to see Marinette as the teenage girl blushed at his gaze and waved at him weakly.

"Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!?" Chloe says in distress while watching the awkward scene between Marinette and Adrien from inside the school with her slave girl Sabrina. Sabrina checks her tablet and gasps in shock as she gave her boss a sheepish smile. "Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?" Chloe asked Sabrina rhetorically as she turns around and walks towards Adrien.

"I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-I mean, gift you a give I made-I mean..." Marinette stumbled over her words as Chloe appeared beside and fake yawns as she shoves her away, and Douglass caught her sister before she fell on the ground. "Out of the way." Chloe hisses before turning to Adrien as she smiled at him lovingly. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" Chloe says sweetly as she throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks, Chloe," Adrien says, looking rather uncomfortable by her kiss.

"Ugh, dummy." Marinette insults herself as Douglass helped her up.

"The only dummy here is Chloe, not you, Marinette," Douglass says as his sister smiled at him.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloe asked as Adrien stared at her, confused.

"Uh, no." He says as Chloe gasped dramatically.

"What?! Oh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers!" Chloe lied through her teeth as she pretended to look annoyed before wrapping her arms around Adrien's shoulders as she looked at him seductively.

"I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight," Chloe says before kissing him on the cheek as she leans against his ear. "And later I will give you my real birthday present," Chloe whispers as Adrien blushed, and she grinned before yelping as Alix rammed her away from Adrien.

"Move out of the way, blondie!" Alix says as Chloe landed face-first on the ground.

"Ugh, ow." Chloe moans in pain while rubbing her head as Douglass smirked.

"Karma's a bitch ain't?" Douglass asked as Chloe glares at him.

"Adrien! Adrien! Open my present!" Alix asked while bouncing in her steps excitedly as Katherine slides in and shoves her out of the way.

"No! Open mine!" Katherine says while holding out her present as Adrien was about to grab it, but Alix rushed in and rammed her to the ground.

"No, mine!" Alix yelled as Katherine stood up from the ground and leaped at the shorter girl as they begin wrestling on the ground.

"He would love my gift more than your shitty one, Kubdel!" Katherine says while grabbing Alix in a headlock as the small girl struggled to escape from her surprisingly strong grip.

"No, he would love mine more!" Alix says as she elbows Katherine's stomach. Causing the blond to wince as she loosens her hold on the shorter girl, and Alix took advantage of that as the girls begin wrestling on the ground again.

"...Does this happens a lot?" Adrien asked while pointing at the girls as Douglass and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, two times a day, three at best," Douglass says nonchalantly.

"A part of me wants to help my sister, but I don't want to get bitten again by that brute Alix again," Chloe says while eyeing the small scar on her arm that Alix gave her when they were kids.

"Alix is not a brute! If your bratty sister stopped egging her on, Alix wouldn't have to fight her as much." Douglass says, defending his friend as Chloe glares at him.

"Don't backtalk to me, dork. You're lucky that I didn't have Daddy sue your little ape of a girlfriend for biting my perfect arm." Chloe says before raising her chin like a snob as she walked away, and Douglass glared at her.

"I really hate her, Adrien. I don't see how you can be friends with her." Douglass says as Adrien laughs nervously.

"W-We had a long history together," Adrien says.

"Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!" Alya says to Marinette as the heroine nodded, and walked towards Adrien...only to come back as she sighs in defeat, and Alya shakes her head in disappointment.

"What did you get him?" Sabrina asked Chloe as the spoiled brat glared at her.

"I didn't, _you_ did," Chloe says while pointing at her as she sounds really angry. "And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!"

"O-Okay," Sabrina says submissively as Chloe walks away, and she followed her.

"Come on, you can do it," Alya says as Marinette looks determined and nodded as she walked over to Adrien and the rest.

"Alright, I got to break them up before the teachers show up," Douglass says as he walked over to the squirming girls and pulled them away as they tried to escape from his grasp. "Okay, that's enough, girls! You don't want the teachers to show up and get in trouble, don't you?" Douglass asked as the girls glared at each other, but didn't do anything as Douglass nodded approvingly. "Good," Douglass says as he lets them go, and Adrien's limo shows up.

"Gotta go. Photoshoot." Adrien says to Nino and the others as he walks towards his limo.

"Wait! Don't forget my present!" Alix says while handing him her present.

"Or mine!" Katherine says while pushing past Alix as Adrien grabs her gift.

"Thanks for the gift, girls," Adrien says politely as he entered the limo and drove off.

"Wait!" Marinette screams as she tries to catch up to the limo, but it was too late as Adrien left. "Why can't I just mean what I say?" Marinette says as Douglass and the others stared at her, confused.

"Uh, say what you mean?" Douglass says as Marinette nodded.

"Exactly," Marinette says with a groan as her brother and friends patted her back comfortably.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man, but I'm going to need some backup," Nino says to himself before walking over to Douglass. "Hey, dude, I need your help with something."

"Sure, I can help. I will catch up with you guys later." Douglass says to the girls before walking off with Nino.

"Well, since Adrien's not here, I have no reason to stay. Goodbye, girls." Katherine says to Marinette and Alya before turning to Alix. "See you later, A-cup," Katherine says with a grin while walking past her as Alix watched her go with an angry look on her face.

"That no good, stupid little-"

"Come on, Alix, let's go," Marinette says while grabbing her arm as she, Alix, and Alya began to walk away from the school.

"But she insulted my-"

"I know, sweetie, but forget her she's not worth it. Besides, I need your help with something as well." Marinette says as Alix grumbled but reluctantly nodded. "And, if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure that Douglass doesn't mind that there small," Marinette says with a sly smirk as Alix blushed heavily with steam blowing out of her ears.

"MARINETTE!"

* * *

Outside of the Agreste Mansion, we see Marinette trying to open Adrien's mailbox, but keeps failing as Alya and Alix stood bye.

"This mailbox won't budge!"

"Ring the doorbell," Ayla says simply as Marinette panics.

"Are you kidding!? What if Adrien answers the-" Marinette says before screaming as Alix pressed the doorbell, and a hidden compartment on the wall opens up as a camera appears.

_"Yes?"_ Nathalie's voice came out of the camera as Marinette went still, and Alya nudges her to say something.

"Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, um... did I already say that? Umm...heh." Marinette stuttered while showing her gift for Adrien at the camera as she smiled weakly.

_"Put it in the box,"_ Nathalie says bluntly, annoyed with the girls stuttering as the mailbox opened, and Marinette puts the gift inside.

"Thank you!" Marinette says as Alix appeared over her shoulder.

"Before you go, can you ask Adrien if he likes my present more than Katherine?" Alix asked hopefully as the camera stared at her deadpanned.

_"Hmm...sure,"_ Nathalie says as the camera disappeared, and the mailbox closed up.

"Oh! I hope he likes my present!" Marinette says with an excited look.

"You signed the note, right?" Alya asked as Marinette's excited look instantly disappeared, and she mopes as the girls shake their heads at Marinette's forgetfulness. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands as she placed it on her desk and sat down.

_"Who was that, Nathalie?"_ Gabriel's voice rang out from the intercom in her desk as she pressed a button, and his face popped up on the screen.

"A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday." Nathalie answered.

_"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?"_ Gabriel says as Nathalie looks surprised.

"Oh...but...you didn't ask me to," Nathalie says as Gabriel frowned.

_"Of course, I did!"_ He says angrily as Nathalie winced from his yell and gave him a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I will take care of it."

_"Good,"_ Gabriel says as he disconnected the video feed. Nathalie covers her mouth in gear as she looks across her office for the perfect gift, and her face lights up at the sight of Marinette's present. "Aha!" Nathalie says as she grabs the present, and sighs in relief before yelping as her intercom rings. Nathalie composes herself as she cleared her throat and answered the intercom. "Yes?" Nathalie says as Nino's popped up at the screen.

_"Uh, hi,"_ Nino says hesitantly as Douglass appeared on his left.

"Hello, I'm Douglass, and this is Nino," Douglass says as he points at Nino, who waved at the camera nervously. "We're here to see Adrien's father," Douglass says as Nathalie narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

_"Well, you see, it's about Adrien's birthday party that he and Nino were planning."_

"Hmmm...come in," Nathalie says as she opens the gate, and the boys walked in as Nathalie opens the door and lets them into the mansion. "Wait here. I'm going to get Mr. Agreste," Nathalie says to the boys before walking away as Douglass and Nino stood by at the foyer waiting.

"...Adrien's house is pretty big," Douglass says to Nino, who nodded awkwardly.

"Yep, a pretty big house," Nino says just as Mr. Agreste appeared.

"This better be important, I was in an important meeting," Gabriel says with his hands behind his back as the boys gulped by his intimating stare.

"Uh, it is, du-sir. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants." Nino says.

"No. That's final." Gabriel says as he was about to turn around, but Douglass spoke up.

"With all due respect, sir, Nino told me how much Adrien wants to have a real birthday party with his friends, and judging by the fact by how loaded you are. It doesn't really seem that much of a hassle to throw one little party." Douglass says as Gabriel glares at him, and Nino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Adrien always does whatever you tell him, and you can't throw him one party? That's just cruel, Mr. Agreste," Nino says just as Adrien appeared.

"Nino? Douglass? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked as the boys turned to him.

"We came here to try to negotiate with your Dad about having your party," Douglass explains as Adrien's eyes widen and sacredly looks up to his dad, who looks a little pissed off at his friends.

"Uh, guys, I don't think that's a good idea, guys," Adrien says nervously as Nino waves it off.

"It's alright, Adrien," Nino says before turning to Adrien's father. "In conclusion, show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please." Nino pleaded as Gabriel looks down at him with an angry look.

"Forget it, guys. Really, it's fine." Adrien says as he tries to pull his friends out of the room before his dad blows his top, but it was too late as Gabriel spoke up.

"Listen, _children_. I decided what's best for _my_ son. In fact, I've decided that you two are a bad influence on him, and you're not allowed welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" Gabriel ordered as the boys stared at him in shock/disbelief, and Adrien gasped.

"Father, they were just trying to help me out!" Adrien says, trying to defend his friends, but his father ignores him as Douglass growled angrily.

"You can't just kick us out of your house just because we were trying to help your son have some fun in his life for once! Come on, man! Cut Adrien some slack, and let him have his party." Douglass says Gabriel glares at him venomously.

"Listen, _boy_, I already told you that I don't want my son to have a party, and you can't change my mind. Now leave, or I will call security." Gabriel says before leaving the room as Douglass and Nino watched him go with glares as Nathalie walks up to them.

"Goodbye." She says bluntly as Nino mutters under his breath angrily, and begins to leave as Douglass reluctantly did the same.

"Nino! Douglass! Wait!" Adrien says, catching up to them as he gave his friends apologetic looks. "I'm sorry. My father is really, really, stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way."

"It's not fair, Adrien," Nino says as Douglass nodded.

"He's right, Adrien. What kind of father forbids his son from having a part on his _birthday_? That's like if he doesn't give you anything for Christmas." Douglass says, royally pissed off as Adrien grew sheepish.

"He sometimes forgets to get me anything for Christmas as well," Adrien says as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Of course he does. Anyway, I have to go, Adrien." Nino says as he walks away.

"Yeah, I have to go and do chores," Douglass says as he walks off, and Adrien watched his friends go with a sad look.

"Thanks for at least trying, guys," Adrien says quietly with tears appearing in his eyes as he wiped them away, and walked back inside.

* * *

Nino angrily sat on a bench on the park as he begins to blow bubbles with his bubble wand to blow off some steam...pun intended...when suddenly, Nino saw a crying boy being dragged by his father.

"But, Daddy, please! I want to play on the swing set!"

"No, it's not playtime. You got chores to do." His father says as his child complained, and Nino grew angrier.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? All the poor little kid wants to do is play, but does his Dad care? Noooooo! Ugh! Adults ruin everything!" Nino says with a scowl as we cue to Hawkmoth's lair, where we see him standing in the room full of butterflies again as his window opened.

"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!" Hawkmoth says with a sinister grin as he grabs a butterfly and turns it into an Akuma. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawkmoth says as the Akuma flies through his window and flew towards the park. Nino continues angrily blowing bubbles as the Akuma flies in, and absorbed itself into Nino's bubble wand as Nino scowled, and a glowing purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of his face.

_"Hawkmoth is my name, and Bubbler is yours. I will help you with these horrid adults, and all you have to do in return is help me get something from the Miracu-League. Do we have a deal?"_ Hawkmoth asked as Nino grinned evilly.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Nino says as he stands up, and purple/black smoke is released from the bubble wand as it covers his body.

A few minutes later, we see Nino flying through the sky as he landed on a rooftop with a crouch, and grins sinisterly. Nino's new akumatized form has light blue skin with reddish-brown eyes and black circles around his eyes. He wears a bright red, blue, and yellow bodysuit with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top, black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. He also carries a giant bubble wand with a blue handle that is strapped onto his back. Nino had now transformed into his akumatized form, the Bubbler.

"No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!" Bubbler says as he takes out his bubble sword and flies across the sky. Leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him as the bubbles began capturing all the adults across the city.

_"Perfect,"_ Hawkmoth says as he surveyed Bubbler's progress with an evil grin on his face. With Alix, we see the young girl setting up a game of monopoly with her brother in the living room as Alix dust of her hands and glanced at the kitchen.

"Hey, old man! Hurry up with the snacks!" Alix ordered as her father walked into the kitchen while carrying a plate of snacks as he gave his daughter an annoyed look. Alix's father is 30-years-old with pale blue eyes, orange-brown hair, and a small mustache. His outfit consists of thin-rimmed glasses, a lavender scarf, a purple undershirt, and a dark gray vest with a golden Egyptian hieroglyph pattern. He also wears a gray jacket, gray slacks, and black shoes. His name is Drake Kubdel.

"Alix, sweetie, you don't have to yell. We live in a very small apartment." Drake says as Alix smirks.

"Yeah, but its more fun," Alix says before leaping towards her couch as she rubs her hands excitedly. "Now, come on, ladies. Show me what you got." Alix says as her brother rolled his eyes at his sister's competitive behavior while Drake looks amused as he laughs.

"Alright, sweetie, just let me sit first," Drake says as he was about to sit down, but then a bubble flew in by the opened window and captured Drake as the old man yelped in surprise.

"What the!?" Jalil says as he and Alix stood up in shock, and the bubble containing their father flew out the window.

"Dad!" Alix screams as she ran to the balcony and tried to reach for her dad, but it was too late as Drake flew away.

"Where did he go!? What's going on!?" Jalil asked as Alix looked around and noticed adults being captured by giant purple bubbles in the streets.

"It seems we're not the only ones having trouble with parent snatching bubbles. This must be the work of Hawkmoth." Alix whispers the last part to herself as she gripped the railing angrily at the thought of Hawkmoth capturing her dad for his evil scheme.

"I'm going to call the police," Jalil says as he runs off, and Fluff flew out of Alix's hat.

"Think it's time to transform?" Fluff asked as Alix nodded.

"Definitely. Fluff! Clock-Ah!" Alix says before screaming as Bubbler flew in, and caught Alix bridal style as he soared across Paris.

"Alix!" Fluff yells as she tries to fly over to her friend, but it was too late as they were gone. "Crap! Without me, Alix is powerless! I got to warn the others!" Fluff says as she flies off to search for her comrades.

"Hey! Put me down!" Alix yelled while angrily kicking at Bubbler, who didn't felt any pain from her kicks thanks to his armor as he grinned down at the struggling girl.

"Whoa, chillax, little dudette. I'm just taking you to a party." Bubbler says as Alix stops struggling and raises an eyebrow at the Akumatized villain.

"Party? What party." Alix says before squinting her eyes as she recognized who the villain was, and gasped. "Wait a minute. Nino? Is that you?" Alix asked as Bubbler smirked.

"The name is Bubbler now, little dudette. And I'm taking you to my best bud's surprise birthday party."

"Oh well, not to be rude, but I'm not really in the party mood...hey, that rhymed," Alix says amusedly as Bubbler frowns.

"But Alix, the party is going to be lit! There's going to be food, music, and all of our friends will be there." Bubbler says as Alix gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Nino, but I really don't want to go to the party, so if you can drop me off somewhere safe, that would be great-AAAAAAH!" Alix says before screaming as Bubbler drops her, and she was sent falling towards the ground as the teen girl was about to hit the pavement. When suddenly, Bubbler flew in as he caught Alix, and flies back in the air as he gave the terrified girl a dark look.

"I insist, Alix. Come to the party, and my name is Bubbler." Bubbler says with a glare as Alix shook in fear and nodded.

"O-Okay, if that's what you want, Bubbler," Alix says as Bubbler smiled and amped up his speed as he straight towards Adrien's mansion. Alix tightens her grip on his body as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she wishes for someone to save her. Meanwhile, at the Dupain-Cheng House, we see Marinette eating some lunch while Douglass cleaned the dishes with an angry look on his face.

"Adrien must have gotten his gift by now," Marinette says to herself while shaping her peas into a heart as her mother walked in.

"Did you said something?" Sabine asked, overhearing her daughter as Marinette panics.

"Uh, I said, 'I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon'." She says with a nervous smile as her mother stared at her suspiciously before shrugging as she walked over to her son.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you done with the dishes?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I'm done, Mom," Douglass grumbles while putting the last clean dish on the cabinet as Sabine raised an eyebrow at her son's angry demeanor.

"Uh, Douglass, are you alright?" Sabine asked as Douglass sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's nothing, Mom, it's just that Nino and I went to Adrien's place to talk with his dad about planning Adrien's birthday party. But the guy just outright didn't want to do anything for his son's birthday and threw us out! That guy is a real dick." Douglass cursed as his mother gave him a stern look.

"Douglass! Language!" Sabine says while swatting his arm with a spoon as he winced. "I know you must be frustrated with Mr. Agreste, but whether we like it or not, he is Adrien's father, and we have to respect his wishes. Do you understand?" Sabine asked as Douglass grumbles, but nodded as Sabine smiled. "Good. Now, I'm going to get some fresh air." Sabine says as she walks over to the mirror and opened it as a bubble flew in and captured her. "Aaah!" Sabine screamed, gaining her children's attention as their eyes widen in shock.

"MOM!" Marinette and Douglass screamed as they tried to reach for their mother, but it was too late as the bubble containing her flew out of the window.

"DAD!" Douglass yelled as he saw his father also in a bubble as their parents flew to the sky.

"Your parents! Hawkmoth must've released another Akuma!" Tiki says as she and Lupus flew out of their hiding places.

"And it seems that the new Akumatized villain is capturing all the adults in the city, which means hundreds of kids are being left alone with anyone supervising them. And the adults are eventually going to run out of the air in those bubbles. This is bad, kids, we need to suit up now!" Lupus says as the Dupain-Cheng siblings narrowed their eyes in determination and nodded.

"Right! Tiki! Spots On!" Marinette screamed as Tiki flew into one of her earrings, and she transformed into Ladybug.

"Lupus! Howl On!" Douglass yells as Lupus flew into his amulet, and he transformed into White Loup. Without saying a word, the siblings immediately leaped out of the window as they landed on the ground. Surprising a teen and his little siblings, who were standing behind them as small purple bubbles suddenly began appearing in the sky and broadcasted a message from Bubbler.

_"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it! No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun! This is the Bubbler's gift to you!"_ Bubbler says as the teens glared angrily at the new villain before the kids crying as their older brother tried to comfort them.

"Don't worry, your parents will come back." Ladybug says while bending down to their eye level as White Loup placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Yeah, there no need to worry, kids. Your mommy and daddy will be back before you know it." He says as the kids sniffled, but felt a little bit better by the heroes reassurance as Ladybug turned to the teenager.

"You take care of them in the meantime." Ladybug says as the teen nodded and grabbed his sibling's hands as he brought them back inside their home.

"Bye-bye, Ladybug!"

"Bye-Bye, Wolfie!" The kids said in unison as Douglass was amused that the kids couldn't pronounce his name and waved at them.

"Goodbye." White Loup says as the kids entered their house, and Douglass turned to his sister. "What's our plan?"

"I will look for Bubbler while you will help the civilians. Come back to me once you're finished." Ladybug says as Douglass nodded.

"Got it." White Loup says as Ladybug nodded, and pulls out her yo-yo as she used it to swing across the city while White Loup runs off to help the civilians. Back at the Agreste Mansion, we see Adrien eating lunch sadly as he finishes his meal, and sighed as he stood up.

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay." Adrien says sarcastically as she walks into the foyer and stops as he noticed that no one was around. "Nathalie? Father?" Adrien asked as he sighed sadly and walked outside.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Adrien classmates, including Alix, yelled non-enthusiastically as Adrien jumped back in shock, and was surprised to see his front yard decorated with party supplies.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked himself as Bubbler appeared in front of him while standing on top of a bubble as he smirked down at the surprised teen.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy! Guess what? Daddy's gone! While the cat's away, the mice will play!" Bubbler says as Adrien looks at him with a strange expression until he realizes who he is as Adrien gasped.

"Nino?!" Adrien says in surprise as Bubbler smirked.

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!" Bubbler says as he jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth. "Let's get this party started!" Bubbler yelled as the crowd weakly cheered, but he ignores them as Bubbler plays party music, and everyone began to dance awkwardly. Still shocked by the situation, Adrien slowly backed away as he runs to his room as Bubbler frowns at the half-assed dancing from his classmates.

"Come on, everybody! I brought you all here to party! So dance, or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" Bubbler says sinisterly as the crowd jumped in fear and danced harder as Alix glared at the Akumatized villain.

"You're so lucky, I can't transform right now," Alix says quietly but continued dancing. Meanwhile, with Adrien, we see the boy running to his room as he panted heavily, and looked at his ring with a conflicted look, not knowing whether or not to suit up as Plagg appeared.

"What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted." Plagg says as Adrien frowns.

"But Nino's been Akumatized! I've got to help him!"

"You may never get this chance again! Come on, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his Akuma, and all will be good." Plagg says as Adrien bits his lip and looks away as he complemented whether or not to suit up or have fun. After a few minutes, Adrien made a decision as he turns to Plagg and grins.

"It's party time!" Adrien says as Plagg smirked deviously.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Plagg says before flying into his jacket as Adrien runs eagerly to his party.

* * *

White Loup traverse across the rooftops with the agility and speed of an Olympic gymnast as Douglass looks around for any sign of danger. Spotting a crying little girl trapped on a large tree, White Loup jumps down from the roof as he landed on the ground, and ran up to the sobbing girl.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girl cried out as she lost her grip on the branch and began falling. Reacting quickly, White Loup leaps up as he grabs the little kid mid-air, and made sure to take the full brunt of the attack as they crashed down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" White Loup asked worriedly as the girl nodded with a stunned look.

"Cynthia!" A 13-year-old girl shouted as she runs towards Cynthia and hugs her. "Thank goodness, you're okay! Where's Mom and Dad?" She asked as the little girl sniffled.

"A big bubble flew in, and took them away, Sophie," Cynthia says as White Loup walks up to them.

"Are you her sister?" White Loup asked Sophie, who nodded as she blushed slightly from the handsome hero. "Good. An Akumatized villain is kidnapping all the adults in town, so I need you to look after her while the Miracu-League and I bring them back. Stay safe!" White Loup says before running off as the girls waved at them.

"Bye-Bye White Loup!" Cynthia says as White Loup heard her, and grins before noticing a little boy being chased after a group of dogs.

"Somebody help me!" The boy screamed as White Loup appeared, and stood in an alpha stance as the dogs growled at him threateningly. White Loup growled back as the dogs whimpered and ran away. "Thank you, White Loup." The kid says as White Loup smiled.

"Anytime, kid-oh shit!" White Loup screamed as he saw two little girls running down the street, and a runaway car was heading towards them. Taking off into a sprint, White Loup runs over to the girls as he grabs them and jumps out of the way, and the car zoomed past them.

"You kids, alright?" White Loup asked as the kids nodded, and the little boy from before runs up to them.

"Yes, Mr. White Loup." A sweet-looking little girl says as the other girl sniffles.

"Mommy is gone." She says with tears running down her face as White Loup bends down and wipes her tears away.

"There's no need to be scared, sweetie. The Miracu-League and I are doing everything we can to bring back your parents. But in the meantime, can you tell me where you live?" Douglass asked as the other girl pointed at the white house on the left. "Okay, go inside and wait for your parents to come back. You too, kid." White Loup says to the boy as the little kids still looked worried. "Don't worry, they will be back before you know it. I swear." White Loup says as the kids smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. White Loup." The boy and the two little girls said in unison as they ran off and entered the girl's home. White Loup smiled before frowning as his enhanced hearing caught a baby screaming from afar as he turns around and noticed the sounds were coming from the runaway car.

Narrowing his eyes, White Loup dashed off as he caught up with the vehicle in a couple of seconds, and saw a baby girl crying inside the car as there was no driver inside. Grunting, White Loup leaped towards the car and landed on the roof of the vehicle as he unleashed his claws. Slashing a hole on the roof, White Loup wasted no time and grabbed the crying infant as he jumped off and tumbled on the ground as the car continued driving away.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" White Loup asked while cradling the baby in his arms as she went quiet and stared at him for a few seconds before smiling as his enhanced sense of smell picked up a foul stench coming from the baby as Douglass winced. "Eww!" White Loup cried out in disgust while holding the baby away from him as she laughs.

"Yeah, you're okay." White Loup says as his enhanced hearing heard a nearby scream, and turns around as he saw a purple bubble about to trap an adult man. Realizing that he was too far away to run to him in time, White Loup looks around as he saw a banner strapped to a couple of trees, and an idea popped into his head. "Alright, kid, hold on tight!" White Loup yells while using his long tail to wrap around the baby like a sash as he ran over to the banner and used it as a springboard to launch himself towards the bubble. The adult male jumped back in shock as White Loup suddenly appears and popped the bubble with his claws as he landed on the ground.

"What the!?" The man says with a deep gruff voice as White Loup turns his head and got a better look at the man as he noticed that he looks to be 40-years-old with a bald head, brown eyes, and a small black beard. He wears a long-sleeved jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name is unknown.

"Oh, hello, sir, are you alright?" White Loup asked while checking on the baby as she seems to be fine since she was giggling at him.

"U-Uh, yeah, I'm alright. Thank you, young man." The man says while looking at him rather strangely as White Loup smiled.

"You're welcome," Douglass says before noticing Fluff flying in as she singled him to meet her at an alleyway. "Uh, look, I got to go, but can you do me a favor and watched over this baby for me," Douglass says while passing the baby over to the man as the older gentleman held the baby awkwardly.

"I'm not really good with babies." The man says somewhat nervously as Douglass waves it off.

"It's fine, sir, you just need to look over the baby long enough for me and the Miracu-League defeat the villain. Just watch over her for a while, until Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug to bring back this little girl's parents." White Loup says as he was about to walk away when suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug by the man.

"I will be honored to help the Miracu-League." The man says before letting him go as White Loup fumbled in his steps but quickly recovered as he saluted him.

"Thank you, random citizen." White Loup says before running off as the man watched him go with a dark smirk on his face, and walked away with the baby as he whistled a tune under his breath.

"Fluff, what are you doing here? And why aren't you with Alix?" White Loup asked as Fluff gave him an alarmed look.

"I came to look for you because Alix is in trouble! She's been kidnapped by an Akumatized villain!" Fluff says as White Loup eyes widen before narrowing in slight anger as he clenched his fist.

"Where did he go?" He asked in a low voice as Fluff blinks, surprised from his sudden angry demeanor but quickly shakes her head as she gave White Loup a serious look.

"I think I know where they're heading. Follow me!" Fluff says as she flew ahead, and White Loup followed after her.

_"Be safe until I get there, Alix."_ White Loup thought to himself as Fluff flew up, and Douglass followed after as he used his agility to jump between the buildings before reaching the roof as he began sprinting across rooftops.

* * *

Ladybug grunted as she landed on a rooftop, and stood up as she looks around, and saw fireworks popping up from the Agreste Mansion.

"There you are." Ladybug says as she pulled out her communicator, and contacted her brother, only to get his voicemail. Ladybug tried to call for the others, but only got more voicemails as she curses. "Damm, all of them are busy. It looks like I have to do this solo." Ladybug says as she pulls out her yo-yo and swung towards her crush's mansion. Speaking off, we see everyone dancing in Adrien's birthday party as Alix boredly danced to the rhythm, and looks around with an impatient look.

"Where the hell are those guys? I suggested to Bubbler to put up fireworks so that they can find us easier." Alix says with a worried frown as she wondered where her team was but didn't have time to think about it as she bumped into Katherine.

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping that you were bubbled away with the adults." Katherine says as Alix glared at her.

"Well, tough luck, blondie. I was taken here to party against my will just like you," Alix says as Katherine remembered the situation she was in, and suddenly looks nervous.

"Oh, right, what do you think he's going to do with us?" Katherine asked as Alix blinks in shock. Surprised to see her mortal enemy scared as she wondered whether or not to tease her about it, but decided against it as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing as long as we play by his rules. Just keep dancing, and wait for the Miracu-League to show up to defeat this clown." Alix says as Katherine shakily nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Katherine says before getting a hold on herself as she glared at the pink-haired girl. "Just for you to know, just because you're comforting me, it doesn't mean that we are friends or anything," Katherine says as Alix smiled.

"Good because I didn't want to be friends with someone with crooked teeth," Alix says as Katherine gasped and covered her mouth.

"My teeth are not crooked! I'll have you know I have the perfect teeth in our family." Katherine says as Alix squints her eyes.

"Really? Because the one the left seems to be a little bit dented." Alix says as Katherine gasped in horror.

"What!?" Katherine says as she pulls out her compact mirror and opened her mouth to check. "I don't see any-" Katherine says as she looks up and blinks as she noticed that Alix was gone. Realizing she has been played, Katherine growls as she snaps her mirror in half and walked away.

"Ha, ha, okay, that made me feel better," Alix says to herself while appearing behind a column as a dancing Adrien walks up to her.

"Hey, Alix! Having fun?" Adrien asked as Alix gave him a confused look.

"Fun? Adrien, I don't think you realize this, but we've been captured here against our will." Alix says as Adrien's eyes widen in surprise.

"What? But I thought everyone here was having fun?" He asked as Alix gave him a deadpanned look.

"Does it look like we're having fun?" Alix says while pointing at their friends as they were dancing with grim looks on their faces. "We don't want to be sent to space with the adults, so we're playing along for now until the Miracu-League shows up...or when Fluff shows up, and I can transform," Alix says while whispering the last part to herself as Adrien looks at his depressed friends, and frowns guiltily.

"I'm requesting a slow dance," Sabrina asked frighteningly as she stood in front of Bubbler while Chloe stood behind her with an impatient look.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" Bubbler says as Chloe rolled her eyes and shoves Sabrina away as she puts on an innocent face.

"It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?" Chloe says while putting on a sweet face as Bubblers smirked slyly.

"Oh! You know it, girl!" Bubbler says as he changes the music, and everybody began to pair up.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" Adrien asked Chloe, who walks up to him with an excited grin on her face.

"Forget about them, let's go and dance!" Chloe says as she grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Alix frowns as she looks around for someone to pair up, but everybody was taken except for...ugh, Katherine.

"Uh-uh, there's is no way I'm dancing with Kubdel," Katherine says with a snooty tone as Alix rolled her eyes and grabs her as she drags her to the dance floor.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to play along, or it's a oneway ticket to the sun, and quite frankly, I don't tan well," Alix says as Katherine frowns, but sighed as she grabbed Alix by her waist and began dancing with each other. Meanwhile, up above, Ladybug arrived at the scene as she watches Bubbler going to change a record, and glared at him.

"So, that's the new villain, huh?" Ladybug says before turning her head as she saw a very annoyed Alix and Katherine dancing with each other, and chuckled. "Oh, poor Alix, she's dancing with her mortal enemy. I feel really sorry for that girl." Ladybug says before gasping in horror as she saw Chloe and Adrien with each other as the blonde girl was rubbing herself against a very uncomfortable Adrien. "Uh-uh! There is no way this is happening! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yells as she throws her yo-yo in the air, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they created...

"A record?" Ladybug says as she grabbed the ladybug-colored record and stared at it confusedly. Shaking her head, Marinette looks around as her Lucky Vision highlighted the empty record spot on the DJ mixer, the volume modifier, and the ledge of a building that was across the street.

Chuckling, Ladybug reared back her hand as she spins around and chucks the ladybug-colored record across the street as it bounces off the ledge from the building and flies over to the DJ booth as the record hits the volume modifier all the way up, and lands on the DJ mixer as it began playing dance music again. Everyone breaks off from their pairs as Alix and Katherine immediately let go of each other and dusts off their outfits as they glared at each other before walking away. Adrien smiled nervously at an annoyed Chloe as they separated from each other and continued dancing as Bubbler looks up confusedly.

"Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?" Bubbler asked as Ladybug grinned.

"Yours truly!" Ladybug says as her Miraculous beeped. "Better bug out quick before I change back to normal." Ladybug says to herself as she jumped out of the balcony and landed outside, far away from prying eyes. "Spots Off!" Ladybug says as she changes back to normal, and Tiki comes out of the earrings as she landed weakly on her awaiting hands.

"Marinette!" Tiki scolds as the heroine gave her a guilty look.

"I know, but it was an emergency!"

"Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have 10 minutes before-"

"I change back I know we covered this in the first chapter. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise." Marinette says as Tiki frowns, but nodded as she flew into her purse and Marinette ran into the party. Marinette looks around as she spotted the food table and ran towards it as she grabs some cookies. "Here, eat them," Marinette instructed while putting the cookies on her purse as Tiki began to eat them. "Good, now I got to find a place where I can transform fast."

"Marinette!" Alix screamed, spotting her friend's sister as she runs over to her and hugs her. "Where have you been? And why aren't you suited up?"

"I just got here, but I was forced to de-transform," Marinette says as Alix raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked as Marinette looks away sheepishly.

"Oh, no reason," Marinette says nervously as Tiki popped her head out of Marinette's purse.

"She wasted a Lucky Charm because she saw got jealous over Chloe dancing with Adrien," Tiki says as Alix gave an embarrassed Marinette a very deadpanned look.

"...You really need to get your priorities straight," Alix says as Marinette nodded before realizing something as she gave the pink-haired girl a confused look.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you suited up?"

"I was about to, but Bubbler kidnapped me from my house, and I got separated from Fluff," Alix says as Marinette groans.

"Seriously?" Marinette says, exasperated before taking a deep breath. "Okay, you know what? It's fine, I will just transform and distract Bubbler long enough for you to find Fluff." Marinette says as Alix nodded, and the girls were about to disappear from the party when suddenly Alya showed up.

"Where have you two been? I was so scared that something happened to you guys." Alya says while sharing a hug with her friends as they hugged back.

"Me too!" Marinette says as Alix nodded in agreement, and they broke up the hug.

"I'm sure the Miracu-League will show up any minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you." Alya says while walking away as the teens looked nervous.

"Actually there is something me and Alix have to do first," Marinette says as Alya gave her a sly look.

"It's about Adrien~,"

"...Okay," Marinette says as Tiki and Alix groaned and facepalmed.

"Marinette! The Bubbler!" Tiki says urgently as Marinette shushes her and runs up to Alya.

"Again, you need to get your priorities straight, girl," Alix says while shaking her head as she followed after her friends, and they entered Adrien's Mansion as they sneaked into Nathalie's office.

"Look!" Alya says while pointing at Marinette's gift that was placed on Nathalie's desk. "Now, you can sign your gift!" Alya says as Marinette gasped excitedly. Back outside, White Loup finally arrived at the party as he looks around for Alix, but he couldn't spot her as Fluff appeared beside her.

"Are you positive that you saw them fly over here?" White Loup asked as Fluff nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look down there." Fluff says while pointing down as they saw Bubbler providing music for the party at his DJ booth, and White Loup gasped.

"Wait a minute, that's Nino! He must've gotten Akumatized after having that talk with Mr. Agreste." White Loup says before turning to Fluff. "Go find Alix and transform while I distract him." He says as Fluff nodded and flew off as White Loup looks down, and his eyes widen as he saw Bubbler storming over a non-dancing Ivan. "Uh-oh."

"Hey, you! Why aren't you having fun?" Bubbler asked Ivan, who was leaning against a wall as he glared at the Akumatized villain.

"None of your business," Ivan says as Bubbler growls and takes out his bubble sword.

"Then I'm going to make it my business," Bubbler says as Ivan's eyes widen in fear, and the young villain chuckled as he was about to bubble Ivan. When suddenly, White Loup dropped in as he kicks Bubbler to the ground before flipping around as he landed in front of Ivan.

"Hey, sorry to drop in." White Loup quipped as the crowd cheers at the sight of their hero.

"White Loup!"

"We're saved!"

"Please get us out of here, White Loup!" The civilians screamed as Bubbler glared at the wolf-like hero and stood up.

"Yo, White Loup! What's the deal with you crashing at my best friend's birthday party?" Bubbler asked in outrage as White Loup grins and casually leans against the wall.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I seemed to lost my invitation, so I decided to crash in. I hope you don't mind." White Loup says as Bubbler pulled out his bubbler sword and pointed at the hero's neck. Adrien's eyes widen in worry as he looks around for any prying eyes before discretely sneaking away as Bubbler narrowed his eyes at the wolf-themed hero.

"Well, I do mind, so go back to your little doghouse before I'm sending you to the sky with all the other adults." Bubbler threatened as White Loup glared at him.

"Be careful, White Loup!" Katherine screamed out, worriedly as White Loup glanced at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, little miss. I got this covered. Just sit back and enjoy the show." White Loup says as Katherine blushed but smiled as she nodded, and Douglass turned back to the villain.

"Look, Bubble Man, it's nice that you want to throw a party for your friend, but forcing everyone to come is not exactly cool. Especially if you get rid of all the adults." White Loup says as Bubbler growled at him and pressed his sword closer to his neck to the point that it drew blood.

"Adults are no fun! All they care about is themselves! All that my best friend wanted for his birthday was to have a fun party with his friends, but noooooo! Apparently, that's too much for Mr. Uptight!" Bubbler says as White Loup winced from the bubble sword at his neck, but his face softens as he gave Bubbler an understanding look.

"Look, Bubbler, I get it. You want your best bud to have the best birthday ever, but kidnapping these innocent kids and forcing them to have fun is not the way to handle this. Do you think your friend will be okay with this?" White Loup asked as Bubbler angered expression disappeared.

"W-Well, not really, dude," Bubbler says with a low tone before getting angry as he glared at the young hero. "But I went through too much trouble to cancel this party, so I will throw him his birthday party whether he likes it or not!" Bubbler yelled as he raised his bubble sword and swung at it at White Loup as the wolf-like hero caught it with his bare hands and sighed disappointedly.

"Then you leave me no choice, oh and sorry about this." White Loup says as Bubbler raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about what-Ah!" Bubbler says before yelping in pain as White Loup kicked him below the belt, and grabbed his arm as he spun him around, and throws him to the food table as Bubbler crashed against it.

"Go! Get out of here!" White Loup yelled at his classmates, who stood still in fear as an angry Bubbler flew in as he grabbed White Loup and flew him to the sky. Meanwhile, with the girls, we see Marinette signing her name on a sticky note while Alya was keeping lookout, and Alix was nowhere in sight.

"And, done!" Marinette says while sticking the sticky note on her present just as Alix appeared into the room as Marinette eyed her confusedly. "Where have you been? You were supposed to keep a lookout with Alya."

"Oh, no reason," Alix says while stuffing something inside her shirt as Marinette eyed her weirdly, but didn't have time to comment on it as Tiki popped out.

"Cool, we're done! Now, it's time to transform!" Tiki says as Marinette shushes her.

"I can't do it now, Alya's here."

"What you say?" Alya asked while peeking her head in as Marinette yelped, and Tiki quickly flew from sight.

"Uh, I said go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard." Marinette says as Alya leaves, and the girls sighed in relief just as Fluff flies in.

"Guys!" Fluff yelled as they looked up and beamed at the sight of the Kwami.

"Fluff!" Alix yelled happily as Fluff flew towards her, and they shared a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're okay! I was so worried when Bubbler just took you like that." Fluff says with a worried look as Alix smiled.

"Aw, don't worry, Fluff, it's okay. All he did was force me to dance with Katherine." Alix says as Fluff sighs in relief.

"That's good, but we need to transform now because Douglass needs our help!" Fluff says urgently as Marinette tilted her head confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Marinette says just as they heard a loud crash outside as they ran towards the window and saw Bubbler dropping White Loup onto the food table.

"No! You were right, Tiki, I never should've wasted my Lucky Charm just because I was jealous of Chloe dancing with Adrien!"

"Apology accepted, now transform!" Tiki says as Marinette nodded.

"Right! Tiki! Spots On!" Marinette yells as Tiki flew into one of her earrings and transformed into Ladybug.

"Fluff! Clockwise!" Alix yelled while taking out her pocket watch as Fluff flew into it, and she transformed into Bunnix.

"I've been a complete idiot," Adrien says to Plagg as he ran into his room and held out his hand. "Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien yelled as Plagg flew into his ring, and he transformed into Chat Noir.

"Ugh, that smarts." White Loup says while standing up from the destroyed table as Bubbler flew in on a giant bubble and jumped off as he aimed his bubble sword at Douglas's head. The wolf-themed hero reacted quickly as he grabs a punch bowl and throws it at Bubbler's face, blinding him as Bubbler flew past White Loup and crashed against the ground.

Bubbler recovered quickly as he stood up and ran towards Douglass as he swung his sword. But White Loup blocked it with his claws as the young hero and the villain glared at each other hatefully and struggled to overpower one another. White Loup grits his teeth as he began pushing Bubbler back, much to the Akumatized villains surprise as Bubbler glares at him and manages to push White Loup back. It seemed that they were evenly matched until a yo-yo appeared as it wrapped around Bubbler's waist and pulled him away from a surprised Douglass. Bubbler screamed as he was sent flying to one of the giant speakers, and it exploded upon impact.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over." Ladybug quipped as Bubbler emerged from the fiery remains of the speakers and glared at the heroine.

"Oh, great more party crashers," Bubbler says as he swung his bubbler sword at Ladybug and creates two giant bubbles at Marinette. But the baker girl wasn't scared as Bunnix appeared and deflected the bubbles away with her umbrella.

"Bunnix!" White Loup yelled, relieved to see his friend okay as she grins at him.

"Hey, there, wolfie. Enjoying the party?" She asked as he shrugs.

"Eh, this party wasn't really fun without you." White Loup flirted as Bunnix blushed before yelping as Ladybug pulled her away just as 2 giant bubbles sailed past her.

"Less flirting, more fighting." Ladybug says as Bunnix and White Loup nodded, and they all leaped towards Bubbler, who swung his bubble sword around as he made a bubble shield around him and the heroes crashed against it as they fell back. Bubbler chuckles as he dropped down his shield just as a baton appeared as it hits him in the head and he fell down as Chat Noir showed up.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Chat Noir says as Bubbler rubs his head, and a purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of his face.

"Get the Miraculouses! I want those powers...NOW!" Hawkmoth demanded as Bubbler grits his teeth, and jumped back on his feet as he swung his bubble sword, and throws a stream of small red bubbles at our heroes. The Miracu-League narrowed their eyes in concentration as they pulled out their weapons, and White Loup unleashed his claws as they stood in a battle stance.

Bubbler's eyes widen in disbelief as he watched the Miracu-League dodging/deflecting/popping all the bubbles with ease before posing as Bunnix used her umbrella to blow the leftover bubbles away, and they grinned at the surprised villain. Bubbler glares before smirking mischievously as he snaps his fingers and all the leftover bubbles around them turned green as they began circling our young heroes at fast speeds and encased them in a giant green bubble.

"Give me your Miraculous before you run out of air." Bubbler threatened as the Miracu-League glared at him defiantly.

"Dream on, Bubbler!" Ladybug shouted while trying to escape from her confines, but the bubble was surprisingly quite durable.

"Total party poopers, just like adults!" Bubbler yelled angrily.

"Kids need adults!" Ladybug yelled as Bubbler scoffed.

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!" Bubbler shouted with hints of venom laced in his tone as Douglass glared at him.

"Parents may seem strict at times, but they only act like that because they care about us, and wants what's best for us!" White Loup says as Bunnix nodded.

"Yeah, their rules may suck sometimes, but parents have to set an example for their kids so that they can grow up to be responsible adults!"

"And adults keep their children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!" Ladybug yelled as Chat Noir looks down sadly.

"Most adults do anyhow." Chat Noir says quietly before shaking his head as he glared at Bubbler. "You must bring the adults back!"

"Oh, let me think about it," Bubbler says as he pretends to think. "Hmmm...nah! But since you care so much about these adults, then why don't you join them?!" Bubbler yelled as he runs up to their bubble and kicks them into the sky.

_"What do you think you're doing, Bubbler!? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!"_ Hawkmoth shouted, dumbfounded with his newest minions thinking as Bubble smirked.

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth dude, it's all part of my plan. My bubbles are hard as steel, so they will never be able to escape before they run out of air. All I have to do is wait for them to suffocate to death, and then seizing their Miraculouses will be easy as-" Bubbler says before hearing a loud pop above him as he looked up and his jaws dropped as he saw the Miracu-League dropping down, and stood in fighting poses. "Impossible! My bubbles are hard of steel! How did you escape so quickly!?" Bubbler asked, flabbergasted as White Loup grinned and unleashed his claws as they glinted against the sunlight. "...Oh...well, you may be able to escape from my bubbles, but they can't!" Bubbler yelled as he takes out his bubble sword and captures all the nearby teenagers.

"NOOO!" The Miracu-League yelled as their classmates began floating through the air.

"Quick! Toss me!" White Loup yelled to his sister, who nodded as she was about to pull out her yo-yo when suddenly Bubbler appeared between them as he grabs White Loup and flew in the air.

"Uh, uh, uh! Can't have you ruining the party now, can't I?" Bubbler asked with a grin as White Loup struggled to escape from his grasp, and Bubbler flew them away.

"Dou-I mean, White Loup!" Bunnix yelled as she and the others began chasing after their kidnapped comrade.

The Miracu-League chased after Bubbler all across Paris as Bubbler decided to fly up to the Eiffel Tower, and the others chased after him as they climbed the giant tower. Seeing that pesky heroes were closing in on him, Bubbler grabbled his bubble sword and created multiple red mini bubbles as he threw them at the heroes. Bunnix instantly reacted as she pulled out her umbrella to block the incoming projectiles, but much to her surprise, the bubbles exploded upon impact as she was sent flying through the air. Bunnix screamed as Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo, and caught the bunny-themed hero, but forgot about the other explosive bubbles as they were racing towards her.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled as he threw out his hand and a wave of destruction energy sprang out from his ring as it destroyed the bubbles with ease. But also caused the Eiffel Tower to shake as Bubbler stumbled and lost his grip on White Loup as the wolf-themed hero took the advantage and lift his leg as he kicks Bubbler in his head.

"Ow!" Bubbler yelped in pain as he lets go of White Loup, and Douglass began falling through the air.

"My lady!" Chat Noir yelled out as Ladybug looked up to him. "How about you give him the leapfrog special?" He asked with a grin as Ladybug grinned back.

"Good idea, Chat Noir! Ready, Bunnix?" Ladybug asked as Bunnix smirked determinedly.

"I'm always ready!" She says as Ladybug nodded.

"Got it! Yo, White Loup! Time to give Bubbler the leapfrog special!" Ladybug says as the still falling White Loup heard her, and nodded. Ladybug smiled before grunting as she tossed Bunnix forwards, and the bunny-themed hero opened up her umbrella. White Loup twisted himself in mid-air as he landed on Alix's umbrella, and used it to boost himself to the air as he headed straight towards Bubbler.

Bubbler's eyes widen in shock as White Loup appears in front of him and punched Bubbler so hard that he flew in the air and crash-landed on the Eiffel tower. The bubble-themed villain grunted in pain as he shakily stood up from the ground, and rubs his head as the Miracu-League appeared. Pissed off at having his efforts being thwarted by the annoying heroes, Bubbler yelled out as he cast multiple orange bubbles around him, and threw them out rapidly as the Miracu-league dodged the bubbles, and blinked in shock as they noticed the bubbles melting the steel beams of the Eiffel Tower.

"Acid bubbles!? Are you serious!?" Bunnix yelled out in disbelief as Bubbler grinned at her and threw out more explosive bubbles.

"Look out!" White Loup yelled says as he leaps towards Bunnix and pushed her away as they fall on the ground, and the bubbles flew past them. "You okay?" He asked worriedly as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine-look out!" Bunnix screamed as she pulled out her umbrella to block the incoming explosive bubbles as they were pushed back, but otherwise, we're left unharmed.

"Okay, this guy is really starting to irritate me." White Loup says just as Chat Noir's Miraculous beeped.

"I'm going to switch back soon, so if anybody has a plan on how to deal with this guy, I'm all ears!" Chat Noir yells.

"Working on it! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled...but nothing happened. "Uh, I said, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, but nothing happened again. "Uh, oh." Ladybug says nervously as her team stared at her, confused.

"Uh, sis, are you having a malfunction or something?" Douglass asked as she shrugs.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can't use my Lucky Charm."

"Well, you better figure out something quick, before the adults and the teenagers run out of air!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Ladybug says exasperatedly before dodging another bubbler as she groans. "Man, these bubbles are so distracting!" Ladybug complained as she used her yo-yo to pop one of the bubbles, and winced as the waterdrops hit her eyes. "Ugh, and they sting as well." She says before blinking as an idea popped into her head. "Wait, that's it!" Ladybug says before jumping on top of a steel beam as she grins down at the Bubbler. "It's that all you got, Bubbler? Just some messily bubbles? Come on, you can do better than that!" Ladybug says as Bubbler growled at her, and the Miracu-League gave their leader a confused look.

"Ladybug, what are you doing?" White Loup asked, appearing beside her with the others as Marinette grins.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just get ready to use your Lunar Blessing when I tell you to." Ladybug says as White Loup nodded, and she smiled. "Good, now follow my lead, guys." Ladybug says as everybody nodded, and Marinette turned back to Bubbler. "Come on, Bubbler, give us all you got!"

"Yeah, we have been beating you all day, and yet you haven't laid a single bubble on us!" White Loup yelled.

"Give us your best shot, bubble brain!" Bunnix screamed as Chat Noir smirked.

"Look, we'll make it easier for you." Chat Noir says as he sat down in a relaxed pose, and Bubbler trembled in anger at the heroes treating him like a joke.

_"Hmmm, I don't like this, they're planning something Bubbler don't fall for it,"_ Hawkmoth warns through Bubbler's mind, but the teenage villain ignored him as he glared at the young heroes.

"You dudes have been a thorn on my side all day! If you want me to go all out, then so be it!" Bubbler yelled as he pulled out his bubble sword and closed his eyes as he concentrated. The Miracu-League watched in shock/disbelief as Bubbler spawns 100 explosive red bubbles around him, and they twirled around him like a tornado as he grins at them sinisterly.

"M-My lady." Chat Noir says nervously while backing away, but Ladybug pulled him back.

"Hold your ground!" Ladybug yelled while glaring at the Akumatized villain without fear as Bubbler grins.

"Have a taste of my true power!" Bubbler yelled as he thrust out his hand, and the bubbles flew towards the Miracu-League like a swarm.

"NOW"

"Lunar Blessing!" White Loup yelled as he took a deep breath and roared.

Sending out giant white soundwaves that pushed back the swarm of bubbles and blew them towards the surprised villain. Bubbler yelped as he covers his head in fear, and the swarm of bubbles hit him as a giant explosion occurred. Blowing up half of the Eiffel Tower as Bubbler coughs and sat up from the wreckage of the national monument as the Miracu-League showed up and surrounded him as he glares at them.

"Party's over, Bubbler," Bunnix says with a grin as Bubbler tried to attack her, but she easily subdued him with ease as she had him in a chokehold.

"Ugh! Not cool, dudette!" Bubbler says as Chat Noir walks up to him, and grabbed his bubble sword as he breaks it into two pieces, and an Akuma flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug says as she pulls out her yo-yo, and opened it as she twirled her weapon around. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yelled as she swung the yo-yo towards the Akuma and captured it. "Gotcha!" She says as she releases the purified Akuma, and it flew in the air. "Bye-bye, little butterfly! Miraculous-wait, I didn't use my Lucky Charm!" Ladybug screamed in horror as Bunnix walks up to her, and calmly pats her shoulder.

"Chillax, Wonderbug. You couldn't have been able to use your Lucky Charm anyway if you didn't use this first." Bunnix says while handing her the ladybug-colored record from out of nowhere as Marinette's eyes widen in surprise.

"The record? But how-"

"Tiki said that you have to use up this Lucky Charm before using your superpower again. So, she had me fetch the record while you were doing your 'important mission'," Bunnix says while using air quotes as Marinette blushes sheepishly.

"Oh, well, thanks for that." Ladybug says as Bunnix nodded.

"You're welcome, now do your thing." She says as Marinette nodded.

"Right! Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette yells as she throws the record in the sky, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they returned every adult and teen that got bubbled, magically teleported the baby from earlier back to her parents, and repaired the damage created by Akumatized villain. Speaking off, we see the injuries that Bubbler had gained healed up as he groans, and fell on his knees as he changed back into Nino.

"Whoa, dude," Nino says with a groan as he held his head, and wondered where he was.

"Pound it!" The Miracu-League says as they shared their usual victory fist-bump.

"You can't run forever, Miracu-League, and when I catch you, I will destroy you, and steal your Miraculouses to achieve my dream!" Hawkmoth yells from deep beneath his evil lair as his window screen closes.

* * *

Later at night, at the Agreste Mansion, we see Nathalie doing her usual work in her office as her boss called her.

_"Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?"_ Gabriel asked as Nathalie winced, forgetting about Adrien's present due to the whole being kidnapped by Bubbler thing earlier.

"A-Actually, I was going to check right away, sir."

_"Good,"_ Gabriel says before disconnecting the line as Nathalie panics and looks around for Marinette's present as she found it lying on the floor.

Nathalie sighs in relief as she grabs the present, and noticed the sticky note with Marinette's name on it. At first, Nathalie was planning on getting rid of the note, but then she remembered how nervous the girl was about giving her gift for Adrien as Nathalie sighed before deciding to do the right thing as she grabbed a pen, and walked towards Adrien's room.

"Adrien, what are you doing?" Nathalie asked, noticing Adrien sitting on his bed with two presents in his hands as he glanced at his dad's employee.

"Oh, I'm about to open Alix's and Katherine's birthday gifts. I hadn't had time to open them because of the whole Bubbler thing." Adrien says as she nodded.

"Good to know, anyway here's your father's birthday present," Nathalie says while handing him the pen as Adrien's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Oh, another pen. I...I love it." Adrien says with fake enthusiasm as she nodded.

"I will tell him you liked it. Anyway, here's another present dropped off from one of your classmates." Nathalie says as she handed him the present.

"Oh, thanks, Nathalie," Adrien says as Nathalie nodded, and walked away. "I wonder who's it from?" Adrien says as he read the sticky note, and his eyes widen in surprise. "It's from Marinette? Huh, I didn't think that she will give me anything for my birthday." Adrien says, genuinely surprised that he received a gift from someone he barely knows, but shrugs as he opens the present and gasped.

"Whoa! What a beautiful scarf!" Adrien says while admiring the long blue scarf that Marinette gave him as he rubs the stitching. "How thoughtful of her, what a good friend," Adrien says with a smile as he placed the scarf aside and glanced at the presents his other friends gave him. "Alright, let's see what else I got," Adrien says as he opens the girls present, and blinks in confusion at what he saw. The next morning, we see Marinette, Alya, Douglass, and Alix walking towards school as they heard a loud shriek ahead of them, and saw Chloe yelling at a scared Sabrina while Katherine watched on boredly.

"What do you mean not for a week?!" Chloe screamed in outrage as Sabrina cowered from her glare.

"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it," Sabrina says with a scared tone as Chloe scoffed.

"So what?! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe says before storming inside as Sabrina followed.

"What a drama queen," Katherine says while rolling her eyes before noticing her archenemy as she grinned and walked towards her.

"Hello, Kubdel. Ready to lose the bet? You didn't forget about it, did you?" She asked as Alix shakes her head.

"No, I didn't, but for the record, we both know I'm going to win." Alix boasted as Katherine glared at her.

"No, _I'm_ going to win!"

"No, I will win!"

"No, I will!"

"No! Me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Whoa, girls chill out!" Adrien says, arriving at the school in his limousine while wearing Marinette's scarf as the baker girl gasped excitedly.

"Alya, look! That's my scarf! Adrien's wearing my scarf!" Marinette says while squealing in excitement as Alix and Katherine perked up at the sight of the rich boy.

"Adrien! Buddy! Good to see you!" Alix says while running to up him as she bounced excitedly. "So, which gift do you like more? It was mine, right? I bet it was mine." Alix says as Katherine appeared beside Alix, and pushed her to the side.

"No, Adrien likes mine more! Right, Adrien?" Katherine asked as Adrien rubs his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you guys about your presents," Adrien says while pulling out Katherine's present, which was a fedora with a fake feather on it. "Thanks for the present, Katherine, but I'm afraid I can't accept it." He says as Katherine's eyes widen in shock.

"What!? Why not!?"

"I'm allergic to feathers," Adrien admitted before sneezing.

"But I made sure to give you a fake one!" Katherine yelled as Adrien smiles at her sheepishly.

"Even if their fake, I'm still allergic to them," Adrien says while handing her the fedora as she stood still in disbelief, and Adrien turned to Alix.

"And Alix, not to be rude or anything but this skateboard looks rather...worn down," Adrien says while pulling out a rather old skateboard from his backpack as Alix smiled.

"Oh, it looks old because that's my very first skateboard," Alix says as Adrien stared at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep, my brother gave it to me when I was really young. You always talk about how you were so interested in learning how to skateboard, I figured your first board should be something special like mine was."

"Y-You will really give me your skateboard? I don't know what to say." Adrien says, feeling honored of using Alix's first skateboard as the short teenager smiled at him warmly.

"You don't have to say anything, Adrien. It's yours now, and I was even thinking that I could teach you how to skateboard. What do you say?" She asked as he nodded eagerly.

"Sure, I would love too. Thanks for the gift, Alix." Adrien says while sharing a hug with her before walking off as Alix smirked at a fuming Katherine.

"Well, well, well, looks like I won the bet," Alix says as Katherine glared daggers at her.

"You may have one today, Kubdel, but mark my words, this isn't over," Katherine says before walking away.

"Uh, you might want to look at one of your high heels. It looks a little crooked."

"Really? Let me take a...wait a minute. I'm not falling for that again." Katherine says as she continued walking, and yelped as her left high heel snapped, and she fell down.

"Told you it looks a little crooked," Alix says with a laugh as Katherine muttered curse words under her breath, and stood up as she walked away. Alix followed after her while bragging about how awesome her present was than hers as Katherine plugs her ears and tries to ignore the annoying short teenager.

"Hey, Marinette. I wanted to say thank you for buying me this cool scarf for me." Adrien says as Marinette blushed from his radiant smile.

"Uh, yeah, thank you, it took me a lot of time to make that, not that I want to make you guilty for how much time and effort into making that, wait, I think, I mean..." Marinette says before feeling Douglass elbows her as she composed herself, and smiled at him. "Thanks, Adrien." She says as Adrien was confused at first by what she said, but nodded as Nino showed up.

"Hey, Adrien! Douglass!"

"Hey, dude," Adrien says.

"What's up, Nino?" Douglass asks as the boys shared a fist-bump.

"Noticing much," Nino says before noticing Adrien's new accessory. "Yo, nice scarf, Adrien."

"Thanks, Marinette made it for me," Adrien says as Douglass nodded.

"Yeah, it took her two days to make that scarf," Douglass says as Adrien blinks in surprise.

"Really? Marinette made this scarf? That's amazing." Adrien says as Douglass smiled.

"Yeah, she handmade all the gifts she gives since Marinette doesn't like buying gifts because she thinks buying things for others is not as loving as creating your own gifts," Douglass says as Adrien nodded.

"Good to know," Adrien says before frowning as he gave his friends an apologetic look. "Look, guys, about yesterday with my Dad, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, dude. It's fine." Nino says as Adrien blinks in surprise.

"Really, but my father-"

"Was a little bit mean yesterday, but we know that he only acts that way because he cares about you," Douglass interrupted as Nino nodded.

"Yeah, we're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds." Nino says as Adrien smiled, and they all shared a fist bump before going inside the school.

"Hey, Adrien likes your present, and you haven't squealed or anything," Alya says to Marinette before noticing the baker girl stuck in a love trance as she sighs dreamily.

"He loves my present," Marinette says as Alya shakes her head.

"Come on, girl," Alya says while grabbing her hand as they walked inside.

* * *

"Reporting in boss," The baldheaded 40-year-old man from before says as he was on a call with a mysterious person on a dark alley in the streets of Paris.

_"Have you finished your assignment, Black Water?"_ A deep, gruff voice says as the newly named Black Water grins.

"Yeah, I planted the tracking device on that White Loup brat."

[Small Flashback]

_"It's fine, sir, you just need to look over the baby long enough for me and the Miracu-League defeat the villain. Just watch over her for a while, until Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug to bring back this little girl's parents." White Loup says as he was about to walk away when suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug by the man._

_"I will be honored to help the Miracu-League." The man says while discretely placing a tracking device on White Loup's back as he lets go of him and White Loup fumbled in his steps, but quickly recovered as he saluted him._

_"Thank you, random citizen." White Loup says before running off as the man watched him go with a dark smirk on his face, and walked away with the baby as he whistled a tune under his breath_.

[End of flashback]

"That brat had no clue I planted a small tracking device on him that should be able to work even if he's in his civilian form. We should be able to track every step he makes."

_"That's good. Now keep an eye on him while I continue with our plan. But remember, the Miracu-League mustn't find out about us, or else our 20-year-long plan will go down the drain!"_

"Don't worry, boss, I will keep an eye on them. I won't let our plan be thwarted by a couple of brats in colorful spandex."

_"Good."_ The man's mysterious boss says, sounding pleased. _"But if they ever interfere...take them out."_ The boss says with a dark tone as Black Water smirked viciously.

"With pleasure." Black Water says as he hangs up the call, and placed his hands on his pockets as he walks away while whistling a tune as we see a brief flash of a tattoo of a crow on his arm, and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because I had tons of fun writing this.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	5. The Pharaoh

**Hey, guys. Welcome to the new chapter of ****The Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, White Loup, Bunnix! I hope that you guys will enjoy the chapter...anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

We cue to Marinette and Douglass's house as we see the young designer and the skateboarders watching a video on Alya's blog apprehensively as Marinette pressed play and Alya's face appeared on the screen.

_"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris!"_ Alya says enthusiastically while doing a live stream with her phone as she was walking through the streets of Paris._ "Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the newly named Miracu-Blog!" _Alya yelled with a big grin on her face as she was about to continue speaking until a loud scream was heard above her as she looked up and saw a panicking Ladybug flying by her while hanging on a helicopter through her yo-yo as she accidentally dropped something and it fell down in front of Alya.

_"Ooh, one of the Miracu-League members in action! Hang on, we're going for a ride." _Alya says as she ran over to the book and picked it up as she checks the cover, and gasped._ "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, folks. It's a tenth-grade history book!" _Alya says while showing the book to the camera as she smirked at her viewers slyly._ "And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book! Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life? And what about the rest of the Miracu-League? Are they high school students as well?" _Alya says excitedly as Douglass turned off the video and slowly turned to a nervous-looking Marinette as he gave her a disbelief look.

"Okay, first, how, and why?" Douglass asked as Marinette blushes in embarrassment.

"Well, I was saving a couple from a burning building on the other side of the city, and I noticed that I was almost late to History class, so I thought I would go to school faster if I hitch-hiked on a helicopter...but it didn't exactly work out," Marinette says sheepishly as Lupus pops in.

"Boy, you're not kidding. Now because of you, the Miracu-League's secret identities could be revealed." Lupus says as Marinette flinched and grabbed her head panickily.

"Oh, he's right! See, Tiki? I told you from day one that I'm a total klutz!" Marinette says while slamming her head on the table as Douglass glared at his Kwami.

"Nice job there, Lupus," Douglass says as Lupus shrugs sheepishly, and the young teen sighs exasperatedly as he turned back to his moping sister and gave her a pat on the back comfortably. "Sis, don't be so down on yourself, you just made a tiny mistake, but I'm sure we can fix it," Douglass says as Alix nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, you're not the only one who almost got their secret identity revealed. For instance, I keep forgetting to change back into my civilian form whenever I try to enter my apartment." Alix says casually as everyone looked at her in shock.

"What!?" They screamed as she nodded.

"Yeah, and one time, I actually did enter my apartment as Bunnix. It took me _forever_ to convince my old man that I was just cosplaying as her." Alix says with a sheepish laugh as she rubs her neck.

"Okay, you and I need to have a serious talk about that later," Douglass says to Alix sternly, who pouted as Tiki flew over to Marinette.

"Look, Marinette, what's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. It's important that Alya doesn't find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to the Miracu-League."

"But how do we get it back? Ugh, maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing." Marinette says depressingly as Alix frowned and placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Now, don't go quitting on us again, Wonder Bug."

"Alix's right. I promise you, Marinette, that we can fix this, but not if you decide to give up." Douglass says as Marinette smiled slightly, feeling cheered up as she nodded.

"Right, sorry, guys," Marinette says as the duo nodded, and Fluff appeared.

"Yeah, Marinette, everything would work out. Plus, Tiki, Lupus, and I have a way to fix this." Fluff says with Tiki and Lupus nodding in agreement as the trio beamed.

"Really?" Marinette asked hopefully as they nodded.

"Yeah, and the answer will be in the past," Fluff says vaguely with a smile as the Kwamis typed on Douglass's computer and brought up a page on Egyptian Pharaohs as everyone stared at the page with surprised looks.

"An exhibition at the Lourve?" Marinette asked confusedly as Alix's eyes widen in realization.

"Hey, that's where my old man and my brother works at! I heard that there were bringing a new exhibit of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun today. Why do you want us to go there?" Alix asked.

"And what does it have to do with Marinette's book?" An equally confused Douglass asked.

"Look, no time for questions, kids, just convince Alya to go with you three to go the Lourve and make sure that she brings the book." Lupus says.

"And tell her that you guys found out something about the Miracu-League," Tiki says as Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"But why would we-"

"No time! We need to hurry before Alya figures out your secret identities! Go! Go! Go!" Fluff says hurriedly as she grabbed onto Alix's shirt and pulled her away as Lupus and Tiki did the same with their Miraculous Holders.

* * *

Later on, after finding and convincing Alya to go with them to the Louvre, we see the trio and Alya walking out of the bus as they arrived at the Louvre and began walking towards it.

"Can you believe it, guys?! All I gotta do is find out who this history book belongs to and bam! I figure out Ladybug's true identity! And finding out the other's secret identities will be a piece of cake." Alya says with a grin while entering the Lourve as Marinette gave her brother and her friend a panicked look, and they motioned her to continue with the mission as she nodded and turned back to her hero obsessed friend.

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student likely owns?" Marinette asked, trying to act nonchalant as Alya smirked at her slyly.

"Yep. 'Cause our school is the _only_ one that uses that book! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-"

"Forty-one!" Marinette shouted, causing Alya to turn to her confusedly as Douglass elbows her, and she composed herself. "Not counting you, me, or Alix." She says weakly as Alya eyes her suspiciously.

"Hmm, yesterday _somebody_ didn't have their textbook in class," Alya says with a smirk as Marinette flinched.

"I-I left it at home! You know how I always forget my stuff." Marinette says while rubbing her head as Alya stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds before chuckling as she smiled at her friend.

"Just messing with you, Mari, I know your not Ladybug," Alya says before turning to Alix. "And your definitely not Ladybug, judging by your height...no offense. Speaking off, you actually look to be the exact same height as Bunnix. You even have the same hair as her." Alya says while eyeing Alix curiously as the short girl sweated nervously and laughed weakly.

"Ha, ha, nice try, Alya. There is no way that I can be someone as awesome, and as cool, and as perfect, and as sexy as Bunnix." Alix says vainly while closing her eyes as Marinette and Douglass sweatdropped at what she says.

"Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but you even sound like her-"

"Oh, hey, look! The thing we wanted to show you!" Douglass says while grabbing Alya's arm as he dragged her over to the Egyptian exhibit, and the girls sighed in relief as they followed after them.

"You're friend is good. I'm sure she will make a great reporter one day." Alix says as Marinette nodded with a groan just as a panting Jalil came in as he runs between Alix and Marinette while carrying a folder full of papers as he pushes past them, causing them to fall down as Jalil continued running and crashed against a startled Douglass and Alya as he fell down and dropped a medallion.

"Oh, no!" A distraught Jalil says as he picks up his medallion and sighs in relief as he was glad to find out that it wasn't broken. "Don't worry, the medallion is safe!" Jalil says to the teen cheerfully as they glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, too, bro. Thanks for asking." Alix says sarcastically as Douglass helped her up while Alya did the same with an annoyed Marinette.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Alix. Didn't see you there." Jalil says sheepishly as he spotted Douglass and Marinette, and smiled as he waved at them. "Oh, hey Douglass, hey Marinette."

"Hey, Jalil." The Dupain-Cheng siblings said in unison as Alya raised an eyebrow.

"You guys know him?" Alya asked as Alix nodded.

"Yeah, he's my older brother Jalil. Anyway, bro, what are you doing here? I thought today was your day off?" Alix asked questioningly as Jalil gave her an excited smile.

"It was, but I stumble upon some new information that I have to share with Dad. Speaking off, I think I see him, see you later!" Jalil says while spotting his Dad entering the exhibit as he ran over to him.

"Sorry about him, guys. My brother acts really weird when his job comes into play." Alix says sheepishly, embarrassed by how her brother acted as the group waved it off.

"It's fine, girl. Anyway, why are we here again? You guys said something about this exhibit harboring information on the Miracu-League?" Alya asked as Marinette nodded.

"Why, yes, it's...uh..." Marinette trailed off as she looks at her purse, where Tiki was hiding as the Kwami pops her head out and points at the Egyptian papyrus. "Over here!" Marinette says while dragging Alya over to the Egyptian papyrus as they looked it over. Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see Adrien and Plagg watching the same video that Douglass and the others watched earlier on Adrien's multiple computers as they were sitting in his room.

"That's crazy!" Adrien shouted in amazement after pausing the video as he turned to a bored-looking Plagg excitedly. "What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!"

"Don't think you know her, then?" Plagg asked while chewing on a piece of camembert. "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?" Plagg asked as Adrien's face scrunched up in disgust.

"For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese, and they're much better-looking."

"Suit yourself," Plagg says with a shrug while chugging down the rest of the camembert as he burped. "Anyway, even if you do figure out her secret identity, how are you going to deal with her brother? That guy doesn't exactly like you." Plagg says bluntly as Adrien waves off his concerns.

"Oh, him? Don't worry, he doesn't really hate me. White Loup's just overprotective of his sister. I'm sure I will be able to convince him to allow me to date his sister one day." Adrien says confidently as Plagg laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that, buddy," Plagg says while flying off to get more cheese while Adrien played the video again. Back at the Lurve, we see the gang still starring at the exhibition as a bored Alya turned to her anxious friends.

"Come on, tell me what it is already!"

"No, no, cause...it wouldn't be a surprise then...for you and us," Marinette says under her breath just as Jalil and his father Drake appeared.

"I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics," Jalil says to his father excitedly before turning to his sister and her friends as he pushes them aside. "Excuse me," Jalil says as he turned to his father and pointed at the exhibit. "There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite, is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the Sun God Ra took her as his Goddess."

"Yes, I know all of that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?" Drake asked rhetorically as Jalil smirked.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life by offering the Sun God a new wife. He had devised a ritual that no one has been able to fully decipher before, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!"

"Wow, your brother is quite...uh..."

"Crazy? Yeah, I know." Alix says to Alya with a tired sigh as Douglass patted her back in comfortably.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas...like you!" Marinette says while poking Alya sides as the reporter giggled and slapped her hand away.

"You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but I will prove you all wrong," Alya says with a determined look as the trio sweated nervously.

_"That's what we're worried about."_ They thought to themselves worriedly.

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustrations for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason." Drake says to his son exasperatedly as Alix walked up to her brother and patted his back sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry, bro, but that ritual is make-believe. Magic is not real." Alix says as she saw Douglass gave her a disbelief look and pointed at his Miraculous as Alix rolled her eyes and turned back to her brother, who looked pretty disheartened by what his family was saying.

"No, that's what everyone thinks, but I know it's real! I can prove it!" Jalil says determinedly as Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?" He asked as Jalil smirked and looked over at a scepter that was placed in a display case.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!" Jalil says excitedly while reaching over to grab the scepter, but was stopped by his father, who gave his son a disbelief/stern look.

"Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter, young man! I could lose my job on the spot if you do! It's a priceless historical object, son, not a toy!" Drake says firmly as he turned around to walk away, but was stopped by his son.

"Come on, Dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?"

"Listen, Jalil, that's enough!" Drake shouted sternly while marching over to his scared son as he glared at him. "Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world!" Drake shouted as Jalil's lip quivered, and he began crying as he ran away.

"Dad! That was so uncalled for!" Alix yelled while running over to her father as she gave him a stern look while placing her hands on her hips. "I know that Jalil is speaking crazy stuff, but you didn't have to be hard on him!" She scolded as Drake glared at her.

"I had to knock some sense into him, Alix! Can you imagine if he manages to grab the scepter and played around with it! I could've lost my job, and we could've lost everything!" Drake screamed, causing Alix to step back in fright by how angry he sounded as Drake saw this and took a deep breath as he frowned guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, sweetheart, it's just that I really need this job. Without your mother around, it's been hard paying the bills, you know? I really need to keep this job." He says as Alix's face softens, and she sighs.

"I know, Pops, but all I'm saying is maybe you should apologize to Jalil for snapping at him." She suggested as he nodded.

"Yeah, I think your right," Drake says before walking off to find his son as Alix turned to her friends.

"Hey, guys, you wouldn't mind if I go and comfort my brother?"

"It's fine, go ahead, Alix," Douglass says reassuringly with the girls nodding in agreement as Alix gave her friends a grateful smile and run off to find her brother.

"There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy," Hawkmoth says while deep inside his lair as his window opens, and his butterflies sprang into life as they flew around him. "Especially when I can make it a reality," Hawkmoth says with a sinister grin as he grabs a butterfly and turns it into an Akuma. "Fly away, my evil Akuma, and transform that young man!" Hawk Moth shouted as the Akuma flies out of the window and flew across the city of Paris as it headed straight towards the Lourve. Speaking of the Lourve, we see a worried Alix and Drake walking across the museum as they exited the building and found a crying Jalil sitting on the steps leading to the Lourve.

"Jalil," Alix says softly, feeling bad for her brother as Drake frowned guiltily and walked over to his son.

"Son, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Drake says before shutting up as the Akuma appeared and flew towards Jalil as Alix's eyes widen in horror.

"Jalil! No!" Alix shouted as she sprinted past her startled father and tried to reach out to grab the Akuma, but it was too late as it enters her brother's medallion, and Jalil suddenly stops crying as he sits up and a glowing purple butterfly symbol appeared in front of his face.

"_Pharaoh, I am Hawkmoth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods! You must do me a favor in return for this gift." _Hawkmoth says to Jalil telepathically as the older Kubdel child grinned sinisterly.

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!" Jalil shouted as he stood up, and a purple/black smoke is released from his medallion as it spreads across his body.

"No!" Alix shouted as her father ran over to her and pulled her back as they watched Jalil transform into a tall, muscular man with glowing blue eyes, black skin like the ancient dioritic statues of the pharaohs, and his head consists of a golden mask resembling the Tutankhamun's funerary mask with a nemes, a fake beard, and a cobra on the top. His outfit consisted of two necklaces, a golden shendyt, and golden bands on his wrists, ankles, and biceps. Jail had now transformed into Akumatized form, the Pharoah.

"Oh, crap," Alix says with a groan as Drake grabbed his daughter and dragged her behind a pillar as they hid from the Pharoah's view and watched as he looks around and grins darkly as entered the museum.

"Okay, sweetie, stay here, and I will get some help," Drake says before running off as Fluf appeared out of Alix's hat, and she and Alix smirked at each other.

"Who needs help when you _are_ the help?" Fluff asked rhetorically as Alix nodded and pulled out her pocket watch.

"Fluff! Clockwise!"

* * *

"This thing's making my eyes hurt." A bored Alya says while still staring at the exhibit as the Dupain-Cheng siblings were trying and failing at finding what their Kwamis wanted them to see.

"You know in hindsight, we should've found what Tiki and the others wanted us to see first, and then bring in Alya," Douglass whispers into his sister's ear as she nodded and yelped as she saw Alya pulling out her book, and quickly stopped her.

"Look closely! It is in there! It's-"

"Who the hell is that?" Douglass asked while pointing behind them as the girls turned around and gasped as they saw the Pharaoh enter the exhibit.

"Hey, you, stop!" A museum employee shouted while running over to Pharoah, who wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest as his eyes glowed brightly.

"Thoth, give me time!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed to look like a baboon, and he cupped his hands as he then shot multiple small golden bubbles of time that raced towards the museum employee and a few civilians, but they were thankfully saved by Bunnix, who ran into the exhibit as she then leaped over a surprised Pharoah and pulled out her umbrella as she landed in front of the civilians. Narrowing her eyes, Bunnix let out a yell as she swung her umbrella and created a gust of wind that blew away all of the bubbles as the citizens of Paris cheered for their rabbit-based superhero.

"Ugh, another Akumatized villain that makes bubbles? Hawkmoth really needs to come up with more original super villains...and stopped going after my family." Bunnix mumbled the last part quietly to her self as she gripped her umbrella angrily.

"Whoa, it's Bunnix!" Alya says excitedly as she pulled out her smartphone and ran forwards to get a better view of the action.

"Alya!" Marinette screamed as she tried to stop her friend, but failed as Douglass sighed.

"Your friend is either really brave or really dumb," Douglass says before gasping worriedly as he saw Pharaoh kick Bunnix to a pillar so hard that cracks appeared behind her as he narrowed his eyes angrily. "I have no idea who that doofus is, but he is going down! Lupus! Howl On!" Douglass screamed as Lupus appeared and flew into his amulet as he transformed into White Loup!

"Tiki! Spots On!" Marinette shouted as Tiki appeared and flew into one of her earings as she transformed into Ladybug!

"Ugh, ow," Bunnix says with a wince while sitting up from the floor as Pharaoh marches up to her, and Alix gave her Akumatized brother a smirk.

"Come on, big guy, is that all you got? You kick like a girl." Bunnix says as Pharoah growled in annoyance and charged at her as he threw a punch, which she dodged easily as she ran towards him and delivered quick consecutive punches at his stomach before leaping up as she delivered a mighty kick that sends Pharoah flying to a wall as he crashed against it and his head got stuck as he struggled to free himself.

"But I do too," Bunnix says with a grin, but then frowned as she stared at her struggling brother worriedly. "Hang in there, big bro, I will save you from Hawkmoth clutches, and I will make him pay for manipulating your emotions like that," Bunnix says quietly to herself with a dark look on her face.

"OMG! Coming to you live, Miracu-Blog viewers, I'm at the scene where one of the Miracu-League members named Bunnix is currently engaging the Egyptian menace, but the question on everyone's minds is, where is the rest of the Miracu-League team?" Alya says while recording the fight with her phone as Bunnix noticed that she was being recorded and smiled at the camera as she threw a peace sign and a wink. Back at the Agreste Mansion, we see Adrien staring at his computer in shock as he saw a video feed of a new Akumatized villain wreaking havoc on the museum and was being confronted by Bunnix as Plagg flies in, and smirked.

"Wow! I love the face changes!" Plagg says as he and Adrien watch as Pharoah managed to free himself, and his head morphed back to normal as he glared at Bunnix. "You could use that one!" Plagg says to Adrien, who shook his head as he stood up and gained a determined look.

"Time to transform! Plagg! Claws Out" Adrien yelled as Plagg flew into his ring, and he transformed into Chat Noir as he leaped through his window and made his way to the museum.

"Just make sure to get my good side," Bunnix says while posing for Alya, who was taking pictures of her as Alix smirked slyly. "Who am I kidding? I have no bad sides." Bunnix says while striking a heroic pose as Alya continued taking pictures of her. Pharaoh glared at her as he was about to charge at her, but then stopped as he spotted his scepter and grinned sinisterly as he ran towards it, and Alya noticed this as she frowned and turned to the still posing Bunnix.

"Uh, Bunnix? Thanks for the photos, but the bad guy is getting away!"

"Huh?" Bunnix says confusedly while stopping mid-pose as Alya pointed ahead, and Bunnix's eyes widen as she saw her Akumatized brother heading to the display case holding the scepter of Tutankhamun. "Oh, crap!" Bunnix cursed as she then crouched down and then made a big great leap as she soared across the room and landed in front of a surprised Pharoah as she gave him a fierce glare. "Sorry, bro-I mean, Pharaoh, but I can't let you steal that," Bunnix says as he glares at her.

"Oh, yeah? And how will you stop-" Pharoah says before shutting up as Ladybug and White Loup appeared as Marinette used her yo-yo to tie up his legs and made him trip as Pharoah fell down. The Akumatized villain didn't have time to recover as White Loup leaped towards him and kicked him further into the ground as he landed beside Bunnix in a crouch as he smirked.

"Hey, sorry to _drop_ in, but we're with the Museum Security, and we cannot allow you to touch the exhibit." White Loup quipped.

"Nor steal it," Ladybug added in as Pharoah slowly recovered from their surprise attacks and stood up as he glared at the Miracu-League heroes.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me!"

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!" Ladybug says with a smirk while playing with her yo-yo as Pharaoh growled at her annoyance.

"So, do you know who this guy is?" White Loup asked Bunnix, who gained a solemn look as she glanced at her brother worriedly.

"His name is Pharaoh, but he's really my brother. Hawkmoth akumatized him when he was upset about my father snapping at him. We need to change him back to normal without hurting him too much." Bunnix says as White Loup nodded while unleashing his claws.

"Consider it done."

"Ooh! The rest of the Miracu-League appeared...well, except for Chat Noir, but look at them go!" Alya says excitedly while still filming the fight as the Miracu-League spotted her and motioned her to leave. "No, way! The Miracu-League waved at me!" Alya squealed while waving back at her as Ladybug face-palmed.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into a lion, and he stood in a fighting stance as the Miracu-League charged at him. White Loup and Bunnix leaped at him with Alix delivering another kick as Pharoah anticipated this and grabbed her foot as he then twirled her around and threw her towards White Loup, who yelped as they collided against each other and fell down.

"Hi-yah!" Ladybug grunted as she threw her yo-yo at Pharoah, who nonchalantly caught it as he pulled her in and clotheslined her as she grunted in pain and yelped as he grabbed her leg and twirled her around as he then threw her towards her brother and future sister-in-law, and they knocked against each other as they all groaned in pain. Pharoah scoffed at the groaning heroes as he walked over to the display case and grabbed his scepter as he grinned victoriously.

"Hey! Don't you know any manners? You never clotheslined a lady!" Chat Noir shouted while appearing on the scene as he leaped towards him and pulled out his bo staff as he twirled it around and then smacked Pharaoh's head. Pharoah groans in pain as he was knocked back a few inches, and Chat Noir quickly used the distraction to hit Pharoah's legs with his staff as Pharoah screamed in pain and fell down. Grunting, Chat Noir leaped in the air as he was about to deliver one lat finishing blow, but a pissed off Pharaoh suddenly sits up as he grabbed Chat Noir by his neck and tightened his grip as Chat Noir choked.

"Enjoy your coffin!" Pharoah shouted as he used his inhuman strength to toss Chat Noir through the room as he landed inside of a coffin, which closed up the minute he went inside as Pharoah let out a cackle.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug shouted worriedly as she and the others worked to set their comrade free as Pharoah grinned at the sight before gasping in shock as he spotted Alya filming near him.

"This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!" Alya says as a large shadow covered her, and she looked up as she saw Pharoah staring at her intensively. "Hiya!" Alya says cheerfully before yelping as Pharoah places his hands on her face.

"Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!" Pharaoh says with his face morphing back to normal as he grabbed Alya and slings her over her shoulder as she glared at him.

"Hey! Hands off the threads! I can walk myself!" Alya shouted as Pharoah ignores her, and they walked out of the room as Marinette face-palmed.

"Seriously?" She asked herself exasperatedly as White Loup, and Bunnix managed to open the coffin, and a grateful Chat Noir popped up. "Come on, let's go!" Ladybug shouted as her team nodded and ran after Pharoah. "Let her go!" Ladybug shouted as Pharoah stopped walking and glared at the heroes with an annoyed look as they surrounded them.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!" Chat Noir shouted while gripping his bo staff tightly as White Loup nodded with a growl.

"Yeah, why don't you drop the girl and we can settle this like men." White Loup says as the girls glared at him. "And woman," Douglass added in sheepishly as Ladybug and Bunnix nodded approvingly, and Pharoah scoffed.

"I'm way more powerful than you are." He says before pressing a button on the wall as large gates appeared and locked up the exhibit. "Plus, smarter!" Pharoah says with a laugh as he ran off.

"And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" Alya shouted while pointing at her phone as she winked at the heroes, and the Dupain-Cheng hero's eyes widen in realization as they nodded with a smirk.

"That Alya is one brave chick."

"If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, White Loup!" Ladybug encouraged as her brother nodded and narrowed his eyes as he slashed open the gates with his claws as they ran out of the exhibit and ran across the hallway of the museum.

"Now that we're free, how are we gonna find them?" Chat Noir asked as White Loup smirked at him.

"Don't worry, my feline friend, we have a plan. Ladybug, if you please?" He asked as she nodded and pulled out her yo-yo as she activated her phone option.

"Alya's got a live stream on her blog!" Ladybug explained to a confused Chat Noir and Bunnix as they all looked into her yo-yo, and Alya's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, everyone! Alya here, live blogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!" Alya says as Ladybug turned to the others with a smirk.

"We got their location, let's go!"

"Right!" The rest of the Miracu-League shouted as they ran off. Meanwhile, outside, we see Pharoah walking out of the Lourve with a struggling Alya in his arms as he dropped her, prompting an annoyed 'Hey!' as he looked up at the building with a smirk on his face.

"Onto the next phase of my plan. Anubis, bring me, mummies!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into a jackal, and he began shooting green laser beams that transformed random civilians into mummies as they made their way towards them and surrounded them as Alya looked around in fright. "Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!" He says as Alya composed herself and grinned as she pulled out her phone.

"This is gonna be one major scoop!" Alya says as she stood up and taps on his shoulder as he turned to her curiously. "Excuse me, Pharoah, but what exactly is going?" Alya says while filming him as he smirked at her.

"I'm going to carry out the secret spell to bring Nefertiti back!"

"Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?" Alya asked while pointing at the papyrus that Pharoah was holding as he nodded.

"Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!"

"Offering? What offering?"

"To persuade the Sun God Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return...a pure soul!"

"Dude, that's hard to come by," Alya says as Pharoah grinned down at her, and her eyes widen in realization as she laughed. "Me? A pure soul? Ha! Yeah, right! I'm anything but pure! Just ask my last two boyfriends." Alya says with an amused smirk as Pharoah shakes his head.

"But you do have a pure soul, and you look so much like her," Pharoah says while showing Alya the papyrus as the young teen was surprised to see that the person sacrificing her life looks an awful lot like her.

"Say what!?

"Step to it, guys!" Ladybug shouted to her team while running close to the exit of the museum as she didn't notice that a time bubble was floating towards her and was about to trap her, but thankfully she was saved by White Loup as he leaped in and slashed the bubble as he popped it. "Whoa, that was close! Thanks, White Loup!"

"You're welcome!" White Loup says just as Ladybug's yo-yo beeped as she opened and a scared Alya appeared on the screen.

_"Miracu-League, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the Sun God! Please hurry!"_ Alya pleaded as the Miracu-League eyes narrowed in determination.

"Hold on, Alya, we're coming!" White Loup shouted as he and the others ran over to the exit, but stopped as they saw an army of mummies patrolling outside.

"Crap, how are we going to get past them?" Ladybug asked.

"Let's go to the roof?" Bunnix suggested as the group nodded and ran off. A few minutes later, we see the gang appeared on the roof of the building as they looked around for the Pharoah and Alya.

"Over there!" Chat Noir shouted while pointing at the duo that they were looking for as they saw Alya struggling to escape from Pharoah's grip, but then stopped as she spotted two familiar figures in the papyrus.

"Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots? As well as the bunny girl?" Alya asked while pointing at the papyrus, which held a drawing of a woman wearing a large rope covered in black spots as she was spinning a yo-yo, and another drawing of a woman with bunny eas leaping in mid-air as she was twirling an umbrella.

"Ladybug, and Bunnix, my sword enemies!" Pharoah says with a growl as Alya gasped at the revelation. "My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but they will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!"

"Did you say...Ladybug, and Bunnix 5000 years ago?!" Alya says in shock, and she wasn't the only one as the Miracu-League were as equally as shocked.

"Everyone _does_ have a past they can learn from," Ladybug says as White Loup nodded numbly.

"Who knew there were other people like us?"

"I know, right? I wonder why are Kwamis never told us about this until now." Bunnix says, still in shock as Chat Noir nodded in agreement.

"Oh scared Ra, God of the Sun, I, Pharoah, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!" Pharoah shouted, starting the ritual as the Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness. "I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of Princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti!"

"Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti!" The Pharaoh's one hundred mummies chanted while picking up a scared Alya as they begin carrying her to the Lourve.

"MIRACU-LEAGUE!" Alya pleaded for help as Bunnix turned to her teammates.

"Um, guys? I feel like we should stop gawking and actually do something before that poor girl will be sacrificed to the God of Sun or whatever." Bunnix says as the Miracu-League composed themselves, and Ladybug stepped up.

"Right, and this is our plan, Bunnix, and I will take on the Pharoah while you guys hold back the mummies."

"Why do we have to deal with the undead freaks while you two get to slip calmly round back?" Chat Noir asked with an annoyed look as an equally annoyed White Loup nodded.

"Yeah, why do we have to do the hard work?" White Loup asked, miffed as the girls glanced at each other and smirked deviously as they strutted over to the boys.

"Because you are the bravest one out of the whole group." Ladybug flirted to Chat Noir while giving him a wink as he blushed slightly.

"And because we need our _big,_ _strong_ men to distract the _scary_ mummies for us. Will you _please_ help us?" Bunnix asked Douglass with a fake scared tone as she gave him the puppy dog eyed look and also gave him a cute pout.

"Uh, yeah, sure." White Loup says nervously with a big blush on his face as the girls beamed.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Ladybug and Bunnix said in unison while blowing them a kiss as Ladybug took out her yo-yo and swung away as Bunnix leaped up to follow after her.

"We are so whipped." Chat Noir says with a defeated sigh as White Loup nodded with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah...want to see who takes out the most mummies?" White Loup asked as Chat Noir smirked.

"Sure." Chat Noir says as the boys ran off.

"Awaken, Nefertiti...Awaken, Nefertiti...Awaken, Nefertiti." The mummies chanted as the mummies holding Alya were getting closer and closer to the Lourve, much to the teen's dismay as she was about to cry out for help when suddenly Chat Noir and White Loup appeared as the cat boy landed on one side of the Lourve while the wolfman landed on the other side of the building.

"Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we _wrap_ this up?" Chat Noir quipped.

"Or, if you want, we can _unwind_ a little and have some fun?" White Loup quipped with a smirk as Alya smiled in relief.

"Chat Noir! White Loup!" Alya shouted in glee as Pharoah glared at them.

"Seize them!" Pharoah shouted as his mummies obeyed and split up into two groups as they charged at the young heroes, who easily evaded their grasps as Chat Noir pulled out his baton while White Loup unsheathed his claws as they charged at the mummies.

"Wait a minute, this looks like...a trap!" Pharoah shouted in realization as he turns around and saw Ladybug swinging down from a building as she snatched Alya into her hands and swung away as Pharoah growled in anger. "Horus, give me your wings!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into an owl, and he took flight as he flew towards the girls.

"Umbrella! Give me flight!" Bunnix shouted mockingly as she opened her umbrella, and a gust of wind appeared as it blew Bunnix into the air. Pharoah grunted in surprise as Bunnix landed on his back and used her umbrella to choke his neck as he struggled to free himself from the rabbit-themed superhero. "Sorry that I had to hurt you, bro. Don't worry, we will fix you soon enough." Bunnix promised quietly while using all of her strength to hold Pharoah down as they flew across the air wildly.

"Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat courtesy of the Miracu-League!" Alya says while recording herself mid-air as Ladybug landed on the roof of a building and set her down as Alya smiled at Ladybug gratefully. "Thanks for saving my butt, Ladybug," Alya says while pointing her phone close to her face as an embarrassed Ladybug raises her hands.

"Oh, uh, thank you, but it's not over yet. Not until-"

"Not until the Miracu-League destroys the pendant containing the Akuma, and turns everything back to normal!" Alya explains with a smile as Ladybug blinks at her in surprise. "I pay attention." She explains as Ladybug beams.

"The pendant, of course! Good eye." Ladybug complimented.

"Thanks," Alya says just as they saw Bunnix and Pharoah flying past them as Ladybug turned to Alya and gave her a serious look.

"I have an Akumatized villain to deal with, so go to safety." Ladybug says as Alya nodded and ran off.

"Come on, big bro, calm down, the sun is getting real low," Bunnix says soothingly while rubbing Pharoah's head, annoying him as he twirled in the air and managed to throw off Bunnix from his back as she screams and falls through the air as she was about to hit the pavement, but was saved by Ladybug's yo-yo as the young heroine pulled her short friend to safety. "Thanks, Wonder Bug," Bunnix says with a smile as Ladybug smiled, but then the girls grew tense as they saw Pharoah looking around for Alya, but couldn't find her as he roared in rage and glared down at the girls hatefully.

"Ladybug! Bunnix! You will pay for foiling my plans!" Pharoah roared out in anger as he flew towards and stuck out his leg. "Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into a lion and crashed down on the roof of the building as he sends out a shockwave that sends the girls flying out of the roof and began falling down as they screamed.

"44...45...46..." White Loup counted while punching and kicking numerous mummies away as he made sure not to cut them since they were still civilians inside.

"47...48...49..." Chat Noir counted while whacking multiple mummies away with his bo staff.

"50!" Chat Noir and White Loup shouted while punching a mummy at the same time as they knocked him out.

"Hey! That was my mummy! You cheated!" White Loup yelled with a glare as Chat Noir scoffed.

"Uh, I think you, _my_ mummy. I punched him first, so that means I win." Chat Noir says smugly as White Loup jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Bullshit! _I_ was the one who punched him first!" He screamed as Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I-"

"CAN YOU IDIOTS STOP ARGUING AND CATCH US BEFORE WE FALL TO OUR DEATHS!?" An angry Bunnix shouted while she and Ladybug were still flying through the air as the boys gasped and quickly ran over to help the girls as White Loup leaped up and caught Bunnix in his arms as Chat Noir did the same with Ladybug.

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug and Bunnix! You're going to pay for getting rid of my sacrifice for my beloved, Nefertiti!" Pharoah shouted from the roof as he then leaps off and landed on the ground in a crouch as he caused a small tremor that nearly made the heroes lose their balance. "Anubis! Bring me, mummies!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into a jackal and he began raining down laser blasts at the young heroes.

"Umbrella! Grant us protection!" Bunnix shouted mockingly while opening up her umbrella as she used it as a shield to protect her and her team from the enemy fire.

The rest of the team then glanced at each other and nodded determinedly as White Loup cupped his hands and gave Ladybug a boost as he used his superhuman strength to throw her into the air. Chat Noir pulled out his baton as he extended it and White Loup grabbed it as he twirled Chat Noir around before tossing him towards Pharoah.

Pharoah glared at the Miracu-League as he was about to morph his head again, but Ladybug wouldn't have it as she pulled out her yo-yo and threw it as it wrapped around his mouth, shutting it as Chat Noir appeared and used his weapon to sweep Pharoah off his feet as he fell down. Ladybug used the opportunity to pull on her yo-yo string as her weapon pulls her towards Pharoah and the young heroine delivered a devastating kick that sends him flying to the wall of the Lourve, cracking it as he fell down and grunted in pain.

Seeing that the enemy was knocked down for the moment, Bunnix lowered her umbrella and then raced towards Pharoah as White Loup did the same. The Akumatized swiftly recovered from Ladybug's and Chat Noir's attacks and roared in anger as he unwrapped the yo-yo from his mouth and pulled on it as he sends a screaming Ladybug towards him and he grabbed her by her neck as he used his above-average strength to choke her a bit.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Chat Noir shouted as he twirled his baton around and swung it at Pharoah, who caught it easily as he glared at the heroes.

"Horus! Give me your wings!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into an owl, and he took flight as he flew high in the air and then tossed a screaming Ladybug and Chat Noir over to White Loup and Bunnix, and they collided with another as they groaned and Pharoah landed back on the ground. "Thoth, give me time!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into a baboon, and he thrust his hand out as he sends a giant time bubble towards the group.

"Burrow!" Bunnix shouted while recovering from his attack as she thrust her hand and created a time portal as the bubble flew in it, and the portal dissapeared.

"Where did it go?" White Loup asked as Bunnix grinned.

"Wait a moment," Bunnix says as a time portal appears beside a surprised Pharoah, and his bubbled flew out as it trapped him inside.

"Nice." White Loup says while sharing a fist bump with Bunnix just as her Miraculous beeped as she only has nine minutes left before she changes back.

"Oh, that's not good," Bunnix says worriedly while glancing at her pocket watch as White Loup turned to Ladybug.

"Alright, sis, got a plan to defeat Pharoah before Bunnix changes back?" White Loup asked as Ladybug shrugs.

"Don't know, let me see. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her yo-yo in the air, and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they created...

"A Ladybug and Bunnix Costume Set?" Ladybug asked confusedly while grabbing the ladybug-colored box as it contained fake versions of hers and Bunnix's costumes

"That's our last hope?" Chat Noir asked as White Loup tilted his head curiously.

"I wonder how dressing up will defeat Pharoah." White Loup says as Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and it highlighted the fake Miracu-League Miraculouses placed inside the box as she gasped and smirked.

"I have a plan, Bunnix you're with me come with me. White Loup be prepared to use that howl of yours and Chat Noir while he's distracted, destroy his pendant, it's where his Akuma is." Ladybug says as the team nodded and went into action just as Pharoah managed to break free of his bubble by using the strength of Sekhmet as the girls walked towards him. "Pharoah! We apologize for disrupting your ritual thousands of years ago!" Ladybug says with Pharoah raising an eyebrow suspiciously as Bunnix was confused about what she was saying, but decided to play along as she stepped forwards.

"Yeah, and we're sorry about interrupting your ritual again!" Bunnix says as the Pharoah glares at them.

"It's too late for apologizes, Ladybug, and Bunnix! Because of you, I've lost my sacrifice, and now I would never retrieve my precious Nefretiti again!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because we decided to offer our lives for the return of your beloved!"

"Yeah, we're willing to sacrifice ourselves for you to be reunited with your love! It's the least we can do for the horrible things we've done for you!" Bunnix says unsurely as she didn't know what Ladybug was planning, but decided to play along as she only has seven minutes left before she changes back.

"Well, I will admit you two will make much more precious offerings than a mortal...I accept! Horus, give me wings!" Pharoah shouted as his face morphed into an owl, and he flew towards the girls as he grabbed them and flies them up to the beam.

_"Take their Miraculousness! The earrings and the pocket watch!"_ Hawkmoth shouted through Pharoah's mind as he nodded and turned to the girls with a glare as he held out his hand.

"You're Miraculousness, hand them over to me!" Pharoah demanded as Ladybug pretended to sigh dejectedly.

"You win, Pharoah." Ladybug says as she pretends to take off her earrings and then pretends to grab Bunnix's pocket watch as she held out the fake Miraculousness to him. Pharoah nodded in satisfaction as he was about to grab the fake Miraculousness, but then Ladybug suddenly pulled back her hand as she grinned at him. "You want our Miraculousness? Go get it!" Ladybug says as she threw the Miraculousness away.

_"Get it!"_ Hawkmoth shouted telepathically as Pharoah quickly flies down and grabbed the Miraculousness as he smirked, but then gasped as he realized that they were fake. "Toys? You tricked me!"

"No, duh, stupid! Man, Pharoah is just as easy to fool as Jalil is." Bunnix says to Ladybug, who nodded as she then grabbed the short heroine and tossed her over to a startled Pharoah as Bunnix thought quickly and swiped his pendant away from him as she landed on the ground.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Pharoah shouted furiously as he flew towards Bunnix at fast speeds and was about to ram into her, but then-

"Lunar Blessing!" White Loup shouted while suddenly appearing in front of a surprised Bunnix as he took a deep breath and howled as he sends out giant white shockwaves. Pharoah grunted in effort as he tries to push against the sonic howling, but failed miserably as he was sent flying through the air and crashed against the Lourve as he groaned in pain.

"Thanks, Wolfie," Bunnix says gratefully as White Loup gave her a wolf-like smirk, and the small heroine glanced down at the pendant and tried to break it, but it seemed to be quite durable as the small object didn't even suffer a scratch from her punch. "Damn, this thing is strong, but I know something that is stronger," Bunnix says before turning to Chat Noir as she grins at him. "Hey, kitty! Special delivery!" Bunnix shouted as she tossed the pendant over to him, and Chat Noir smirked as he held out his hand.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as his ring-hand was covered with black destructive energy as he caught the pendant, and it was easily rendered to dust as the Akuma flew out.

"I will take it from here!" Ladybug says while soaring through the air as she pulled out her yo-yo and opened it up as it glowed brightly. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug shouted while twirling her yo-yo around as she smirked. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo at the Akuma and captures it as she landed on the ground. "Gotcha!" She says while opening her yo-yo again as a white butterfly flew out. "Bye, bye, little butterfly," Marinette says as she grabs the ladybug-colored box containing the Ladybug and Bunnix fake superhero outfits. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her Lucky Charm into the air and a swarm of ladybugs appeared as they spread across the city block and fixes up all of the damages caused by the Akumatized villain.

"Nice!" Bunnix says with an impressed smirk before frowning worriedly as she saw Pharoah groaning in pain and changes back into Jalil, who looks disoriented. "Uh, you mind if I leave to tend to my brother?" Bunnix asked White Loup, who nodded as she smiled and ran off. "Fluff! Counter Clockwise!" Bunnix says while hiding behind a pillar as she changes back to her civilian form, and Fluff quickly hid in her hat as Alix ran over to her brother.

"Jalil, are you alright?" Alix asked worriedly while helping Jalil up to his feet as he nodded with a groan.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, but what happened?" He asked, not remembering what he did as Pharoah.

"You were taken over by Hawkmoth and got Akumatized." Alix explains as Jalil's eyes flew open in shock.

"R-Really? Did I hurt anyone...did I hurt you or Dad?" Jalil asked nervously, scared that he had hurt his family as Alix shakes her head with a smile.

"No, Dad forced me to hide while he went out to get help. Luckily, the Miracu-League showed up and changed you back to normal before you did anything bad." Alix says as Jalil smiled in relief.

"Jalil! Alix!" Drake shouted while running towards them as he gave his children a big hug. "I'm so glad that you two are alright!" He says as his kids smiled, but then Jalil frowns as he broke off from the hug and gave his Dad a regretful look.

"Dad, I don't know what I did, but I have a feeling that its something related to the ritual and the scepter. I'm sorry that I almost cost you your job." Jalil apologized as Drake smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"It's alright, Son, I'm just happy that you're okay. Come on, let's go home." Drake says as his children nodded and walked away as Alix turned her head back and waved at her friends, who waved back just as Alya came in as she ran up to the remaining Miracu-League members and smiled at them gratefully.

"Miracu-League! I would like to say thank you for saving me from Pharoah, but I still gotta ask, how old are you guys?" Alya asked curiously as Ladybug and White Loup glanced at each other and smirked as they turned back to Alya.

"Much older than a high school student that's for sure!" Ladybug says before grabbing onto White Loup as she pulled out her yo-yo and swung them away.

"How about you?" Alya asked as Chat Noir was about to speak up, but then his Miraculous beeped, signaling that he got 7 minutes to change back as he panicked and quickly ran off as Alya watched him go with an amused laugh.

"Alya!" Two familiar voices yelled as Alya turned around and saw Marinette and Douglass running over to her as the young reporter gave her best friend a huge hug.

"Where have you two been?"

"Oh, you won't believe this, we got mummified!" Marinette says with a fake panicking look on her face as Douglass nodded.

"Yeah, we were trying to escape, and the next thing we knew Pharoah appeared and turned us into mummies!" Douglass says while mimicking how a mummy walks as Alya smirked.

"Hope you two weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!" Alya says in disgust as Marinette and Douglass gasped worriedly.

"What?! You were almost...sacrificed?" Marinette asked in fake worry as Alya nodded with a smile.

"Yep, and if it weren't for you, Douglass and Alix, I would've never found out that Ladybug and Bunnix are at least 5000 years old! And if they're that old, then that means the rest of the Miracu-League must be thousands of years old as well." Alya rationalized before blinking as she realized that a certain pink-haired girl wasn't around. "Hey, where's Alix?"

"Oh, she had to go home and take care of her brother. He was the one who got Akumatized." Douglass explained as Alya nodded.

"Got it, anyway, thanks, guys."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Marinette says while hugging Alya.

"Hey, Alya, here's your bag back," Douglass says while handing Alya's bag over to her as Alya grabbed it.

"Thanks, Douglass," Alya says as she and the others then begin to walk out of the museum. "But there is something I still don't understand. What was she doing with that tenth-grade history textbook?"

"Oh, uh...she was probably trying to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries," Marinette says with a nervous laugh as Alya nodded.

"You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop when you're thousands of years old." Alya says while reaching into her bag to grab Ladybug's textbook but then blinked as she noticed that her bag was empty. "Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!" Alya cried out while searching her bag vigorously as Douglass turned to Marinette and pulled out her textbook as she gasped.

"I snatched your book back while she wasn't looking."

"Nice," Marinette says while sharing a quick fist bump with her brother as she then grabbed her textbook and stuffed it back in her purse as they watched Alya continued to search for Ladybug's textbook.

"You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Miracu-League, someday, wherever you all are, I will have you're Miraculousness, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!" Hawkmoth cried out in anger as his window closes up.

* * *

"I don't get it," Marinette says confusedly while sitting in her room with Douglass and Alix as there Kwami's floated around them. "I know that I'm not 5000 years old, and I'm pretty sure that Alix isn't either, so...who exactly was that Ladybug and Bunnix in the papyrus?" Marinette asked Tiki, who smiled at her as the other Kwamis did the same.

"Kwamis like us, and superheroes like you all have always existed!" Tiki says cheerfully as Douglass blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He asked as Lupus nodded with a smirk and floated over to him.

"Yeah, did you all really think you were the first superheroes around? Please, there were hundreds of White Loups before I met you." Lupus says as Alix looked up at Fluff.

"So Fluff does, that means that there were a lot of Bunnix's as well?" She asked as Fluff nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yep!" Fluff says as Marinette then blinked in realization and glanced down at a smiling Tiki.

"So, wait a minute, that wasn't you in the papyrus either?"

"What do you think?" Tiki asked with a smirk as the teenagers stared at their Kwami's in shock.

"You all don't look 5000 years old," Marinette says as Tiki beams.

"Well, we're not! We're way older than that!" Tiki says as Lupus nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm the youngest of us with Tiki being older than me and Fluff way older than the both of us." Lupus says.

"Really? How come?" Alix asked as Fluff flies over to her with her usual bright smile.

"That's because of my time-traveling powers. I travel through the past, present, and future so much that I've no clue how old I am." Fluff says with a giggle as Douglass's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, I can't believe that there were so many Miraculous users before us," Douglass says as Tiki nodded.

"Yep, and we had looked over our respective Miraculous Holders since the very beginning!" Tiki says as Marinette suddenly frowns and slumps her shoulders.

"You must've known much less klutzy Ladybugs," Marinette says as Tiki smiled at her warmly.

"Every Ladybug is different."

"That's what I thought," Marinette says with a sigh as she looks down sadly, but then perked up as Tiki continued talking.

"Marinette, you are different but different as in surprising, unpredictable, and endearing! And very talented. You learn fast."

"Really?" Marinette asked as Tiki nodded, and the teenager smiled as she kisses Tikki on her forehead. "Thanks, I needed that." She says as Tiki smiled and nodded.

"Alright, alright, this was cute and all, but you kids should go to bed." Lupus says as Fluff nodded.

"Yeah, you have those history tests tomorrow," Fluff says as Alix's eyes widen panickily.

"Oh, crap, you're right! With everything that happened today, I forgot to study!" Alix says as Douglass placed his arm on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Alix, I will help you study for the test tomorrow, you don't have to worry," Douglass promised as Alix smiled widely.

"Thanks, Douggy," Alix says as Douglass nodded, and they seem to stare at each other for a bit with loving looks.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Marinette, Tiki, Lupus, and Fluff shouted as the teenagers blushed heavily.

"YOU GUYS!" Douglass and Alix cried out in embarrassment as they all shared a laugh, not noticing Black Water spying on them from across the roof as he smirked sinisterly.

"So, there were more superheroes like them in the past, huh? Interesting." Black Water says before pulling out his phone as he called someone. "Hey, Boss. I've something to tell you." Black Water says as he then begins explaining everything that he heard from the group. "...and that's about it. Do you want me to attack them now?"

_"Hmmm, no, we still need to find more information on them, and since they said that there were past versions of the Miracu-League, this means we can do research on them and find their potential weakness. I want you to leave your post and find information on them."_ Black Water's mysterious boss says as Black Water nodded with an evil grin on his face.

"On it, Boss." Black Water says as he hangs up the phone. "Well, I better go and brush up on my history." Black Water says with an evil laugh as he stood up, and begins leaping from rooftop to rooftop as his evil chuckle could be heard throughout the city of Paris.

* * *

**And done! I hope that you guys will enjoy the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one. Anyway, before I go, here are the voice actors for my OC'S.**

**1\. Douglass Dupain-Cheng AKA White Loup: Nathan Kress.**

**2\. Lupus: Alan Tudyk.**

**3\. Katherine Bourgeois: Brenda Song. **

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


End file.
